Las clases y el amor
by Ikamari
Summary: AU; Segundos después notó como la enfermera casi se comía con la mirada a Sasuke. Levantó una ceja ante su descaro. No pasaba de los 25 la enfermera, pero, por dios, ¡él era un alumno!... Y más importante, ¡Su novio! -Sasusakuporsiempre :3
1. Cap 1

**¡Konichiwa!**

Antes de que me maten, déjenme explicar, (xD) pues verán; hace unos días vi mi profile, y me encontré con este fic abandonado (por mi u-u), decidí continuarlo, además de que ya tenía muchas ideas más para este fic, (y siguen llegando) es por eso que les traigo este NUEVO CAPITULO. Si, es uno nuevo, tiene algunas ideas del anterior, pero todo lo demás es nuevo, también está más largo.

Y con respecto al fic anterior; Este se llamara igual y tendrá la trama que tenía pensada al principio, solo que decidí mejorarlo y por unos problemitas que tuve, lo elimine. Me dicen si lo logre ¿ok? :)

**Este fic (el original) fue el primero... y se lo dedico a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review, (en el anterior): **

_Himeno, Sakura Hamasaki, eva uchiha, freaky-chan, Jesybert, ktita-aya, Haira, Dark-Sakura,n-n, fanny..._

**¡MIL GRACIAS! xD**

**Dis****claim****er: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)-

-

-

_Comencemos :D_

**

* * *

**

-

**Lunes.**

Estaba arreglándose para el instituto. Sería su primer día de clases, no estaba nerviosa, pero se sentía rara.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, vivía antes en Suna, pero se tuvo que mudar por el trabajo de su padre. Por supuesto, ella se negó, pero no tuvo más que aceptar y dejar atrás a sus amigos, su novio y 'su vida'. Desde que era pequeña había vivido allí, es por eso que 'dramatizaba' un poco con lo de 'su vida'.

Era una chica de 16 años, tenía el cabello rosa; un extraño, pero único color de cabello, sus ojos eran de un verde jade, preciosos, que cautivaban a cualquiera que los viera. Tenía muy buen cuerpo. Resumiendo todo esto, era hermosa, y aparentaba una inocencia encantadora. Claro, hasta que la conocías bien. Porque si hablamos de su carácter, era todo lo contrario.

Fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, pero a la vez dulce, tierna y delicada.

Claro que la mayoría del tiempo era las tres primeras cosas mencionadas. No le gustaba ver a personas humillando a otras. No lo soportaba.

Odiaba a las personas que se creían superiores.

Observó el reloj de pared.- _6:45_-. Apenas le daría tiempo de desayunar algo. Tomo sus cosas y bajo a la cocina.

Su uniforme constaba de una falda azul oscuro, tableada, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, una blusa manga larga, blanca, de botones y encima de esta, un chalequito del mismo color que la falda.

No estaban sus padres, habían salido hacía dos días por un asunto 'urgente', eso era lo que le habían dicho.

Abrió la nevera y solo saco un yogurt. Se sentó en la pequeña barra y leyó los papeles que le tenía que entregar a la secretaría.

Comenzó a recordar a sus amigos... a Gaara, su ex novio.

-

_-__**Flash back-**_

_Estaba sentada en una banca, en el patio del instituto. Pensaba en lo que sus padres le habían dicho esa mañana, antes de irse._

— _¿Te pasa algo?— pregunto una voz a su espalda. _

—_No, nada—Lo miro y trato de sonreír, cosa que no convenció al chico. _

—_Sakura, te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo te pasa— Dijo el chico. Ella guardo silencio por unos minutos. _

—_Gaara...—Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—nos mudaremos a Konoha— bajo la mirada. Llevaban siendo novios dos años y ahora ella se tendría que ir. Sintió como le levantaban el rostro. _

_Gaara no le dijo nada, y la beso. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Sakura, y puso sus manos en el cuello del chico. _

_Unos segundos después, se separaron, y el pelirrojo seco las lagrimas de las mejillas de Sakura. Se miraron a los ojos, y él la abrazo. Así se quedaron, sin decir nada. _

—_Iré a visitarte—Dijo repentinamente Gaara, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello._

— _¿Lo prometes?— pregunto con la voz entrecortada. _

—_Sí—se separo de ella, tomo entre sus manos su cara y la beso en la frente. —Te lo prometo—Dijo, y la volvió a abrazar, haciendo que posara su cabeza en su pecho. —Pero lo mejor será que...terminemos—La chica levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos. Primero su expresión era de confusión, pero luego de unos segundos, se suavizo. _

—_Sí, tienes razón—Dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se volvía a recostar en su pecho. —Será lo mejor..._

_**-End flash back-**_

**_-_**

Suspiro. Le daba nostalgia recordar eso. Observo el reloj de su celular,-7:10-

—Rayos, entraba a las 7—Maldijo, tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa. Corrió un par calles y pudo ver el instituto.

Abrió la puerta y entró, quedando en el comienzo de un largo y vacío pasillo. Camino a lo largo de este, buscando la dirección, y, justo al final, la encontró.

Toco la puerta y una mujer joven, pelinegra, le abrió, indicándole que pasara.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en un pequeño escritorio.

—Soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la pelirrosa, extendiéndole la mano donde tenía los papeles.

—Ah sí, mira—De uno de los cajones sacó dos papeles. —Este es tu horario y el recibo para que recojas tus libros en la hora de salida—Notó la cara de confusión que tenía la chica. —Es que se nos agotaron, y apenas llegan hoy—Aclaró.

—Está bien, entonces en la salida— Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta irse, pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—Soy Shizune— Sakura se giro y la miro.

—Ah, pues, mucho gusto Shizune-san— Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Solo dime Shizune, Sakura—Sonrió. —Ahora vete, que se te hace tarde

—Claro—Le devolvió la sonrisa—Eem... ¿dónde está el salón 4D?

—Arriba

—Gracias—Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. — ¡Hasta pronto!— Se despidió y salió.

De nuevo estaba en el gran pasillo, observo la hora. — 7:30— faltaba poco para que acabara la primera hora, y ella, ahí parada. Camino en busca de las escaleras, vaya día que estaba teniendo, si no fuera por que Shizune le dijo donde estaba su salón, ahora estaría buscando.

Luego de unos minutos, las encontró, subió algo apurada y con la vista en el suelo. Mientras subía, sintió como la empujaron en el brazo, haciendo que se le cayeran sus cosas.

—Ten más cuidado, idiota–Dijo, mientras se agachaba y recogía sus cosas.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota?, pelo de chicle— Dijo, que por el tono de voz chillón, debía ser una chica.

— ¿Acaso vez a alguien más aquí?— Se levanto y observo a la chica, rubia y de ojos azules. —Muñequita de plástico—Terminó.

—Eres una...—Pero no pudo seguir, porque un chico, que acababa de llegar la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó el chico.

—Sasuke-kuuun—Abrazó al chico, quien no estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso, por su expresión. —_Esta_ me llamo idiota— Dijo, más bien parecía una niña a la cual no le compraron el dulce que quería.

—Pff, yo me largo—Bufó, y termino de subir las escaleras. —Hasta luego, muñequita de plástico

—Maldita—Se giro y vio al chico. — ¿Viste?, pero me las va a pagar— La chica continuaba hablando, pero ciertamente, el chico no le hacía caso. Estaba más concentrado en ver como se alejaba la chica. Le sorprendió el carácter que tenía, cualquiera de las demás chicas se hubiera puesto nerviosa con la simple presencia de Ino, por el carácter que esta tenia; Caprichosa, engreída, con poca paciencia y muy, pero muy vengativa.

Si, era linda, muy linda, pero no tenía cerebro, le gustaba tratar mal a las personas y demostrar que ella "era mejor". Era su novia. No pregunten por que, que hasta eso él se lo preguntaba. Sinceramente, le estaba comenzando a hartar ¿Pero como no hartarte, si están todo el tiempo encima de ti?

Sasuke era un chico muy guapo, inteligente, popular y sobresaliente en todo. Tenía el cabello de color negro, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca. Era muy orgulloso, algunas veces frío, y al igual que Ino, tenía muy poca paciencia.

Dejando eso de lado. Ahora que la veía bien, la chica era demasiado linda. Sus ojos fueron los que más le gustaron, su color de cabello era único y su piel se veía tan suave al tacto. Aunque no lo hubiera parecido, la estuvo viendo y analizando con la mirada, que no pudo evitar ver todo su cuerpo, el uniforme la hacía verse más bien de lo que ya estaba. (Pervertido xD)

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sakura estaba, una vez más, buscando el salón. Llevaba más de 5 minutos y no lo encontraba. Vio a un chico rubio en un casillero, así que decidió preguntarle. Se acerco a él y le toco el hombro.

—Disculpa— El chico se volteo.

— ¿He?

— ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón 4D?—Pregunto la pelirrosa.

—Sí— sonrió el chico. — ¿Te toca ahí?-Se giro y cerro su casillero.

—Ajá

—Ah, pues ven, yo te llevo—Comenzaron a caminar. —A mí también me toca ahí

— ¿Y por que estas afuera?

—Porque el profesor Kakashi siempre llega tarde—Contesto. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura, Sakura Haruno

—Aquí es—Indico el rubio

—Oh— Iba a entrar junto con el chico, pero una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

—Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿Cierto?—Ella giro la cabeza y encontró a un hombre, que no parecía mayor de 30 años, peligris, y cabe mencionar que era bastante apuesto.

—Sí

—Soy Hatake Kakashi, tu profesor de biología y tutor—Se presento. —Espera aquí, cuando te lo indique, entras.

Apenas puso un pie en el salón, todos se callaron. Si, era uno de los profesores más buena onda del instituto, pero cuando lo desobedecían, dejaba una montaña entera de trabajos, sin importar las protestas. Fue así como se gano el respeto de los alumnos. Él era de los que les dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no se sobrepasaran.

—Bien, les presentare a una nueva alumna—Comentó, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio—Pasa—Indicó, y por la puerta apareció Sakura. Los hombres se quedaron embelesados al verla, menos cierto moreno, que si lo disimulaba. De por sí, era muy bonita, con la falda corta y la blusa ajustada, llamaba más la atención. — Ella es Sakura Haruno, estará a partir de hoy con nosotros, trátenla bien— Lo último fue más bien una orden, y que parecía dirigida hacia Ino. Él sabía de sobra como era ella, y por la forma con la que estaba viendo a la pelirrosa, adivinaba que ya tenía cierto rencor hacía la chica. Por otra parte, Sakura ni miro a la rubia, estaba con la cabeza en alto y miraba a todo el salón, analizando a sus nuevos compañeros. Uno que parecía tener a un perro escondido en su mochila, otro dormido encima de su asiento y así. Nada del otro mundo. —Toma asiento, junto a Uzumaki— La chica levanto una ceja, como diciéndole al profesor "Soy nueva, ¿Sabe?". El peligris entendió de inmediato y bufo con algo de irritación...—El rubio que mueve la mano energéticamente— y lo localizó de inmediato.

-

* * *

-

Espero que les haya gustado,... no sé cual de mis fic's vaya a actualizar. Pero no se desilusionen, porque actualizare hasta el último que tenga, (no se cuanto me llevara eso, pero... intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda-.-U)

¡Se cuidan!

* * *

**Nota: Este capítulo fue algo así como editado (?) **

**Subido originalmente: **_11-22-07_

**Editado: **_02-octubre-08 _

_Bueno, ¿cómo empezar? _

_No lo sé, simplemente estaba aburrida, buscando _Doramas_ para ver, que por cierto no encontré ToT, y decidí mejor ponerme a escribir :D. Me metí a mi fic "_Las clases & el amor_", como siempre hago que voy a escribir, no sé porque, y vi el primer capítulo y dije: "Lo editare"- así más o menos en broma y después dije:"neta, voy a editarlo :D". _

_Y creo que así fue que lo edite, solamente le corregí faltas de ortografía, porque me daba vergüenza, enserio, que vieran todas esas faltas ortográficas (D;) aunque en parte no, porque hacía notar todo lo que había mejorado. _

_Aunque como lo hice un poco apurada, puede que lo haya dejado peor 8-) - hahaha (x_

_Como sea, ya esto se está haciendo largo, y aún tengo otros caps. que editarle a este fic (:_

_¡Nos vemos, lindas! (Sinceramente no creo que algun hombre me lea, aunque si estoy equivocada, aganmelo saber x) )_

**-I**kamari-chan (:


	2. Cap 2

**¡Hola!**

No, no, ¡no!... esperen, antes de que me maten, déjenme explicarles el por que de mi ausencia, (corrección, la de mis fic's), miren, resulta que con todo esto de las vacaciones, (que se supone que por eso debería actualizar más rápido), no sé que me paso que, simplemente no podía escribir nada... alguna que otra oración, pero nada con sentido. Últimamente me ha pasado eso muchas veces, pero les juro, que todos los días, (cuando estoy en la PC), abro el Word e intento escribir, pero si no es una cosa es la otra... bueno, creo que los estoy aburriendo, mejor pasemos al fic. Por que miren que no todo es malo, ¡les traje un cap. mas largo! (¡xD!), espero y me disculpen por todo esto, pero entiéndanme ¿sí? (con cara de gatito de la película del Sherk)

¡Que disfruten el cap.!, les agradecería me dejaran su opinión en un review...

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)

-

-

* * *

-

Apenas se sentó, sonó la campana para cambiar de hora. Observo su horario.

— ¿Qué nos toca?— pregunto el rubio a su lado.

—Literatura— dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Chin, esa vieja siempre nos pone a leer— contesto con fastidio. Sakura rió ante las palabras del chico.

— ¿Sabes?, nunca me dijiste tu nombre

—Naruto Uzumaki— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que pudiera comenzar una conversación, la profesora, ya de edad, entró.

—Saquen su libro en la pagina 22— Ordenó la profesora, haciendo que varios alumnos bufaran molestos, y otros-entre ellos Naruto- comentaron sobre lo fastidioso que era leer y en sí, la materia.

—Maldita vieja—murmuro el rubio, lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara, provocando que se le escapara una pequeña risita.

—Señorita...Haruno ¿Cierto?— hablo la mujer.

—Sí— contesto la pelirrosa.

—Tal vez le gustaría comenzar con la lectura— dijo, mientras la miraba fijamente.

—La verdad... no, y tampoco puedo porque no me han entregado los libros— dijo astutamente la chica.

—Esté reprobada— dijo simplemente la profesora, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se puso de pie. —No me puede reprobar solo por eso

—Pues si no lee, lo estará— De nuevo la miraba. Sakura se sentó de nuevo, no le quedaba más que darse por vencida y lo iba a hacer, solo que de pronto le colocaron un libro de la materia encima de su escritorio. Se sorprendió y giro en dirección a la persona que la salvaba, prestándole su libro.

—T...ten, te lo presto—dijo tímidamente una chica pelinegra, de ojos perlados.

—Gracias— tomó el libro y comenzó a leer. Así llego el final de la hora, donde todo el tiempo estuvo leyendo, salvando a los demás. Cerró el gran libro y suspiro, necesitaba agua. Giro al mismo lugar donde se encontraba la chica pelinegra.

—Muchas gracias— le entrego el libro y le sonrió.

—d... de nada, Sakura-san—dijo.

—Solo dime Sakura, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hyugga Hinata—contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Ne, Hinata-chan, ¿sabes que nos toca?— pregunto Naruto, quien apenas había regresado del baño. La chica se sonrojo visiblemente, solo para Sakura, porque con lo distraído que era el rubio, ni cuenta se dio.

-c...cien...cias, Naruto-kun— dijo, al momento que agachaba la mirada. Sakura sonrió, percatándose de lo que sucedía.

—Bien— se giro y comenzó a conversar con otros chicos que estaban cerca.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—S-si ¿q... qué pasa?

— ¿Te gusta Naruto?— bien, fue muy directa, pero así era ella. El sonrojo de la chica aumento, tomo con ambas manos su rostro, cubriéndose de la mirada de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Tan obvia soy?—pregunto aun cubriéndose el rostro. Sakura rió ante esto.

—Tranquila, por lo que veo él es muy distraído y no se da cuenta— trato de calmarla.

— ¿Sabes?, a veces quisiera que si se diera cuenta— dijo mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro, aun sonrojado.

—Creo que eso es un poco... difícil con la capacidad mental que tiene—dijo Sakura, a lo que ambas rieron.

El profesor entro y comenzó otra clase. Así pasaron las clases restantes y llegó la última.

—Tú que te sabes el horario, ¿qué toca?- pegunto la chica. La pelinegra hizo como si pensara, colocándose una mano en el mentón. Habían estado el receso y las clases anteriores conociéndose y ya tenían un poco mas de confianza entre ellas.

—Deporte—dijo después de unos breves segundos—Y la profesora es un poco impaciente, así que mejor vamos— las dos se pusieron de pie, y salieron del salón.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**-Gimnasio-**

—Bien, tal parece que no falta nadie— dijo la profesora— como tengo algo que explicar, y ya que él profesor que les da a los chicos no vino, se quedaran todos aquí y esta clase no contara—hizo una pausa— por cuestiones de tiempo, no hemos podido elegir a la capitana del equipo de porristas...

— ¿Elegir a la capitana?—interrumpió Ino— no pueden elegir a otra, estando ya una—Todos la miraron curiosos—osea, **yo** soy la capitana— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Lo siento Ino— y otra vez se vio interrumpida por la chillona voz de la rubia.

—Lo siente, ¿por qué?— pregunto curiosa. La profesora suspiro cansada.

—Como lo explico para que me entiendas—dijo, mas para ella que para la chica— mira—hizo una pausa—ya no eres la capitana— no habría necesidad de ver la cara de Ino, por que con solo esas palabras, estaba más que claro que había sido un golpe algo fuerte para su orgullo.

—A ver, a ver—dijo, mientras movía ambas manos, queriendo negar lo que había escuchado— Creo que escuche mal, o me confundí, porque no dijo que ya no era la capitana ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije— por la expresión que puso Ino, daba a entender lo indignada que estaba.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Alzo la voz— ¿y eso quien lo decidió?—los chicos que estaban sentados cerca de ella, se alejaron un poco al ver la reacción de esta.

—Lo decidimos el viernes, en la junta de maestros— Explicó.

—Bueno—tenía las dos manos posadas en su cintura, y golpeaba levemente el piso con su pie, impaciente y nerviosa— En tal caso de que yo no fuera la capitana—dijo— ¿Quién será?— observo fijamente a la profesora, tratando de intimidarla, cosa que no resulto.

—Justamente de _eso_ iba a hablarles, claro, antes de que me interrumpieras— dijo. Ino no tuvo más remedio que sentarse.

—Bien, como Ino **ya no es más la capitana**—Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de eso la profesora, ya que remarco las últimas palabras—Habrá un competencia interna para elegir a una nueva—explicó.

— ¿Una competencia?— De nuevo se ponía de pie— además no sabemos si lo hacen bien— dijo Ino.

—Por eso mismo, no sabemos de lo que son capaces las demás, porque no les hemos dado una oportunidad—dijo—Bien, ahora que ya les explique, díganme quienes quieren competir

—Es obvio que yo— dijo la rubia, la profesora suspiro, y anoto a la chica.

— ¿Quién más?— pregunto la mujer. Ino observo a ambos lados. Sonrío al ver que nadie se animaba a competir contra ella.

— ¿Ve profesora?, ya todos saben que yo soy la mejor— sonrío orgullosa.

— ¿Nadie quiere entrar a la competencia?—Suspiro resignada, le había costado mucho convencer a la dirección de hacer una competencia interna, ya que en menos de dos meses serian las regionales. Justo en el momento en el que iba a decir que Ino se quedaría como capitana, _por tercera vez_, tras la puerta del gimnasio aparecieron dos chicas; una pelinegra, a la cual la conocía perfectamente ya que era una de sus alumnas, y también porrista, y una pelirrosa, a la cual ya podía ubicar como la nueva.

—Yo me apunto— Dijo la pelirrosa, y todos se giraron a verla. Sasuke, quien había estado en riesgo de quedarse dormido por el aburrimiento, alzo una ceja por lo que había dicho la chica. Cabe decir que todos veían de una forma no muy inocente a Sakura, por el uniforme de deportes. El cual constaba de un short corto, azul y de una blusa delgada, blanca.

Por otro lado, Ino frunció el ceño, molesta. Nadie en su vida se había atrevido, siquiera, a verla mucho tiempo a los ojos. Y además no iba a permitir que "la nueva" le quitara la atención de todos, y la de su novio, Sasuke, quien miraba con una sonrisa a la chica.

Así que decidió intervenir.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?— Levanto un poco la voz, para que todos la escucharan.

—No—Contestó simplemente con una sonrisa de diversión. Ino se molesto aun más por la forma altiva con la que la veía la pelirrosa. — ¿Por qué debería de estar bromeando?— Inquirió, mientras avanzaba hasta quedar unos pasos enfrente de la rubia.

—Porque perderás— Por un momento creyó que Sakura se quedaría callada, pero se sorprendió al escucharla reír.

—Jajaja, ok— dijo— mejor guárdate tus "predicciones" para cuando interesen, _barbie región 4_ — todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario.—Profesora, como ya dije, yo entrare a la competencia— afirmo, sin apartar la mirada de la de Ino, y sonrío aun mas al ver la expresión de esta.

—Te vas a arrepentir— dijo la rubia.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas—dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano, sin darle mucha importancia. Giro a ver a Hinata y esta le sonrió con diversión.

—Bien, el viernes será la competencia...— sí, de nuevo interrumpió Ino. (¬¬)

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, las regionales empiezan en menos de dos meses, y necesitamos una capitana— contesto tranquilamente—Ya pueden irse.

—Todo esto no estaría pasando si no hubieran tenido la tonta idea de hacer una competencia interna—dijo Ino.

—Ya deja de hacer berrinches, muñequita de plástico, que te saldrán arrugas— Se burló, y salió del gimnasio junto con Hinata, dejando a una rubia que echaba chispas del coraje.

—Esa estúpida me las va a pagar— dijo, mientras una chica pelirroja con lentes se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te hable así?, además ella es nueva, deberías de ponerla en su lugar, aunque... sobre las arrugas tiene razón, así que ya no te eno...—

— ¡Ya cállate, Karin!, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer— Exclamó. — ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?—observo a todos lados, pero no lo encontró.

—No sé, solo se paro y se fue— dijo sin darle mucha importancia. La rubia de molesto aun mas, y se fue del gimnasio, dejando a su "amiga" sola.

-Ino es tan enojona, le saldrán arrugas antes de cumplir los 20— dijo para sí.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Jajaja, ¿y viste la cara que puso?—comento Sakura. Las dos estaban caminando por los jardines del instituto.

—Si—contesto la pelinegra— Pero no creo que haya sido correcto, Sakura-chan

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Ambas se detuvieron.

—P-pues porque tú no conoces a Ino, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacerle a alguien que, tan solo, hable mal de ella— dijo con voz preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, no me va a hacer nada—Comenzó a caminar— Te aseguro que no la dejare— La pelinegra sonrió ante la seguridad de su amiga y la siguió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste, amor?— pregunto Ino, quien estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke. Él no le contesto, tan solo quería que la chica se callara, pero ella siguió hablando— ¿qué haremos hoy?— se detuvo y lo miro.

—Nada— contesto cortante.

—P-pero el fin de semana no hicimos nada, Sasuke-kun— Lo beso, tratando de convencerlo— por favor, ¿sí?

—Ya te dije que no, Ino—Apartó a la chica y se fue.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿Dónde está?—las dos chicas se había dirigido al vestidor de las mujeres. Hinata, quien ya tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, observaba divertida a la pelirrosa, quien buscaba desesperadamente algo.

— ¿Qué buscas?— pregunto acercándose a ella.

—Mi cadenita, me la regalo mi...— '_Gaara'_.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó, notando como la chica se había quedado callada.

—Mi... Mi abuelita—Dijo nerviosa— Es que yo la deje aquí, pero ya no está

—Mm, te ayudo— La iba a ayudar, pero la campana sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. — Hay no—susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que me voy con mi primo, y él es muy impaciente

—No te preocupes, vete, de todas maneras tengo que pasar por mis libros

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, anda, ya vete— sonrió.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana, Saku-chan!— se despidió y salió de los vestidores.

—"_Saku-chan_"... así me llamaba Rei— Recordó a su mejor amiga, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro—Será mejor que siga buscando— Siguió buscando y, justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida, la encontró en los zapatos de su uniforme. Ahora que lo recordaba, siempre guardaba ahí lo que más apreciaba cuando se cambiaba de uniforme. —Bah, que estúpida soy—Se dijo a sí misma, riendo.

Salió del vestidor y se dirigió a la oficina de Shizune, toco la puerta y espero a que ella le indicara que podía entrar. Era educada con la gente que le caía bien.

—Vienes por los libros, ¿no es así?— La pelirrosa asintió levemente. — Aquí están todos—dijo mostrándole una pila de libros. La chica solo suspiro resignada, tendría que cargarlos hasta su casa, solo agradecía que estuviera cerca.

—Uff, bueno, muchas gracias—Agarro como pudo todos los libros y los cargo con ambos brazos, no era muy alta, por lo que los libros le tapaban la vista. Salió de la oficina con ayuda de la pelinegra, quien le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hasta mañana!— Exclamó la chica, comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

—Sí... ó al menos tratare—Lo último lo susurro. Caminaba por el largo pasillo, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que hizo que cayera al suelo mientras sus libros salían volando en direcciones diferentes.

—Auch... —Se quejo la pelirrosa. Abrió los ojos y se vio tirada en el piso, con sus libros regados por todos lados. — ¿Quién fue el imbécil?—pregunto enojada.

—Lo siento—Levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico de cabello y ojos negros, bastante apuesto. —No me fije— Sakura aun lo seguía observando a los ojos, mientras que él le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —En verdad lo siento— La chica tomo la mano y se levanto.

—No importa ya— Aparto los ojos del pelinegro y la fijo en sus libros, que yacían tirados en el suelo.

—Toma— dijo el chico, extendiéndole una cadena, corrección, **su cadena**. — Se te callo

—Gracias—La tomo y la guardo en su mochila, no quería que se le volviera a perder. Cuando la guardo vio que el chico recogía sus libros.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto mientras le daba sus libros.

—Sakura Haruno— estaba por comenzar a caminar, ciertamente, ya quería llegar a su casa. No sabía porque, pero se sentía rara. Pero a pesar de eso decidió, por _cortesía, _preguntarle al chico su nombre— ¿Y tú?

—Sai—dijo mientras sonreía.

—Lindo nombre de tres letras

—Sí, me lo han dicho—Contesto el pelinegro— Pero Sakura no se queda atrás

—Sí, también me lo han dicho— sonrió.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa—dijo viéndola detenidamente.

—Eem... pues, eso si no me lo habían dicho—dijo un poco nerviosa. —Mm, creo que ya me voy—Observo al chico—Hasta luego— Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero antes de que avanzara, una mano la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

—Deja que yo te acompañe, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, no creo que llegues pronto a tu casa con la montaña de libros que llevas— Trato de convencer a la chica, la verdad es que desde que la había visto en uno de los pasillo en la hora de entrada, le había llamado mucho la atención.

—Está bien

—Entonces, te ayudo con eso—dijo tomando más de la mitad de los libros de la chica. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sakura. — ¿Qué hacías tan tarde en el instituto?— pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Pues, buscaba algo y fui por mis libros— suspiro. Ese día se estaba haciendo demasiado largo para su gusto, pero tenía que aceptar que, aunque acababa de conocer al chico, se sentía a gusto con él. — ¿Y tú?—

—Estaba en uno de los talleres que dan después de clases— dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿A si?, ¿Y que taller?— pregunto.

—Uno de arte

—Wau, un chico al que le gusta el arte, eso es raro...—dijo, el chico se detuvo, pero ella siguió caminando—... y lindo—termino de decir, el pelinegro solo sonrió y continúo caminando.

—Tú eres la rara—bromeó él.

—Lo sé—contesto con una sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno— La chica lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo levemente.

—Llegamos—Ambos pararon frente a la casa de la pelirrosa. —Gracias por ayudarme— El chico le dio los libros y, aprovechando que la chica tenía ocupadas ambas manos, la beso en la mejilla. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y, de nuevo, el sonrojo apareció.

—Hasta luego—se despidió él. Por lo menos sabía donde vivía la chica.

—Sí, hasta luego— El chico se fue y ella entro a su casa. Aventó los libros apenas llego a su cuarto, se quito el uniforme y se puso un short y una blusa de tirantes.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el salón, esperando a que iniciaran las clases. Sakura estaba platicando con Hinata.

— ¿Ya pensaste en lo que harás?—pregunto la pelinegra.

— ¿Hacer de que o para que?

—Pues para la competencia— Hizo ademanes con las manos, en señal de que era obvio.

—Ah, eso...—Recordó—Se me había olvidado—Contesto simplemente.

— ¿No vas a planear nada, ni ensayar?—Preguntó de nuevo Hinata.

La chica suspiro—Mira Hinata, no me voy a estar matando día y noche para preparar y memorizar una coreografía, para que luego se me olvide, además no quiero romperme una pierna— Dijo mientras reía.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué es lo que harás?— Sakura sonrió internamente al notar un poco de preocupación en la voz de la chica.

—Mm, no lo sé... ¿improvisar?— contesto sin darle importancia al asunto. Hinata la observo unos segundos. ¿Improvisar? En plena competencia, con Ino como contrincante, y con un riesgo mayor de equivocarse. ¿Y si no lo lograba? Seguramente Ino se encargaría de humillarla como a nadie y con muchísimas más ganas de lo usual. Todas estas cosas pasaban por la mente de la pelinegra. Ahora su preocupación era mayor. Sakura noto la forma en la que la miraba.

—Tranquila, Hinata, no te preocupes por mí— dijo, y sonrió para calmarla.

—Está bien, pero por lo menos ensaya aunque sea una vez— Pidió. — Por favor

—Ok, ok—Suspiro resignada. —Pero solo una vez, eh— Después de decir esto, el profesor que les tocaba entro y comenzó la clase. Hinata sonrió, por lo menos había logrado convencerla de ensayar una vez.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sakura y Hinata se dirigían a la cafetería, hacia algunos minutos que el receso había comenzado, de pronto un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se puso enfrente de ellas.

— ¡Hey!, ¿quieren sentarse con nosotros?—dijo.

—Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué tal tu, Hinata?—pregunto la pelirrosa, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—Etto... s... si— Sakura no comprendía cómo es que el idiota de Naruto no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacía el, los cuales la verdad eran más que obvios. Apenas le hablaba, la Hyugga se ponía más roja que un tomate y comenzaba a tartamudear, claro, más de lo normal. Negó mentalmente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ustedes adelántense, yo iré por algo de comer, lo de siempre, ¿no, Hinata?—dijo, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Se alejo de ellos, dejándolos solos. Esa era su intención. Esos dos no llegarían a nada si alguien no les daba un leve empujón.

Inner Saku: ¿Leve empujón?... lo que ellos necesitan es que los patees, hasta que entiendan.

_Sakura: ¡Que violenta!... a ellos lo que les pasa es que son demasiado inocentes para ser verdad, bueno, en realidad Hinata es la inocente, Naruto es el que es un completo idiota... mira que no darse cuenta en el tiempo que lleva conociéndola y yo, que apenas con verla, noté lo enamorada que está. _

Inner Saku: Concuerdo contigo... pero ahora concéntrate y mira al frente, que estas a punto de chocar con alguien...

_Sakura: ¿Que?_

-

¡Plaaff!

-

Demasiado tarde. Ahora estaba pegada al cuerpo de alguien, ese "alguien" la había tomado de la cintura, para evitar que se cayera. Alzo la vista y se encontró con un chico bastante "raro", a su parecer. Tenía unos enormes ojos negros, unas cejas bastante_ peculiares, _cabello negro en un corte gracioso y muy brillante, pero... _sus cejas_. Vestía todo de verde y..._sus cejas_. Sinceramente no podía evitar mirar sus cejas, pero claro, el hecho de que fueran e-n-o-r-m-e-s, no era razón para mirarlas tanto, ¿cierto?

—Discúlpame— dijo el chico.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, iba...—pero no la dejo terminar, ya que el chico se arrodillo frente a ella.

— ¡Por favor perdóname!— exclamó, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca. — ¡Para compensarte, déjame invitarte a algún lugar!— la chica no podía estar más sorprendida por que no podía. — ¿Qué dices mi flor de cerezo?— _¿Flor de cerezo?_, ese chico sí que estaba loco.

—Lo siento, pero ni siquiera te conozco— Habló por primera vez la pelirrosa.

— ¡Oh!, es verdad—Dijo— me llamo Rock Lee, ¿y tú?

—Sakura Haruno— La chica se comenzó a incomodar por las miradas de los demás. —Creo que ya me voy

—Sakura-san, por favor, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?— Se quedo sin habla, vaya que el chico no perdía tiempo.

— ¡Lee! ¿Qué no ves que estas asustando a la chica?— se escucho decir, a tan solo unos metros de ellos dos, estaba una chica con el cabello recogido en dos moñitos altos, quien se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Ten-Ten-san?— pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo que "que pasa", tarado?— dijo, mientras tomaba al chico del cuello de la camiseta y lo obligaba a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse de pie.— Mira la cara que tiene la pobre, ¿qué no entiendes que la asustas?— comento, señalando a Sakura— ¿cómo quie...— Suspiro, tratando de calmarse— Mira, ella no te conoce, y no aceptara salir contigo solo con saber tu nombre—Observó a Sakura— perdónalo, él es... demasiado aventado— se acerco a ella y le sonrió. —Soy Ten-Ten

—Sakura Haruno— dijo— tu amigo es raro

—Nah… ¿tú crees?— dijo sarcástica— Se que da miedo a veces, pero es muy divertido

La pelirrosa observo la mesa donde estaba Naruto y los demás esperándola, y luego fijo la vista en Ten- Ten— Este... me están esperando—dijo, señalando la mesa.

— ¿Conoces al baka de Naruto?—pregunto la castaña.

—Sí, vamos en el mismo salón

—Nosotros también nos sentamos con ellos—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Genial... pero debo ir por comida primero, si quieren adelántense— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Bien, ¡no te tardes!— dijo, mientras se alejaba y arrastraba a Lee.

Sakura se giro y comenzó a caminar, se estaba acercando a donde estaba la comida, pero no notó que también se acercaba a la mesa de "_los populares"_, la cual estaba justo enfrente de dicha barra de comida.

—Mira Ino, ¿no es esa la pelo de chicle que te insulto la otra vez?— dijo una la vos chillona de una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa, junto a ella estaba Ino.

—Dije que me las iba a pagar, es hora de un poco de diversión— dijo divertida. Tomo el jugo _light_, que hasta hace un momento estaba tomando, y justo cuando se iba a parar, una mano la detuvo.

—Deja eso, Ino— dijo un pelinegro, quien estaba sentado al lado de esta.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, ella...— calló ante la mirada del chico. —Está bien— dejo el jugo en la mesa y miro con odio a la pelirrosa, quien llevaba bastante comida a decir verdad.

— ¡Al fin llegas, Sakura-chan!— Exclamó el rubio, mientras la chica se sentaba a un lado de Hinata.

—Lo siento—se disculpo

—Déjala, Naruto, fue culpa de Lee—dijo Ten-Ten.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, cejas encrespadas?— Lee miro feo a Naruto, pero después sonrió al dirigir su mirada a Sakura.

— ¡Es que me cautivo la belleza de Sakura-san!—exclamó. — Ella irradia alegría, y tiene la llama de la juventud-—

_¡Buuuuuuh!- ¡Callen a Lee!- ¡Pff, ya va a empezar- ¡Deja esas cosas para Gai!- _se escucho en la mesa, haciendo callar al pelinegro.

Naruto se giro y observo toda la comida que Sakura había comprado— Ne, Saku-chan, ¿qué trajiste para mí?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Dos días después.**

De nuevo esperaban a Kakashi, Sakura estaba platicando con Naruto y Hinata. Con ellos también estaban Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji, a quienes Naruto les había presentado.

—Jajaja, esa fue buena, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto, se burlaba de Kiba por la broma que Sakura le había hecho.

— ¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!— grito Kiba— Mejor hablemos sobre el cumpleaños de Hinata

— ¡Oh!, eso es verdad— hablo Chouji.

— ¿Ya casi es tu cumpleaños?— preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Sí, la próxima semana, p...pero eso n...no es impor...tante— dijo tímidamente.

— ¡Claro que lo es!— dijo Naruto, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica. — ¡Haremos una fiesta!

—Me parece muy buena idea, viniendo de ti, Naruto— se burló Sakura.

— ¡Sí!... espera... ¡oye!— contesto ingenuamente.

—Ya, ya, Naruto, vamos a planear la fiesta— hablo por primera vez Shikamaru.

—Pues creo que eso tendrá que esperar, el profesor Kakashi ya llego— dijo Sakura. Todos se fueron a sus lugares y el peligris comenzó a hablar.

—Chicos, necesito que se formen en parejas— Indicó, mientras se sentaba atrás del escritorio— Es para hoy— término, al ver que nadie se movía.

—Saku-chan, ¿nosotras juntas?— dijo Hinata. Sakura iba a decir que sí, pero su mirada reparo en el rubio, quien aun no tenía compañero. Sonrió. Era hora del _"leve empujón"_.

—No— contesto simplemente.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque... ¡mira!— grito, mientras señalaba al rubio— Naruto está solo— y antes de que Hinata dijera algo, o siquiera le diera tiempo de sonrojarse, Sakura ya le había hablado al ojiazul.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto incrédulo.

—Pues, que...—buscaba una excusa— ¿qué tal si ustedes dos son pareja?—el solo mencionar la palabra _pareja_ causo que a Hinata le faltara el aire— ¿y...?

— ¿Y tú Sakura-chan?

—Yo...—observo disimuladamente al resto el salón, buscando a alguien que estuviera solo, _Shikamaru. _— Estoy con Shikamaru—ambos la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú y Shikamaru se llevan?—pregunto el rubio, y es que, ellos dos casi ni se hablaban.

—Eso no importa—dijo Sakura. —Lo que importa es que tú no tienes pareja, y Hinata tampoco, a si que, júntense ustedes dos—Hinata estaba que mataba con la mirada a Sakura, algo no muy común en ella. La pelirrosa sonrió.

—Por mí no hay problema, ¡estaría más que encantado de estar con Hinata-chan!—dijo con una sonrisa, sin saber que con esa palabras dichas inocentemente, la pelinegra estaba de lo más feliz, aunque lo ocultaba con una cálida y tímida sonrisa. —Oye, Sakura-chan—la chica lo observo—dijiste que estabas con Shikamaru, ¿no?—Sakura asintió dudosa y luego fijo su vista en el pelinegro, quien, absorto a todo eso, estaba sentado junto con Chouji, tal parecía que ellos dos ya estaban juntos.

—Chin...—Maldijo por lo bajo, y volvió a mirar al rubio. —Creo que ya se arrepintió—dijo, mientras reía nerviosamente.

— ¿Ya todos tienen pareja?—pregunto el peligris, mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el escritorio.

—Falto yo, profesor—dijo Sakura alzando la mano. —Pero puedo estar sola, trabajo mejor así— El peligris negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién mas no tiene pareja?—pregunto. Nadie levanto la mano, pero cuando Kakashi estaba por decirle a Sakura que trabaría sola, alguien se le adelanto.

—Yo—levanto la mano, y algunos se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

-

_...Sasuke Uchiha._

_-_

* * *

¿Que les pareció?... ¿valió la pena la espera?, solo ustedes me animan, ya saben cómo (xD)... una cosa más, -Sai cayo de mi gracia T.T- les juro que lo amaba, pero con el ultimo cap. de Shippuden que vi, lo odie... u.u... Bueno, sin más los dejo.

¡Se cuidan y besos a todos!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Lamento no poder poner a las personas agradeciéndoles, pero, tengo sueñito u.u pero enserio les agradezco mucho su apoyo y me alegra muchísimo que el cap. anterior les haya gustado.

* * *

_03-Octubre- 2008 _

**D**_e nuevo yo y mi editada :D hahaha. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me duele la mano por usar mucho el mouse y así D: _

_-_**I**kamari-**c**han (:


	3. Cap 3

**Konichiwa**... lo sé, como siempre, me tarde. Como no tengo nada que decir, vayamos directamente al cap.; he aquí... ¡la esperada competencia de porristas!, hahaha. Veremos un poco de Sasusaku, y...y...y mejor ya no les cuento. (xD)

**Canciones: **"De que sirve"- Reik (la que canta Sakura en su casa (_cursiva_), y, "Let's get it started"-Black eyed peas. (La que... utiliza Sakura para competir (**negrita**) XD) Son solo algunas líneas, en el caso de la primera, pero la segunda; es para ver si pueden escucharla :)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)-

-

-

* * *

-

La pelirrosa observo al chico que había levantado la mano, era el mismo con el que se había topado en las escaleras, el que estaba junto a la "muñequita de plástico". No pudo recordar su nombre, pero su rostro no se le había olvidado.

—Bien, Sakura, harás equipo con Sasuke— dijo Kakashi. Sakura, pese a la mirada furiosa de Ino, a las maldiciones de las demás chicas, y a la mirada intensa del moreno, no se inmuto. Se quedo por unos segundos perdida en la mirada del chico, permaneciendo seria, y luego se giro para conversar con Hinata.

Sasuke se sintió extraño, pues era la primera chica que no se había, ni emocionado, ni gritado, ni desmayado, por hacer equipo con él. Tampoco la había visto tratando de llamar su atención, como lo hacían las demás, claro siempre y cuando no estuviera cerca Ino, ya que le tenía miedo. _–"patéticas"-_, pensó el chico. La verdad le fastidiaba que estuvieran detrás de él todo el tiempo, pidiéndole citas y una que otra aventada, ofreciéndole... ejem, ustedes saben, ¿no? Todas ellas, rechazadas. Aunque una que otra vez se daba sus _deslices. _

Pero podía percibir que la pelirrosa era diferente, ella si tenía dignidad y no se arrastraba a los pies de un chico. Además era hermosa. Sonrió. Le gustaban los retos y la chica era completamente uno, y uno muy difícil. No la iba a dejar ir.

—El trabajo consistirá en cuidar, o por lo menos tratar bien a estos muñecos—explico mientras de una caja grandísima sacaba muñecos, unos vestidos con ropa rosa, otros más con ropa azul y unos pocos con ropa amarilla. Paso por cada fila, dándole uno a un miembro de las distintas parejas. —Tómalo—le dijo a un chico rubio, quien negaba con la cabeza—Narutooo—advirtió.

— ¡No!—al ver la mirada del peligris, no le quedo más que aceptar al pobre muñeco. El rubio se giro a ver a Hinata—Ne, Hinata-chan, creo que nuestro hijo es gay—dijo con cara de pena, mientras veía al muñeco con vestimentas amarillas que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—reprendió la pelinegra, mientras tomaba al muñeco—No es gay, solo que es... diferente—termino de decir la chica.

— ¡Profe!—grito un chico— ¿qué se supone que haremos los hombres que estamos en equipo con otro hombre?

—Nada, solamente tendrán que elegir quien será "_la madre"_—dijo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?!—se escucho en todo el salón. A lo que las chicas soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Y las mujeres, tendrán que elegir quien será el padre—termino de decir, a lo que _las risitas_ se esfumaron.

—Sakura—llamo el profesor, dándole un muñeco con ropa azul.

—menos mal y no me toco el gay que le toco a Naruto—susurro la chica.

— ¡Te escuche, Sakura-chan!—exclamó el chico rubio. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír.

—Le pondrán un nombre y lo trataran como su hijo—termino de dar el último muñeco y se dirigió a su escritorio—esto contara en todas su materias, así que traten a sus hijos como si los amaran y fueran de carne y hueso—dicho esto, salió del salón sin darles tiempo a los alumnos de protestar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa de su pupitre, y encima de ellas tenía apoyada la cabeza.-Clase de Historia, igual a aburrimiento total-. Bostezo, y se froto los ojos con las manos, se estaba quedando dormida. De pronto, vio como un papelito caía encima de su mesa. Lo miro extrañada y lo tomo, Hinata, quien estaba a su lado, ni cuenta se había dado, ya que estaba apuntando lo que la profesora escribía: a ella si le gustaba la Historia. Lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

"_en el receso hablaremos..._

_Sasuke Uchiha"_

¿Hee? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Fijo su vista en donde estaba el chico, quien la miraba fijamente. _El muñeco_. Si eso tenía que ser. ¿Por qué otra cosa habrían de hablar? Rompió el papel, y volvió a su posición anterior, rogando por que se acabara la clase.

-

El timbre que daba por terminada la clase y que anunciaba el comienzo del receso sonó, todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a salir del salón.

—no manches, casi me quedo dormida—se quejo Sakura mientras bostezaba, seguía sentaba en su lugar y se estiraba con pereza.

—Saku-chan... la Historia es muy interesante cuand...—

—ya, ya... Hinata, enserio, si me sigues hablando de Historia me voy a quedar dormida—interrumpió la pelirrosa. La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de la ojijade.

—Está bien, pero ya apúrate— dijo, señalando los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio de Sakura.

—No, adelántate si quieres— sugirió. La Hyugga se encogió de hombros y salió del salón. Sakura comenzó a recoger sus libros y los guardo en su mochila. Se estiro de nuevo, y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida. Hasta ese momento noto como un chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo del chico y salir del salón, pero una mano la tomo por el brazo y la hizo retroceder de nuevo. Miro al chico un poco desconfiada.

—Te dije que teníamos que hablar —dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro.

—perdón, ¿Y tu quien eres?—Sabía perfectamente quien era, solo que quería fastidiar al chico. El Uchiha bufo molesto.

—Sabes perfectamente quien soy—dijo arrogante. Claro, a él, el instituto entero lo conocía, pero Sakura no le daría el gusto de que lo supiera. No lo dejaría que se sintiera importante.

—mm, pues te equivocas, no sé quién eres—dijo a la vez que miraba sus uñas. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó aun si dejar de ver sus uñas. Ante esto, Sasuke se enojo puesto que... ¡prácticamente lo estaba ignorando! En su vida lo habían ignorado, y por Dios que no sería la primera vez.

Se acerco a la pelirrosa y, sin que esta se diera cuenta, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

— ¿Pero que...?—al momento de alzar la mirada se encontró con los oscuros orbes de Sasuke, los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que Sakura podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico chocar contra su rostro. Sasuke sonrió complacido. Ahora era el momento en el que debía poner nerviosa a la chica. Se acerco a su oído y aspiro el aroma que desprendía su cabello.

—Hueles delicioso—susurro con voz seductora.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo la chica con voz _demasiado_ tranquila y sin darle importancia a lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke volvió a mirarla y ella... de nuevo miraba sus uñas. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso. La pelirrosa lo miro y sonrió—Y después de intentar ponerme nerviosa, ¿qué sigue?—se burló. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al escucharla decir eso, pero después volvió a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre. —Ya enserio... ¿qué haremos con lo del muñeco?—dijo seriamente.

—lo cuidaras Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes, Sábados y domingo—ordenó él. De acuerdo, se estaba vengando.

— ¿Estás loco, verdad?—pregunto incrédula. El chico no contesto y comenzó a salir del salón. — ¡Oye!—pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido. Suspiro. —Bien, creo que se molesto—dijo para sí y con eso salió del salón. Ya hablaría con él luego.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba. Solo sabía que había algo en aquella chica que lo atraía, tal vez porque era la única que no se moría por él. Sí, eso tenía que ser. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, había conocido lo suficiente a la chica como para saber que; tenía un carácter fuerte, no le gustaba que la subestimaran ni que la insultaran, era una muy buena estudiante, solo que la Historia no era su fuerte y que se juntaba con Uzumaki y su grupo. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para ella cayera rendida ante él...

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Ino. Sonrió.

_-_

_Además de que pronto... necesitaría una nueva novia. _

-

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Me tengo que ir!, ¡hasta mañana, Saku-chan!—dijo una pelinegra.

—ok, ¡hasta mañana!—la chica pelinegra se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando sola a la ojijade en el pasillo. Observó a ambos lados, ya casi no había nadie. Tomó como pretexto que estaba esperando al Uchiha para hablar con él, pero en realidad quería volver a ver Sai. No lo había visto desde que la había acompañado a su casa, realmente quería volver a hablar con él, le había caído demasiado bien y tenía que admitir que le atraía un poco. De nuevo observo quien estaba en el pasillo. Nadie. Suspiro derrotada. Tenía la esperanza de verlo antes de que su taller de arte comenzara. -El horario-. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar el cuaderno donde tenía apuntado el horario y los salones donde se impartían los talleres. Al momento de sacarlo, junto con el cuaderno salió un papel. Se agacho para recogerlo, pero cuando se estaba reincorporando notó como alguien estaba parado frente a ella.

Alzó la vista y vio al Uchiha, quien la observaba con una ceja levantada, parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Precisamente a ti te quería ver—comenzó a hablar la pelirrosa—porque si crees que yo voy a cuidar al estúpido muñeco cinco días y tú solo dos, estas pero requeté tarado—bien había sido algo ruda, pero no era justo que ella lo cuidara mas días que él. Había que ser equitativos, ¿no?

El Uchiha la miro con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Le encantaba el carácter que tenía la chica. Lo divertía demasiado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó al ver su sonrisa.

—Tu—respondió descaradamente. Sakura entre cerró los ojos, tal parecía que el chico se divertía mucho al verla así.

— ¿A si?—dijo—y dime... ¿dónde dejaste a tu estúpida muñequita de plástico personal?—Sasuke se acerco a ella, aún con su sonrisa.

—te crees muy lista, ¿no? — solo estaba a un paso de ella.

—No, no me creo, lo soy—dijo orgullosamente. Sasuke se acercó aún más a ella, y Sakura se percato de eso. — ¿Sabes?, te escucho perfectamente y no necesitas acercarte tanto—dijo. La sonrisa del pelinegro se hizo más grande. —...ó ¿acaso será que intentas ponerme nerviosa de nuevo?—se burlo otra vez. Sasuke se acerco más, hasta que acorralo a la chica en la pared, y coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, evitando que pudiera escapar. La pelirrosa observo eso, pero no se inmuto. —Veo que después de todo, si lo intentaras—dijo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿qué, si lo hago?— hablo el pelinegro. La chica no contesto.

—Te lo volveré a preguntar—lo miro desafiante a los ojos— después de intentar ponerme nerviosa... ¿qué harás?—el chico clavo sus ojos en los de ella. Trataba de encontrar, aunque fuera, un mínimo de nerviosismo en ella, pero le era imposible. La chica era demasiado difícil. De pronto sintió que era observado, observo despistadamente a un lado, y sonrió.

—Esto—dijo y la besó. Poso una mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco a su cuerpo. Sakura no se sorprendió ante eso, pero mantenía los labios cerrados, para que él no profundizara el beso, y trataba de separarse, aunque no podía.

Sasuke se percató de eso, y dirigió una de sus manos, la que le quedaba libre, a la nuca de ella, obligándola a abrir la boca. Una vez que tuvo acceso, adentro su lengua, haciendo gemir a la pelirrosa.

—Hm...—ante eso, Sakura supo que debía quitar al chico, comenzó a forcejear mas, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el Uchiha la apretaba mas contra él, haciendo que no pudiera respirar. Sasuke movía ágilmente su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. La chica sabía a fresas.

Con ambas manos empujo al chico y se limpio los labios, notando que ya no tenía nada del brillo que siempre usaba. Mientras que él, sonreía y se relamía los labios, degustándose con el sabor que tenía la pelirrosa.

—También sabes delicioso—dijo él.

—Eres un idiota—dijo mientras jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire que había sido robado por el Uchiha. Tenía un leve sonrojo, que la hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?—pregunto refiriéndose al beso. Ella tomó su mochila y camino tranquila hacía él, se acerco lo suficiente y le dio una cachetada, dejando una marca roja en su mejilla.

—claro que no... Imbécil—lo empujo una vez más, quitándolo de su camino, y se fue por el extenso pasillo. Sasuke sonrió mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada.

-

Sin duda esa chica tenía que ser de él.

-

Tenía que ser su novia.

-

Volvió su vista a donde estaba _Ella._ Se había ido. Le había sido difícil terminar con _ella, _así que para dejarle bien en claro que ya no quería nada con _ella_, aprovecho que estaba allí para que viera como besaba a Sakura.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

En otra parte del instituto, en el baño de mujeres para ser exactos, se encontraba una rubia. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor se podía ver claramente.

—¡¡Maldita estúpida!!—Exclamó mientras pateaba la puerta de uno de los sanitarios.—¡así que por culpa de esa, termino conmigo!—estaba roja por toda la furia que sentía. Se miro en el espejo y se retiro todas las lágrimas que tenía. Lo bueno, según ella, había sido que nadie estuviera allí para ver lo que ella vio. Sasuke besando a _"la pelo de chicle"._

Ino había sido la novia de Sasuke desde que él había entrado al instituto, todos la admiraban y la veían superior, por ser la novia del más popular. Ino Yamanaka. Al igual que conocían a Sasuke, también la conocían a ella. Se había ganado el título de la reina del instituto de Konoha. Era la chica más popular y linda, era la capitana del equipo de porristas y tenía un novia tan, o más, popular que ella. No se podía quejar. Claro, hasta que había aparecido Sakura. — Esa maldita— Dijo apretando la mandíbula—solo llegó a arruinarlo todo, es una zorra—Se dio la vuelta y salió del baño— Tengo que hacer algo, esta vez será ella, la que sufra y llore.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Tenía un álbum de fotos sobre la cama, estaba acostada boca abajo, con las manos sostenía su cabeza mientras estas se apoyaban en el colchón.

—_aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo porque no estás aquí..._—cantaba. Observaba las fotos de sus antiguos amigos de Suna. —_Aunque nada es eterno, o perfecto, tu lo eres para mí, te necesito porque sin ti... no se vivir_— le encantaba cantar, además de que tenía una muy buena voz.

De pronto, recordó lo que había pasado con el Uchiha en la tarde. Levanto una ceja. No estaba nada mal, pero simplemente con era su tipo. Sonrió. Aunque tenía que aceptar que besaba bien...muy bien.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Le bajo al volumen de la música, ya que estaba muy alta, y contesto.

— ¿Bueno?—contestó.

— _¡Saku!...que bueno que estas—_se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Ah!, Hinata ¿Qué onda?—

—_Pues, nada, solo te hablaba para recordarte lo de la competencia de porritas—_ Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No se acordaba de eso.

— ¡A sí!, la competencia...—dijo sin ánimos.

—_Sakuraaaa...—_cerro los ojos, solo le llamaba "Sakuraaaa" cuando la regañaba. —_Te lo recordé todos los días y hoy a cada clase_

—Ya Hinata, no necesito que me regañes, con mi mamá basta y sobra—murmuro— además, ya sé lo que voy a hacer, ya tengo listo todo—finalizo, para que la chica le creyera. La pelinegra parecía estar pensando, ya que tardo unos segundos en contestar.

— _¿A sí?—_pregunto si creérselo.

—Si—

— _¿Y que canción ó pista usaras?—_

—mm, pues... una, jejeje —contesto nerviosa. Antes de que la ojiblanca pudiera protestar, Sakura se adelanto—Etto...quiero que sea una sorpresa—se escucho un suspiro de derrota al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Confiare en ti, Saku-chan...—_

—gracias, Hina, te prometo que no te decepcionaré—dijo con una sonrisa.

—_está bien, pero ya me tengo que ir ¡Hasta mañana!—_

—ok, hasta mañana—dicho esto, colgó. Se puso de pie, apurada, ya tenía la coreografía, solo le faltaba la canción y la tenía que buscar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Maldición!—se escucho maldecir. Sakura se levanto apurada, y se dirigió hacia el baño. La noche anterior se había desvelado buscando la canción que quería. A los pocos minutos salió del baño y se comenzó a vestir. Tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras apurada. No había nadie, puesto que sus padres se habían ido, otra vez, de viaje. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que ellos casi no estuvieran, por lo que no le daba miedo quedarse sola. Tomo una manzana y salió de su casa.

Ya en el instituto, le tocaba clase de historia y como era esa profesora, la regaño enfrente de todos, haciendo que a Sakura le cayera mas mal de lo que ya le caía. Se sentó y la clase transcurrió normal. Una vez acabada la clase, Hinata le hablo.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

—Es que me levante tarde por que ayer me desvele—suspiro.

— ¿Y eso?

—Es que estaba...—Paró en seco al notar que estaba a punto de confesarle que le había mentido la noche pasada—Ya no importa—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—mm, ok, y dime ¿Traes la canción?—

—Sip—Abrió su mochila y comenzó a buscar el CD. Cuando lo encontró abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El que ella iba a usar era de color morado, y el que tenía en la mano era anaranjado. —No, no, no—dijo y busco desesperadamente. —no, maldita sea, no...—susurro, mientras tiraba todo lo que tenía su mochila sobre su pupitre. Hinata solo la observaba en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto desconcertada.

—El CD...lo olvide—dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que estaba apurada—se agacho y se comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa de su pupitre.

—Pero... ¿y ese que traes?—

—Esta solo es la pista—le extendió el CD anaranjado, seguía golpeándose.

—Pero no es tan grave...tienes la pista—dijo animándola. La pelirrosa levanto la cabeza y la observo.

—Yo quería la canción...—suspiro resignada—pero ya que

Todos se sentaron al ver entrar a la profesora de porristas entrar al salón.

—escuchen, hoy no habrá clase de deporte para los chicos ni para las chicas—Explicó—pero se les permitirá observar la competencia —Observo todo el salón—bien, los espero en el gimnasio—dijo y salió.

—Saku-chan, me voy adelantando, tengo que hablar con mi primo Neji—se puso de pie y la miro—te esperare en el gimnasio—sonrió y con eso se fue.

La pelirrosa suspiro, tomo sus cosas, y también salió del salón. Iba un poco distraída mientras caminaba por el pasillo, algunos estaban afuera de sus clases, pero no le tomo importancia. Cuando estaba llegando al gimnasio, sintió como chocaba con alguien, retrocedió y alzo la mirada. Una chica alta, de cabello rubio y agarrado en 4 coletas, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de intimidarla.

—Ten más cuidado, idiota—dijo la chica. Sakura entre cerró los ojos, y también frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que la insultara.

—ten más cuidado tu, estúpida—contesto ella, dejando sorprendida a la rubia, quien a los pocos minutos comenzó a reírse. La pelirrosa levanto una ceja, ante el comportamiento de la chica.

— ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Me caes bien—dijo ignorando la pregunta, a lo que Sakura se confundió aun mas.

— ¿Qué?

—Veras, siempre hago eso para ver que clase de chicas son algunas, las intimido, como trate de hacer contigo—dijo y al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirrosa, siguió—si, lo sé, no soy muy buena explicando, pero es que me gusta la gente valiente, y tú me caes bien—sonrió—por cierto, me llamo Temari

—Ah, yo soy Sakura Haruno—sonrió.

— ¿en que salón vas?—

—En el 4D—

— ¿te toca deportes?—

—sí, pero no nos darán por la competencia para capitana de porristas—explico.

—Si, en el salón no paran de hablar de esa competencia, pero escuche que solo dos competirán—dijo— una es Yamanaka, creo, y la otra...

—Soy yo— terminó de decir Sakura.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto—vaya, así que tu eres la que "reto" a la rubia Yamanaka—dijo

—jajá, si

— ¿y ya estas lista?

—mm, pues, se podría decir que si

—Te estaba buscando, Temari—dijo un chico castaño, con varias líneas pintadas en la cara.

—pues ya me encontraste—Sakura fijo su vista en el chico—el es mi hermano, Kankuro—los presento, la pelirrosa solo sonrió y el castaño devolvió el gesto. — ¡Ah!, y dime ¿Qué te falta?—dijo regresando a la plática de antes.

—Pues tengo todo, pero se me olvido la canción que quería, y aquí solo traigo la pista—dijo mostrándole el CD.

—nosotros vamos a manejar lo del sonido, si quieres dame el CD—sugirió y Sakura se lo dio.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir—dijo la ojijade—hasta luego, Temari—se giro a ver al chico—hasta luego, Kankuro—este solo movió la cabeza en señal de despedida.

— ¡Suerte!—exclamo la rubia. Cuando perdió de vista a la pelirrosa se giro a ver a su hermano—mira que canción es—dijo observando el CD y entregándoselo, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño—Hermano ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

—creo que sí, Hermana—la miro con complicidad.

—pues entonces ve por las cosas, yo buscare a los demás—indicó. Él solo asintió y los dos se fueron por direcciones contrarias.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sakura estaba sentada, esperaba a que la profesora llegara. Se subió en la banca en la que estaba sentada y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Hinata. De pronto sintió como la tomaban de la cintura, por atrás, y la bajaban de la banca. Se giro dispuesta a golpear al que había hecho eso, pero se sorprendió al ver a un pelinegro sonriéndole.

— ¿Sai?—dijo confundida.

—Me entere de que ibas a competir, y decidí venir a verte—dijo mientras con su mano tocaba la punta de la nariz de Sakura y la golpeaba levemente. La chica rió ante el gesto de él. Suspiro.

—Vaya, gracias—sonrió, pero unos segundos después, esa sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios—nunca me dijiste en que salón ibas—dijo.

—Voy en el 4B—dijo sin tomarle importancia.

—Pero... ¿no tienes clase?—pregunto, un poco preocupada por el hecho de que si lo encontraban afuera de su clase, lo regañaran, y todo por ir a verla.

—No te preocupes, me tocaba con Kakashi—la chica se alivio al escuchar el nombre de su tutor y profesor, ya que todos conocían perfectamente que el llegaba 15 minutos, o más, tarde.

—Sakura—interrumpió la profesora, quien acababa de llegar— ¿Quieres pasar tu primero, o dejaras a Ino?—pregunto.

—Da igual—dijo mientras levantaba los hombros.

—está bien, entonces primero ira Ino—dijo y se fue. Sakura suspiro aburrida, mientras observaba las gradas, en las cuales estaban sus compañeros de salón y otros que no conocía. Fijo su vista en Hinata, quien se acercaba a ellos.

—Sakura, que bueno que estas aquí—dijo la pelinegra.

Después de haberlos presentado, Sai se había tenido que ir, no sin antes prometerle a la pelirrosa que en el receso la buscaría. Ahora estaba, de nuevo, sentada en la misma banca, Hinata estaba sentada a un lado de ella. Paseo la vista una vez más por las gradas, y sus ojos se fijaron en un pelinegro. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las gradas más altas, estaba solo y tenía sus penetrantes ojos negros en ella. Los dos recordaban lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sakura mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que la competencia dio inicio. El Uchiha sonrió.

Ino se paró en medio del gimnasio. Solo levanto la mano y la música comenzó a sonar. Sakura levanto una ceja. Vaya que la _muñequita de plástico _era buena. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. De repente el rostro del Uchiha apareció en su mente. Abrió los ojos alarmada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Y es que, desde el beso que le había dado, no dejaba de pensar en él. No es que le gustara, pero siempre cuando recordaba algo, él aparecía. Era extraño. Frunció el ceño. Y no le gustaba.

— ¡Sakura, vas tú!—exclamó emocionada la pelinegra a su lado. Lo que la hizo volver a la realidad. Ino había acabado y todo su grupito de amigas le aplaudían y le decían que era la mejor. La pelirrosa suspiro por-quien-sabe-que-vez en el día. Se puso de pie y miro a su amiga, quien le sonreía dulcemente—suerte—dijo. Sakura solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Mientras avanzaba, recordaba a sus amigas en Suna, donde era la capitana del equipo de porristas. Una vez que estuvo en el centro del gimnasio, miro a la profesora y esperó hasta que ella le indicara que podía comenzar.

Una vez que le profesora le indicara con la cabeza que podía empezar, levanto la mano, en señal de que pusieran la música.

Tenía la mirada en el suelo, esperando impaciente a que la música comenzara.

_**-Lets get it started, in here...- **_Se escuchó la voz de una mujer en todo el gimnasio. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, así comenzaba la canción que ella quería.

La pelirrosa alzó la vista a donde provenía esa voz. Temari. Estaba en las gradas que estaban frente a ella, en las más altas y junto a ella estaba su hermano, Kankuro, y otros dos chicos que no conocía. Los cuatro tenían micrófonos en sus manos. La chica de cuatro coletas le sonrió y Sakura pudo ver cómo le decía algo. _"Suerte"._ Leyó en sus labios.

Y entendió. Sin perder un minuto más, se dispuso a comenzar su coreografía. Todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta. Aparte de que la ojijade bailaba demasiado bien, ver a los "4 chicos problema" ayudando a alguien no les dejaba otro gesto más que: "O".

Ya todos conocían a Temari. El instituto entero sabía que nadie se podía acercar a ella; era muy agresiva. Pero también era muy hermosa. Nadie sabía de algún amigo que tuviera, ella siempre estaba al lado de su hermano, y no menos importante, Kankuro. Siempre se metía en problemas, donde quiera que hubiera una pelea, él siempre estaba allí.

Kai y Shiro, sus amigos, también eran iguales que ellos, les gustaba meterse en problemas. No había semana en la que no visitaran la dirección. Ellos eran los únicos que se juntaban con Kankuro y Temari. Eran los únicos "locos", según los demás, que eran amigos de ellos. Todas las mujeres en el instituto no se atrevían, siquiera, a mirar a Temari. Le tenían miedo.

Una vez que termino la canción, todos salieron de sus trances y comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Sakura. La profesora sin dudarlo aplaudió también. Camino hacía ella y le entrego un uniforme especial, que la destacaba como la capitana. La pelirrosa solo sonrió.

-

* * *

-

**Hola**, de nuevo. ¿Que les pareció? No desesperen, en el próximo cap., (como ya dije allá arriba), habrá mas **Sasusaku**. ¡Y la fiesta de Hinata!

* * *

_03-Octubre-2008_

_Jo-Jo-Jo OwO, otro capitulo editado (: _

**-I**kamari-cha**n** (:


	4. Cap 4

Hola. ¡He aquí la continuación! Espero les guste, hay algo de SaiSaku, pero les juro que es lo último que leerán aquí, n.n, Gomenasai.

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)-

¡A leer! xD

-

-

* * *

-

-

— ¡¿Qué no entiendes que en mi casa no se puede, Naruto?!—exclamo irritado Kiba.

—ta' bien—dijo derrotado. Se encontraban en la salida del instituto, planeando la fiesta-no-tan-sorpresa de Hinata.

— ¿y p-porque n-no es en mi c-casa?—dijo la pelinegra.

— ¿estás segura, Hinata-chan?... ¿tu papá no se molestara?—dijo el rubio ojiazul.

—él casi n-nunca e-esta—Naruto se colocó una mano en el mentón, pensativo.

— ¿Y tú que piensas, Sakura-chan?—todos los presentes se giraron a observar a la pelirrosa, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra y tenía la mirada perdida.—tierra llamando a Sakura-me-creo-porque-soy-la-nueva-capitana- Haruno—bromeó el rubio. Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—pues, me parece bien...siempre y cuando, Hinata, estés segura que no haya nadie en tu casa—ahora todas las miradas estaban posadas en la ojiblanca.

—s-solo estará mi p-primo Neji—expresó la chica, sonrojada por la mirada atenta de todos. La pelirrosa suspiro. Neji era uno de los más populares, jugaba en el equipo de Básquetbol y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Al igual que el Uchiha, era un engreído de lo peor y tenía un carácter similar al de él. Suspiro de nuevo. Si la fiesta era en casa de Hinata, seguro su primo invitaría a todo los populares-cabezas-huecas y Sasuke también iría. Pero al final termino aceptando.

Treinta minutos más tarde estaba de camino a su casa. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto-no-definido. Sonrió al recordar como en la última clase su tutor, Kakashi, fue a visitarlos para ver que tal iban con lo del muñeco. Les había ordenado a todos que le mostraran sus muñecos. Kakashi había pasado por cada fila, inspeccionándolos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a uno sin ropa, a otro sin cabeza y unos no los llevaban, pero fue uno el que casi le causaba un infarto: el de Naruto, el pobre muñeco tenía la cabeza, si, pero toda quemada.

Naruto le explico que, mientras estaba preparándose su _preciado_ Ramen, se le había incendiado un trapo que estaba cerca, había tomado lo primero que estaba a su alcance para apagarlo, y si, el pobre muñeco... estaba a su alcance.

Estaba por golpear a Naruto, pero se contuvo y solo les quito los muñecos a todos, y antes de irse les había dicho: _'para mayor seguridad, no tengan hijos por favor'_

Tan pronto llegó a su casa, se metió a la ducha, y de ahí no salió hasta una hora después.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El día de la fiesta por fin había llegado. Sakura estaba en el cuarto de Hinata, la ayudaba a arreglarse.

La pelirrosa había optado por ponerse una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa que se amarraba por el cuello de color café y unas botas a juego con la blusa. El cabello se lo había dejado suelto, y lo tenía medio ondulado, este solo era adornado por un broche café del lado derecho. Y por último, solo se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios.

—Listo—dijo Sakura, una vez que vio a Hinata lista.

— ¿e-estás segura que no es demasiado?—pregunto la pelinegra mientras se veía en una espejo de cuerpo entero.

—claro que no—se arreglo un poco el cabello y salió del cuarto, dejando sola a Hinata. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. La fiesta ya había comenzado desde hacía un buen rato, pero como todos saben, las mujeres nos tardamos mucho en arreglar. (xD)— bueno, pues Hinata ya esta lista—anunció una vez frente a sus amigos.

—wow, Sakura-chan, te vez genial—dijo Naruto. La pelirrosa sonrió.

— ¿a si?, pues espera a ver a Hinata—el rubio no entendió y la miro incrédulo.

—por cierto, Sakura, te buscan en la puerta—anunció Shikamaru con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro. Sin entender, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, ya había bastante gente por toda la casa, lo que se lo complico un poco. Cuando al fin llego, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Temari!—sonrió, y vio que venía con Kankuro y sus amigos.

—te dije que vendría ¿vez?—

Después de una corta platica, Kankuro se ofreció a ser el "DJ" de la fiesta. Sakura gustosa, acepto, y se dio cuenta del gran talento que tenía el chico.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—vaya...después de todo no esta tan aburrida como pensé— dijo un chico de cabello largo, negro.

—Hmp—"dijo" su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Sasuke?—

—Ahora vengo, Neji— dijo ignorando la pregunta. Se alejo del chico y comenzó a buscar a alguien entre toda la gente. Sonrió al encontrarla subiendo las escaleras.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Hinata, no tengo tu tiempo!—grito desesperada la pelirrosa—ya te dije que estas bien—suspiro cansada. Hinata estaba encerrada en el baño, no quería salir, puesto que le daba vergüenza como iba vestida. —Hinata, te advierto que estudie karate y puedo romper lo que sea que me pongas en frente...y adivina ¡Tu puerta está enfrente!—exclamó exasperada.

—Está bien—dijo débilmente la pelinegra, mientras abría la puerta. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo cabizbaja que estaba, así que decidió ayudarla.

— ¿Sabes?, allá abajo hay un puño de zorras que están rondando a Naruto—como si fueran palabras mágicas, subió su mirada, son los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Nos vamos?—dijo muy decidida. Tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y salió. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Hinata buscaba con la mirada a Naruto. Sakura se percató de eso, y sonrió satisfecha.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Naruto estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala. Sakura le había dicho que la esperara ahí. Aunque, ya llevaba esperando un buen rato. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada por donde se había ido la pelirrosa, para ver si ya venía. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien estaba junto con Sakura.

Era Hinata.

Llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes, se le ceñía al cuerpo, y le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Tenía un collar de plata y pulseras iguales, se había maquillado un poco.

—hermosa—susurro inconscientemente el rubio. Sin quererlo, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada buscando a Naruto, que no se percató de que él estaba frente a ella, observándola embobado. Se sonrojo ante esto.

—N-naru-to—susurro.

— ¿Quieres bailar con migo?—dijo. La chica trago saliva audiblemente y asintió. Así se dirigieron a donde los demás estaban bailando, y por _casualidad _comenzó una canción lenta.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que _casualidad _era el segundo nombre de Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Kankuro, sonriendo.

Sintió su garganta seca y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba de lo más tranquila tomando agua, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, y pegarla a un cálido cuerpo.

—Te estaba buscando...—susurraron en su oído. Sakura reconoció la voz de inmediato.

— ¿Crees que eso me interesa?—dijo burlonamente—suéltame—ordenó después de unos segundos.

—Te ves linda—dijo él, ignorando lo que había dicho la chica. Acercó su rostro al cabello de la pelirrosa. Le encantaba como olía.

—Uchiha, suéltame—demando, esta vez levanto un poco la voz. Estaba forcejeando, pero como él estaba detrás de ella y la tenía sujeta de la cintura, no podía hacer mucho.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto. Ahora su cabeza estaba en la curvatura de su cuello. Su cálida respiración hacía que la piel se le erizara, y que le provocara un gran placer.

—Ok...contare hasta 3, para que me sueltes—dijo un poco harta. El chico sonrió divertido. —1...—comenzó a contar—...2...—Y sin que lo esperara, Sasuke la giro y la acorralo contra la pequeña barra que había allí, pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo. Sakura gimió ante eso.

El pelinegro se acerco a sus labios y la beso con intensidad. Ella sonrió y correspondió de la misma forma. Sasuke adentro su lengua en la boca de la chica, arrancándole un gemido.

Tomo con sus dientes el labio inferior de Sasuke, e inesperadamente, lo golpeo en su parte más sensible—..3...—dijo y salió de la cocina, dejando al chico muriéndose de dolor, pero con un buen sabor de boca. (N/a: jajajaja,)

Llegó a las escaleras y se sentó en un escalón. Suspiró e inconscientemente, se lamió los labios, recordando lo de hace unos minutos. El pelinegro no besaba bien...besada espectacularmente bien. Pero no. No podía pensar así. Él era un muñequito de plástico, hueco.

No supo porque, pero el resto de la fiesta, se la paso pensando en él.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**1 mes después.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

La pelirrosa caminaba de forma desganada hacia su salón, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la giraban, haciéndola quedar frente a un chico pelinegro.

—Sai... ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto.

—Nada...solo quería verte—Sonrió y se acerco a la chica. Deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de la Haruno, lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco. Después de eso, se marchó. Sakura sonrió. Desde hacia unas semanas que se comenzaron a conocer mejor. El chico era todo un encanto. Suspiro y entro a su clase. Sin percatarse de que una rubia había visto la escena.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino?—pregunto una de sus amigas al verla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Nada—se humedeció los labios y sonrió maliciosamente—solo que ya se como vengarme de la pelo-de-chicle- esa—dijo y comenzó a reírse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Sakura tarareaba una canción, mientras que Sai se limitaba a observarla con una sonrisa.

—Sai... ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?— El mencionado dejo de caminar y se colocó frente a ella. Sakura solamente lo observo, y, cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo, alguien los interrumpió.

—vaya, vaya...con que no pierdes el tiempo, Haruno—dijo despectivamente una rubia ojiazul que estaba atrás de Sai.

—hay no...¿Tu aquí?—comenzó la pelirrosa— ¿Sabes?, estaba comenzando a preocuparme—dijo Sarcástica. Ino hizo una mueca de fastidio y suspiro, no podía perder el control. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar su plan.

—No, Haruno, la que está preocupada por ti, soy yo... Deberías cuidar tus amistades...—dijo mientras veía a Sai de arriba abajo. Sakura entre cerró los ojos. La actitud de Ino le estaba comenzando a molestar.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa con quien me junte o no?

—Yo solo decía, Haruno...Porque ya ves que hay cada _golpeador_—resalto la última palabra, y solo un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza de manera preocupada.

—Deja de decir idioteces... ¿Quieres?—

—No son idioteces, _Sakura, _o... ¿Por qué no le preguntas a _Sai_?—Hasta ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro apretaba sus manos, ahora puños, haciéndose daño, y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sakura frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia la rubia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oh...¿Qué acaso no te lo contó, Sai?—pregunto colocando una mano a la altura de su boca, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Contarme... ¿Qué?—Ino comenzó a caminar alrededor de los dos chicos, mientras reía perversamente.

—Osea que... no te contó que su papá es un _delincuente—_Se detuvo al lado de Sakura y le susurro al oído—...un _golpeador_ y...que está en la cárcel...— La pelirrosa se sorprendió un poco. _Sai no le había contado eso..._

Pero luego recordó que se trataba de _Ino-manipuladora-consigo-todo-lo-que-quiero-Yamanaka. _Seguramente lo decía para fastidiar.

—Eso no es verdad—dijo con mucha seguridad. Y, antes de que Ino dijera algo, Sai se adelanto.

—Sí lo es, Sakura... —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fijo su vista en él. Ya había alzado la vista y no tenía expresión alguna.

—Sai...—Susurro. El pelinegro bajo la mirada nuevamente, pero luego observo a la chica rubia, quien seguía sonriendo.

—Nunca te vas a cansar... ¿Cierto?—la ojiazul solo lo miro sin entender— ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de recordárselo a toda la escuela?...—suspiro—Pero te diré la verdad. Mi mamá engaño a mi papá, fue ella la que se cayó por las escaleras...y fue ella la que lo denunció acusándolo de maltrato...todo fue un invento...

—Pues digas lo que digas...tu padre es una basura...—Sin que se lo esperara, el chico la empujo contra una pared, mientras la veía furioso.

—Te lo advierto, Ino... no vuelvas a decir que mi padre es una basura...—Sakura solo observaba a Sai. Nunca lo había visto así.

Ino iba a responderle, pero se percató de que algunos de los maestros se acercaban. Y su sonrisa perversa volvió. Eso iba a resultar mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

—No, Sai...—dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión desesperada. —No me hagas daño por favor...

Sai frunció el ceño. Podía notar que la chica estaba actuando, pero no sabía el por que.

—Te lo suplico... ¡haré lo que tú quieras, pero no me hagas daño!—Seguía exclamando.

— ¿Pero que pasa aquí?—se escucho una voz grave en el pasillo. Era el director.

— ¡Director!—grito Ino, al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos de este, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—pregunto una vez más. Junto a él venían 3 profesores que Sakura no conocía.

—yo... Sai...me-me estaba lastimando—Sakura se desconcertó y miro a Sai esperando a que hiciera algo, pero él tenía la mirada perdida.

—Eso no es cierto—si Sai no hacía nada, ella lo haría. El director la miro, al igual que todos. —Ino está mintiendo...—dijo.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Haruno?—pregunto severamente— ¿Y cómo sabe que Ino miente?—

— ¡Sai no le hizo nada!—se exaspero.

—Ino, Sai, acompáñenme—ordenó, ignorando a Sakura. Ella solo observo como el ojinegro caminaba sin protestar. Antes de entrar a la dirección, pudo ver como Ino sonreía maliciosamente, lo que le dio más coraje. No dio ni dos pasos, cuando la voz del director la detuvo. —Señorita Haruno, retírese

—No me voy a ir

—Entonces no interfiera

—Ino es una maldita manipuladora... ¡¿Qué no lo entiende?!—estaba desesperada. Por cómo había visto a Sai, sabía que no haría nada, y estando solo, Ino podría inventar cualquier cosa en su contra.

—Se lo advierto—indicó el hombre y con eso, se metió en la dirección, dejando sola a Sakura.

— ¡Maldita sea!—grito, mientras apretaba sus puños. No le quedaba más que esperar.

15 minutos después, salió Ino con una sonrisa triunfante, luego salió Sai con la mirada perdida. Se acerco a él y lo hizo detenerse.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada...—dijo simplemente y siguió caminando. Sakura se desespero ante la actitud tan derrotista del chico.

— ¡Sai!, ya me harte de tu maldita actitud... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¡Me expulsaron, Sakura, eso es lo que me pasa!

— ¿¡Que!?...pero...—cerro los ojos fuertemente—...maldita Ino—susurro.

—Me iré de Konoha...—dijo inesperadamente. Sakura se quedo sin habla por unos momentos. Sintió su vista nublarse.

— ¿por qué?...—apenas y pudo pronunciar eso. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—De toda Konoha, ninguna preparatoria me acepto, solo esta...—

La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada al suelo, Sai se acerco a ella y le tomo delicadamente el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Iré a vivir con un tío...

— ¡No, Sai!—interrumpió la ojijade, mientras lo miraba suplicante—tú no te puedes ir...

—Sakura, créeme que si por mi fuera, no me iría, pero no me puedo quedar aquí

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—no lo se... yo...

—Sai...—lo miro a los ojos y pregunto de nuevo— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Dentro de una semana, como mucho...

Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Ino los miraba desde una esquina del pasillo. Estaba satisfecha. Por fin había hecho pagar a Sakura. Lo que Ino no sabía, era que lo que la pelirrosa sentía en esos momentos, no se compararía con lo que ella sentiría después.

_El haber provocado que corrieran a Sai, era algo de lo que después se arrepentiría y...con creces. _

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya todo el colegio se había enterado de que Sai había sido expulsado. Sakura estaba un poco distraída pensando en el chico. Ahora que no estaba se había dado cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no sentía más que una amistad hacia él. Aunque una amistad demasiado fuerte.

Estaba sentada en su escritorio. Hinata todavía no había llegado. De pronto un risa, bastante escandalosa, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era Ino, estaba platicando, al parecer de algo muy gracioso, con su grupito de amigas.

Inconscientemente apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. No había olvidado ni un segundo que ella había sido la culpable de todo. Aunque todavía no pensaba en una forma de vengarse de ella, no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Aparto de su mente todos esos pensamientos. Hinata había llegado junto con Naruto.

Si, ya eran novios.

Hinata le había contado que mientras bailaban en su fiesta, el rubio le había pedido que fuera su novia. Había sido algo vergonzoso, ya que la pelinegra casi se desmaya, pero al final le dijo que si.

Estaba contenta por ellos dos. Sonrió. Pero tan pronto como su sonrisa apareció, se esfumo al ver entrar a Sasuke.

El recuerdo de su beso volvió a su mente. Aparto la mirada de él rápidamente, mientras contenía la respiración. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No debería pensar en eso. Además tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

De nuevo, todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el Uchiha.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

_Riiiiing..._

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón al oír el timbre.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?—pregunto un chico rubio.

—Sí—dijo un poco harta. Naruto estaba empeñado en llevarla a su casa, estaba preocupado por ella.

—está bien, pero dime... ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo que "que me pasa"?—pregunto extrañada.

—Saku, u-últimamente estas u-un poco rara—comento Hinata, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Yo no estoy rara...soy la misma—los tres amigos salieron del salón, y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos del colegio.

—E-es por S-Sai ¿Cierto?—Sakura suspiro derrotada.

—si

—¿Por ese teme?, bah... yo pensé que ya te habías enterado de que subieron el precio del Ramen—Ambas chicas lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza—¿Qué?... yo estuve peor que Sakura-chan cuando me entere...

—Naruto...ya no hables... ¿sí?—suplico la pelirrosa. El rubio solo se cruzo de brazos, mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

—B-bueno, Saku, ya nos vamos... ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, ya váyanse—Con eso los dos chicos se fueron. Suspiro audiblemente.

— ¿Recordando a tu "príncipe azul", Haruno?— _-"Ino"-_pensó la ojijade. Se giro para quedar frente a ella.

— ¿No teniendo nada que hacer, Yamanaka?—dijo Sakura— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a vomitar?

— ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando en _Sai_... y tengo una duda... ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo como para estar con él?—

—Eso a ti no te importa, estúpida—dijo y se fue, empujo por un costado a Ino para poder pasar.

Dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo e inesperadamente la tomaron del brazo.

—hay no...¿Qué acaso tengo un imán para los muñequitos de plástico?—Comento al ver que el que la había detenido, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hmp—apretó más el agarre de su mano.

— ¿Me sueltas?...me tengo que ir—dijo de forma cortante la pelirrosa. Para su sorpresa Sasuke la soltó, pero cuando iba a pasar por un lado, él la detuvo colocando una mano a la altura de su estomago, impidiéndole el paso. Ella solo rodó los ojos— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar contigo...

— ¿Sobre que?

—Se que te quieres vengar de Ino—Entre cerró los ojos. ¿Eso a él que le interesaba?

— ¿Y?

—Yo te puedo ayudar...—Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y tú como en que me puedes ayudar?—pregunto irónica. Sasuke se quedo unos segundos en silencio—Mira, Uchiha, sinceramente, no necesito tu ayuda...yo puedo sola—se iba a ir, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

—Tienes que salir conmigo...—abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se giro y lo vio. El pelinegro la miraba esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Qué?

—Se mi novia—dijo sin titubeos—Piensa—comenzó— ¿Que es lo que a Ino le dolería mas, que el ver que seas mi novia?—la chica se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía la razón—Y conociendo a todo el colegio, pronto empezaran a decir que yo la deje por ti, eso será un golpe muy fuerte para el ego de Ino, créeme—El pelinegro se acerco a ella— ¿Qué dices, aceptas o no?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Esa era una muy buena venganza. Pero iba en contra de ella el salir con chicos-cabezas-huecas-egoístas-y-estúpidos. El rostro de Sai con la mirada perdida llegó a sus pensamientos. Él había sido el único perjudicado en todo eso. Así que...

Alzó la vista y lo miro a los ojos.

—Está bien, acepto—dijo decididamente.

Sasuke solo sonrió arrogante.

-

* * *

**-**

¿Que tal?... Este cap. está un poco corto, y creo que no pasa algo demasiado interesante, pero de aquí en adelante...la relación de Sasuke y Sakura!, (wuajaja). Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado,... de todas maneras ya saben que los rr son más que bienvenidos... (:

¡Les agradezco a todos por sus review's! ... no saben cuan feliz soy al leerlos:)

¡Se cuidan!

* * *

_03-Octubre-2008 _

_-__Editado xD_

_**U**ff, D:_

**-I**kamari-chan (:


	5. Cap 5

Se estarán preguntando, ¿Acaso ya llego el apocalipsis?...no, el apocalipsis no ha llegado, pero mi cumpleaños ¡Sí!, jajajaja, Si damas y caballeros ¡Es mi cumple!, Este capítulo está _más _corto, pero no se preocupen, que hay puro Sasusaku!, jajá xD!...Espero que lo disfruten (:

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)-

-

-

* * *

-

—Ven—Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la llevó afuera del colegio. Caminaron por el estacionamiento y se pararon frente al coche del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sube, te llevare a tu casa—Dijo él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, para que Sakura subiera.

—No—Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y lo miro desconfiada.

—Sakura, necesito saber dónde vives para ir por ti mañana, tenemos que llegar juntos aquí— Explicó el pelinegro. Más o menos convencida, la pelirrosa subió al auto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche al chico, lo que a él le pareció gracioso.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a casa de la chica. Sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta, Sakura salió sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Saco las llaves de su mochila para entrar.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Sasuke entró, Sakura solo lo observo.

—Sí, claro, pasa—Comento sarcástica. Suspiro y dejo sus cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme afuera?—Inquirió el moreno.

—Si— contesto sin darle importancia. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cocina para tomar algo. Sasuke la siguió.

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno con refresco de naranja. Se giro de nuevo y observo como el chico la observaba en silencio, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no te vas?—Estaba siendo grosera a propósito. No estaba de humor como para aguantar a alguien en esos momentos. Sasuke se acerco a ella, apoyo las manos en la encimera de la cocina, una mano a cada lado de Sakura y se inclino un poco, quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

—Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto algunas cosas, Sakura—Suspiró resignada, no iba a poder deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Como nos vamos a comportar en el colegio— Ambos se miraron a los ojos por breves segundos.

—Eso ya lo sé...—Aparto al chico de ella— Ni que no hubiera tenido un novio antes—Susurró. —Es igual—comento mientras entornaba los ojos, como si fuera obvio. Sin que se lo esperara, el chico la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él.

—Con migo no va a ser igual, Sakura— Se acercó a su odio y susurro- yo no soy como los novios que has tenido...

—Suéltame—Empujo al chico y salió de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué tan agresiva?—Pregunto con sorna.

—Porque se me da la gana—Contestó de forma ruda.

Sonrió. No sabía porque, pero le gustaba hacer enojar a la pelirrosa. Su carácter le fascinaba cada vez más.

—Mejor golpéame de una vez—Comentó.

—Créeme que lo haré, si no te largas— Sasuke no contestó y se acerco a ella.

—Mañana pasaré por ti— Le recordó. Después de eso, le dio un beso corto y rápido—Hasta luego—Con eso, salió de la casa de la chica.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Tendría que acostumbrarse a besarlo, _o a que él la besara_. Cansada se tumbó en el sillón. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Se levanto con más energías que un niño que acaba de comer azúcar. Fue al baño, y cuando regresó, prendió el reproductor de música, poniéndolo a todo volumen. (N/A: Hot-Avril Lavigne, xD!)

_-_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud…Now you're in, you can't get out…-Cantaba Sakura mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Se puso su uniforme y salió de su cuarto. Cuando estaba tomando jugo en la cocina, escucho que tocaban la puerta. Camino sin prisa por la sala. Ese día estaba de un muy buen humor. Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara desde que se había levantado, se esfumo al ver quién era.

Sasuke.

Se le había olvidado que ya eran _"novios"._ Susurro un 'diablos' y dejo pasar al chico.

—Ahora vengo, iré por mis cos...— no pudo siquiera terminar de decir eso, cuando el pelinegro la tomó del brazo y de la cintura, y la beso desesperadamente. Sakura solo se encogió en sus brazos, y deshizo el beso. Sasuke todavía la mantenía pegada a él— ¿Pero que...?— Y de nuevo el chico la beso— U-Uchiha, su-suéltame —susurro en sus labios.

Bufó irritado y se separo de ella. Quería besarla de nuevo, pero sabía que la chica se enfadaría. Así que, mejor esperaría a estar en el instituto. Allí si podría besarla todo lo que quisiera, ella no se opondría. Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar eso.

—Apúrate, que ya es tarde

—Pues no pensaste en el tiempo a la hora de besarme — protesto ella, mientras iba por sus cosas. Sakura se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía el pelinegro— Eres un idiota...

—hmp

—ya, vamos

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Sasuke.

Una vez en el colegio, se bajo él primero para abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosa— Sakura... — Ella solo lo miro, estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto, con un pie afuera— Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo.

—Si

Se inclino y la beso. Sakura no hizo nada para quitarlo. Se separó de ella y la ayudo a bajar. Cerró la puerta y la abrazó por la cintura. El instituto entero los veía y nadie podía ocultar su desconcierto. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros.

Sakura se veía hermosa ese día. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, el cual le caía finamente por sus hombros y espalda. Sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal y su pálida piel los resaltaba aun más, haciéndolos ver tentadores.

Llegaron a su salón. Ino estaba sentada en el escritorio que utilizaban los profesores, hablaba animadamente con sus 'amigas', pero al momento de alzar la mirada y ver a Sakura con Sasuke, se le heló la sangre.

La ojijade se percató de la mirada de Ino. Sonrió, tomo al chico pelinegro del cuello y lo beso. Sasuke correspondió y la atrajo hacia él de la cintura.

Ante la mirada atónita del grupo entero, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y enredo las manos del chico en su cintura.

— ¡Muñequita de plástico! —dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Ino solo la miro, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. —huy... ¿Y esa cara? —Se acerco a ella y la observo fingiendo estar alarmada— Creo que el efecto del Botox ya se te paso

Sasuke solo veía todo con una media sonrisa. Sakura se estaba desquitando, y muy bien.

—Buenos días —el profesor había entrado. Frunció el ceño al ver a Ino a punto de llorar. — ¿Qué pasa, Haruno?

—No lo sé, profesor —vio al profesor,— Pero estoy muy preocupada por mi _compañera _Yamanaka— Se giro para quedar frente a la rubia, quien permanecía parada— pobre—suspiro— se ve realmente...—cambio su expresión de inquietud a una totalmente seria—...patética— dijo con total desagrado y se fue a su lugar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ino buscaba con lágrimas en los ojos a Sakura. Estaban en la clase de deportes y la tenían libre, ambos profesores había faltado. La encontró saliendo del baño.

— ¡Tu! ¡Maldita pelo de chicle!—exclamo señalándola con el dedo, el cual temblaba debido a toda la rabia que sentía. Sakura solo la miro sin interés alguno. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!...¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas algo tan horrible?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?...Aunque, en parte tienes razón, a mí no me hiciste nada, pero a Sai si —Se acercó a la rubia —Él no tenía la culpa de nada, esto era entre tú y yo... ¿Pero quién fue la cobarde que lo metió? —pregunto refiriéndose a Ino.

—Pues no me importa —se limpió las lagrimas y la miro desafiante— Fue un alivio que lo hayan corrido...Después de todo era un tonto que solo sabía dibujar — Cerro los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de golpearla.

–Te lo advierto, Yamanaka —comenzó — A partir de ahora seré tu infierno, entiéndelo — después a de eso, se fue.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto al ver a la pelirrosa volver.

—Fui al baño —Contestó simplemente. Se sentó en una de las gradas del gimnasio, al lado de Sasuke, quien paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola. Varios alumnos de su mismo salón estaban ahí y había algunos pocos de otros grados.

—Cuando salgamos iremos a mi casa —comentó, más bien ordenó, el pelinegro. Sakura se separo de él y clavo la vista en sus ojos.

— ¿Para que o que?

—Es una mis condiciones para esto —dijo firmemente mientras la miraba.

—Ah... ¿Condiciones?...te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se ofreció — alegó ella. Se paró y se colocó frente a él, con las manos en su cintura. — Pero ya si quieres, aquí la dejamos, ya encontrare una manera de vengarme de la barbie-hueca...—dijo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomo una de sus manos, haciendo que quedara inclinada hacia él.

—Sakura, tengo de vecina a la mas chismosa del colegio... ¿Qué estupidez crees que invente al ver que llego solo a mi casa, teniéndote a ti de novia?— hizo una pausa al ver que dos chicos pasaban cerca de donde ellos estaban sentados — Ino...—Sakura lo interrumpió.

—No me hables de _ella, _por favor—dijo entre dientes.

—hmp, como sea —continuo— _ella _siempre iba todos los días a mi casa...—Sakura lo miro con una ceja levantada. —créeme que no es porque yo lo quisiera —aclaro él.

— ¿Y entonces porque tengo que ir yo?

—porque esta vez sí quiero...—Sakura se confundió ante lo que había dicho, mas no dijo nada.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ya era la hora de salida y Sakura estaba guardando unos libros que usaría al día siguiente en su casillero.

—Tú eres Sakura Haruno... ¿Cierto?— pregunto un chico a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta y quedo frente a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

—sí, soy yo

—Me llamo Ryusei, mucho gusto, Sakura-chan — se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

—mm, si igual —dijo un poco incomoda y sin interés. El chico era guapo, pero sinceramente no le gustaban los _aventados_.

—Quería ver si...—pero antes de que terminara de hablar, alguien lo interrumpió.

—Sakura...—Dio gracias al cielo de que Sasuke llegara. — Te estaba esperando

—Sasuke...—él se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo. — lo siento, es que estaba hablando con... ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?—pegunto mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Ryusei...Ustedes... ¿Son amigos?

—No. —contesto Sakura para luego tomar el rostro el chico pelinegro y besarlo delicadamente. —Somos novios— dijo luego de separarse. Al contrario de lo que los dos chicos esperaban, el castaño sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Creen que soy estúpido? —Sakura frunció el ceño. — Se muy bien que lo de ustedes es mentira — dijo — Basta con ver lo falsos que son sus besos...

—ah, con que nuestros besos son falsos... ¿Y tú que sabes? — habló la pelirrosa. Sasuke se mantenía absorto a todo eso, pero después en sus ojos apareció un brillo de diversión. Antes de que Sakura volviera a hablar, la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo, y la beso con pasión. Ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, ante la mirada algo celosa del chico ojimiel frente a ellos.

—Yo...será mejor que me vaya — anunció mientras se daba la vuelta algo cabizbajo. Sakura tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse. Una vez se fue de donde ellos estaban, Sasuke la volvió a besar.

— ¡Sasuke!— se quejo ella entre el beso. Puso las manos en el pecho de él, tratando de separarlo.

—Sakura —dijo él sin apartarse. —Ino nos está viendo —susurro.

Tan solo con escuchar eso, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y correspondió. Él solo sonrió ante eso y profundizo el beso adentrando su lengua en la boca de la ojijade, dirigió las manos a su cintura, mientras la pegaba a los casilleros, acorralándola entre uno de ellos y su cuerpo.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir al sentirlo tan cerca. Por un momento se olvido de que se besaban así por la presencia de Ino, y se dejo llevar.

— ¿Dónde está?—aun se besaban, pero quería saber dónde estaba la chica rubia. Sasuke no contesto y siguió explorando con su lengua la boca de ella. —Sasuke... ¿Dónde está?—insistió.

—No está.

— ¿Qué?

—Era mentira—contesto harto de que la chica hablara tanto. Al oír eso lo empujo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Me mentiste solo para besarme?!—exclamó indignada.

—Si —contesto como si nada.

— ¡Eres un infeliz!—Le grito furiosa, mientras se iba a la salida del instituto.

—Hn

Sasuke la siguió, él sabía que la pelirrosa se dirigía al estacionamiento. Irían a su casa como habían quedado y eso le agradaba a más no poder. Cuando llegó, la observo recargada en el auto, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Incluso enojada se veía bien...y hasta graciosa.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?— en su voz también se reflejaba lo enojada que estaba — ¿Te guste o que? —dijo mientras entornaba los ojos.

—Si...

Se acercó a ella y la acorralo, una vez más, contra el auto.

—...y no sabes cuánto —susurro en su oído. Beso delicadamente su blanquecino cuello.

—No empieces, _Uchiha..._

Media hora después ya estaban en su casa. Sasuke abrió la puerta para que Sakura pasara.

—Ya quita esa cara, Sakura —comentó al ver la expresión de fastidio que tenía la chica.

—Es la única que tengo...—dijo — ¿o que...acaso creías que iba a estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como las estúpidas que vienen aquí?— Se había acercado a él y ahora lo miraba desafiante.

—Pues no estaría nada mal...—Sí, definitivamente, le gustaba verla enojada.

Sakura se acercó más a él y se paró de puntitas— ¿Sabes lo que si no estaría nada mal?—Preguntó con voz seductora. Estaba tan cerca que sus labios rozaban cuando la pelirrosa hablaba.

— ¿Qué?..—Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, rogando por que siguiera.

—Ver mi puño en tu cara— Uf, se rompió el hechizo.

No pudo ni separarse de él, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven de cabello y ojos negros, bastante parecido a Sasuke, solo que más grande y con el cabello largo.

—Itachi...

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Hmp, vamos—tomo la mano de la pelirrosa para subir a su habitación, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

— ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

—No es mi amiga, es mi novia —dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la ojijade de manera posesiva.

— ¿Tu novia?—pregunto alzando una ceja. —Pues por la cara que tiene parece que no disfruta siéndolo.

— ¿Y eso a ti te importa?—hablo Sakura—No lo creo —Se volvería loca con otro tipo como Sasuke.

—Vaya, Vaya...veo que tu si tienes carácter—comentó sonriente el mayor. —Itachi Uchiha—dijo a modo de presentación —El hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-

* * *

-

¡Chicas!, las dejo, me tiemblan las manos, (?), no se por que, ojala que el capitulo les haya gustado, y si no... Lo siento. Espero que me manden sus reviews :)...¡Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños!, ...

¡Se cuidan!

-

* * *

-

_04-Octubre- 2008 - Editado :D_

_Casi no tengo internet, estoy extremadamente aburrida y me tengo que bañar ToT. _

_**-I**kamari-chan (:_


	6. Cap 6

Si, recién salidito de mis manos, les traigo el cap. (Ok, omitan eso por favor, u.u). Este cap. es puuuuuuro Sasusaku! jajá, sale muy poco I...bueno, mejor no les digo, y léanlo.

¡Por fin estoy de vacaciones! (Jajaja,)... No sé porque estoy tan feliz, ;)... Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. x)

**Disclaimer: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)-

**-**

**-**

* * *

-

—_Sakura-Chan…_

—_Sakura-Chan…_

— _¡Sakura-Chan! _

Sintió como la sacudían del hombro. Levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demoni…?

—Vaya, hasta ahora despiertas— comentó un chico rubio, quien estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Q-Que te pasa, Saku? —Habló Hinata, quien estaba al lado de ella.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?— preguntó extrañada.

—T-Te quedaste dormida

—ah, es que ayer me devele— Bostezó. No se había podido dormir por estar pensando en lo que sería su vida siendo novia de Sasuke. —Eso es todo, estoy bien— Sonrió para convencerlos.

—Ya… pero queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo, Sakura-Chan— Dijo Naruto sentándose arriba del escritorio de Sakura. La pelirrosa solo lo miro para que continuara, aunque en parte ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. — ¿Desde cuándo sales con el teme de Sasuke?

—Desde ayer

—P-pero ¿No decías que te caía mal?— La ojiblanca frunció el ceño, y es que Sakura le había dicho innumerables veces las ganas de vomitar que le daban al ver a uno de los _populares._

—No, no me cae mal, lo odio —Dijo. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Cómo que lo odias? —Suspiró. Tendría que explicarles lo de su venganza.

-…

—Así que es eso…—Dijo Naruto. Sakura ya les había contado el porqué estaba con Sasuke.

—Tengo que ser su novia si quiero vengarme de la maldita rubia esa…

—P-pero… ¿No crees que es mucho?

—Claro que no, Hinata—Dirigió su mirada a la puerta del aula, la cual había cerrado para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Estaban en la hora de deportes, razón por la cual nadie estaba allí. —Tú no viste la cara de Sai cuando me dijo que lo habían expulsado. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y me dolió mucho el verlo así… además de que Ino le dijo a todo el colegio lo de su padre y…ustedes saben

—Bueno, ahora que ya nos explicaste, me puedo quedar tranquilo sin pensar que estas enamorada de él— Dijo sonriendo. Después de eso, la campana sonó dando por terminada la clase de deportes.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Estaban jugando contra una de las escuelas de la zona. Konoha les ganaba por 2 puntos en el marcador.

Sasuke encesto una vez más, mientras todas las porristas lo animaban y le decían lo bien que jugaba. Todas menos Sakura. Ésta se encontraba un poco alejada de las demás, hablando con su amigo.

Rió de nuevo ante lo que le contaba Naruto, a un lado de él estaba Hinata, quien sonreía cálidamente por las ocurrencias de su chico rubio.

—Ya, Sakura-Chan, es enserio—Se quejo Naruto mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil.

—Está bien…prometo ya no burlarme— Observo al ojiazul frente a ella. Naruto tenía un ojo morado, de camino a su casa se había caído de su patineta y… su ojo había sido el único afectado.

—S-Saku —Habló Hinata.

— ¿Quep?

— ¿No deberías estar a-apoyando a Sasuke-kun?

— ¿A quie…?—Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sasuke, su _novio,_ estaba jugando basquetbol. — Es cierto — Se despidió y se fue con las demás. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos intensos ojos negros. Sasuke miraba fijamente y Sakura pudo ver una llama de ira en ellos.

Se había molestado por que ella no estaba apoyándolo. Apartó la mirada y siguió jugando.

Dieron por terminado el partido. El equipo de Sasuke les había ganado por más de 10 puntos al equipo contrario. La mayoría anotados por el Uchiha.

De repente observó como Ino se acercaba al pelinegro, queriendo felicitarlo por su triunfo.

Frunció el ceño _molesta._ Se sorprendió al notar que estaba… ¿Celosa? ¡No!. Ella no _podía_ estar celosa. Más no le tomo importancia y camino hacía su **novio**. (N/a: nótese como cambia de cursiva a negrita.)

Sasuke estaba tomando agua cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás. Giró un poco su cabeza y vio una cabellera rosada abrazándolo posesivamente. Se volteó con ella aun rodeándolo.

—Sakura…

—felicidades…_amor_— Dijo Sakura, se paró de puntitas y lo besó delicadamente.

Sus dulces labios lo hipnotizaron. Dirigió sus manos a las mejillas de la pelirrosa y profundizó el beso, adentrando su lengua lentamente.

Exploró lo más que pudo la cálida boca de la chica, aprovechando su disposición.

Después de unos segundos más, Sakura deshizo el beso quedamente.

— ¿Y eso? —Pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Su vista reparo en la rubia que salía echando fuego por los ojos y empujando a quien se ponía en su camino. Ahora ya comprendía. —Vámonos— Dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la ojijade y llevándosela a los vestidores.

—Espérame, me voy a duchar— Indicó Sasuke. Sakura suspiró y se sentó en una de las bancas.

— ¿No se supone que yo no debería estar aquí?— Inquirió acomodándose un poco el cabello con las manos.

—_Se supone_…—Dijo Sasuke. Sakura no lo veía, pero por el sonido del agua cayendo, supuso que estaba en una de las regaderas.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No lo sé…—Terminó de ducharse y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura— Celebrando.

— ¿Y tú por qué no vas a celebrar? — Se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los casilleros, el cual tenía un llavero bastante gracioso.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo no voy a celebrar?—Susurró Sasuke en su oído, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y rozó su pálido cuello con sus labios.

—Uchihaaaa… — Dijo a modo de advertencia la pelirrosa. Él la volteó y la pegó al casillero.

— ¿Y dónde quedó eso de _"Amor", _Sakura? —Sus alientos se mezclaban, estaban demasiado cerca. Sasuke solo llevaba un pants deportivo y Sakura traía el uniforme de porristas, el cual se le ceñía al cuerpo.

—Sabes que solo era porque estaba la estúpida esa— Aclaró mirándolo a los ojos. Él tenía una de sus manos recargada en el casillero a la altura de la cabeza de Sakura y la otra estaba en su cintura. Sasuke paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo de la peli rosada. Se veía sumamente sexy con ese uniforme.

—Si quieres me doy vuelta para que veas mejor— Dijo sarcástica al darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva de Sasuke.

—Por favor— Dijo él mientras sonreía arrogante.

—Era una broma, imbécil—Dijo harta.

—Muy tarde— Sakura no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el chico la girara, haciéndola quedar de espaldas a él, nuevamente.

— ¡Qué haces! —Exclamó. Sasuke se pegó más a ella.

—Aceptando… —Tomó su cabello y lo hizo a un lado para poder besar su cuello y colocó sus manos en las caderas de la Haruno.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando sintió que el ojinegro comenzaba a subir lentamente sus manos.

— ¡Sasuke!... ¡Suéltame, idiota!— Forcejeo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la aprisionara aún más.

—No grites…Ino podría estar afuera — Susurro con burla en su oído.

— ¡Uchiha, ya bast-hhm! —No pudo evitar gemir al sentir las manos del chico sobre sus pechos.

— ¿Ves?... tú también lo estas disfrutando —Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y, sin pudor alguno, comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

—Sa-Sasuke… deten-te —Se mordió el labio inferior para no correr el riesgo de que otro gemido se le escapara. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas contra Sasuke, provocando que éste frunciera el ceño. De nuevo hizo que ella quedara frente a él y la beso intensamente.

Sakura correspondió, dándole paso a la lengua del pelinegro, mientras comenzaba a revolver los cabellos azabaches con sus blanquecinas manos. Sus respiraciones se hicieron entrecortadas. Descendió sus manos hasta el trasero de la pelirrosa y lo apretó delicadamente contra sí, para luego pasar a acariciar sus piernas.

Aun besándose, obligo al chico a caminar un poco.

Sasuke no sabía hacia donde lo llevaba Sakura, estaba demasiado entretenido besando y mordiendo su cuello, hasta que sintió que lo empujaba y agua comenzaba a mojarlo.

—A ver si así se te baja la calentura, _Amor…_—Dijo irónica y se fue de aquel lugar azotando la puerta.

Mantuvo su vista fija en Sakura, hasta que ya no la vio más. Cerró la llave de la regadera y miro sus manos. Sonrió altanero. Al menos había valido la pena el estar, de nuevo, mojado. Sin más se dispuso a cambiarse.

Suerte que siempre llevaba un cambio de ropa extra.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Salió del instituto, mientras sentía las miradas lascivas de los hombres sobre ella. Maldijo el no haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Pero simplemente no había podido, ya que seguramente Sasuke la buscaría, en ese momento no lo quería ver.

Momentos atrás se había sorprendido al notar que ella también…lo había disfrutado. Se mordió el labio inferior. No, eso no era posible. Ella _odiaba _a Sasuke Uchiha. De no ser porque había reaccionado a tiempo, habrían terminado… haciéndolo en los vestidores. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba a una cuadra lejos del colegio. Buscó con la mirada alguna parada para el autobús. Ese día había a ir a la casa de Hinata. Llegó a la parada y se sentó a esperar.

Sacó su celular de la bolsa que traía y lo reviso, para ver si no tenía ningún mensaje de la ojiblanca, mas lo que vio fue; 5 llamadas "perdidas" de Sasuke. Rodó los ojos y suspiró. Escucho el motor de un auto frente a ella, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Camaro negro con dos líneas blancas.

Era Sasuke.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejando a la vista al Uchiha. Quería que ella subiera. Mas Sakura al contrario de hacerle caso, le volteó la cara. El pelinegro bufó ante eso.

—Sube…—Ordenó él. Sakura no le respondió, ni si quiera lo miro. — Sakura, no me obligues a subirte yo mismo…

Entornó los ojos, se puso de pie y subió al auto. Aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste? —Estaban en el mismo lugar. Frente a la parada del autobús.

—Temí por mi virginidad, ¿Sabes? —Dijo sarcástica.

—hmp…—Encendió el auto. — Iremos a mi casa

—No —Dijo decidida — Quede con Hinata, lo lamento —Fingió estar alarmada.

No necesito que le dijera la dirección, pues Hinata vivía con Neji, el amigo de Sasuke. En todo el camino no hablaron. Sakura comía un chocolate, mientras miraba por la ventana, como una niña pequeña. El pelinegro no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a sus piernas. ¿Pero como no mirarlas después de lo que había ocurrido en los vestidores del colegio? Además la falda de su uniforme las cubría escasamente.

Frenó de golpe al ver el rostro de Sakura, casi orgásmico, al degustarse con un chocolate.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura, si vuelves a hacer eso, no me voy a contener

—ok, ahora si me estas asustando—Dijo mientras se pegaba a la puerta— ¿Puedes quitarle el seguro a la puerta para poder salir corriendo?

—hmp

Sus chocolates se le acabaron. Suspiro al mismo tiempo que observaba que el Sol ya estaba por meterse. Sasuke la había llevado a la casa de Hinata, mas ésta le había llamado para decirle que estaba con su primo en la casa de su abuela y que no iban a poder salir juntas. Ante eso, no le había quedado opción más que irse con el Uchiha a su casa.

Ambos bajaron del auto una vez llegaron. Sasuke abrió la puerta, dándole paso a la chica.

—Sasuke…tengo hambre—Dijo sin inmutarse, viendo como él subía las escaleras con dirección a su habitación sin siquiera haberle ofrecido algo de tomar.

—hmp...—Se giró de nuevo y comenzó a subir de nuevo.

— ¡Sasuke!... No comí nada en todo el día por ir a tu maldito partido, y ya que me trajiste a tu casa…lo menos que puedes hacer es…— Notó como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella peligrosamente — ¿Qué haces?

—Te voy a dar de comer…— Susurró con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba en la pared.

—Sasuke…no estoy jugando—Dijo mientras sentía como el pelinegro comenzaba a besar su cuello. — Si no te alejas de mí, créeme que te golpeare… y te dolerá— Dejo su cuello y la besó rápidamente.

—Pediré una pizza — Se alejo y fue a la cocina.

—No —dijo ella entrando a la cocina —Quiero que tú cocines—Al levantar la vista, se encontró con Sasuke frente a ella.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —Sakura entornó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué todos los hombres quieren algo a cambio? — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. El chico solo levanto una ceja, esperando. Suspiró. Se acerco a él y lo beso, de inmediato Sasuke profundizó el beso. Tomo a la chica de la cintura y la subió a la encimera de la cocina.

La pelirrosa rodeo su cuello con sus manos, acariciando y halando los cabellos azabaches del chico. Quería que él cocinara para ella, y si tenía que besarlo, lo haría. ¿Por qué no? (N/a: jojojo, xD)

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, la ojijade rompió el beso, tratando de regular su respiración.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y lo beso delicadamente, para después susurrar — No se cocinar…— Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al igual que su boca, formado una perfecta "O". El Uchiha se separó de ella, pues, era muy probable que saliera golpeado.

—Eres-un-idiota—Dijo lentamente. El chico solo la veía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Ahora si… pediré la pizza—Giró sobre sus talones y tomo el teléfono.

Una vez que llegó la pizza comieron en el cuarto de Sasuke, Sakura le había dicho que estaba aburrida, así que él había optado por poner una película.

— ¿Cuál quieres ver? —Preguntó el pelinegro mientras revisaba las películas que tenía. Una idea cruzó por su mente. — Todas son de miedo, y no creo que quieras ver una— Dijo socarronamente.

— ¿A si?— Se acercó a él y le arrebató las películas. Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla. Todavía llevaba el uniforme de porristas. — Mira, es más…pon esta—Dijo entregándole una solamente.

—Hn —Colocó la película. Sakura estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, mientras que Sasuke estaba acostado al lado suyo, tenía los brazos debajo de su cabeza. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? —Dijo llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Apuesta?

—Si —Continuó — Si ves toda la película sin gritar ni una sola vez; hare lo que tú quieras, pero si gritas; harás lo que yo quiera. Sakura pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Está bien—Dijo decidida. Solo, no tenía que gritar, ¿Cuán difícil podría ser eso?

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la tela de su falda. Hacía eso cada vez que quería gritar. Pero se le estaba comenzando a dificultar. ¡¿Por qué rayos la niñita muerta tenía que aparecer cuando menos se lo esperara?!

—"_¡Rayos!"_—pensó. No soportaría mucho más.

¿Y por qué carajo Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutaba?

Tragó saliva. Ya no quería seguir viendo la película, pero tampoco quería perder.

—"_tranquila Sakura, solo…piensa en cosas bonitas mientras vez a la niñita toda fea saliendo del televisor, estando a punto de matar a…"_— ¡ah! —No aguanto. —_"Maldición"—_

—Perdiste…—Dijo el ojinegro con un deje de burla.

—Cállate—Tomó el control y apago la televisión.

—Te quedaras a dormir…—escucho decir al chico.

— ¿Qué?

—Perdiste y te quedaras a dormir aquí

—Estás loco... ¿no?

—No, eso era parte de la apuesta

—Sí, pero, no puedo quedarme a dormir aquí—Busco una excusa —Mis padres me van a regañar—mintió.

—Tus padres no están, Sakura, no me mientas

—De todas maneras, NO… eso es muy raro—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, mas la mano de Sasuke cobre su brazo, la detuvo.

—Sakura, si tu no duermes aquí…—Sonrío astutamente— entonces _Ino _lo hará — Ups, dijo el nombre prohibido.

—Sasuke, no me puedes hacer esto

— ¿Quieres que llame a Ino? —Dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono.

— ¡Argg!... ¡No sabes cómo te odio!—Se sentó dándole la espalda al chico. — ¿Y cómo pretendes que duerma? —Se puso de pie, encarando al chico. — ¿Con el uniforme?

—Quítatelo y ya — Insinuó.

— ¡Ya me canse de tus estúpidas hormonas, dame algo de ropa! —Dijo mirando a otro lugar.

Se levanto y fue a su armario. Saco una de sus camisas, y se la dio Sakura.

—Me voy a bañar —dijo ella.

— ¿Esa es una invitación? —levanto una ceja, esperando ver la reacción de la pelirrosa, quien cerro los puños con fuerza; tratando de contenerse de golpear al chico. Mas su expresión cambió a una de niña inocente.

—No, _Sasuke-kun_, solo quiero que me des una maldita toalla. —Después de unos minutos, Sakura ya estaba en el baño. Giró y volvió a sacar algo de su closet, esta vez era su pijama, salió de su habitación y entró al baño de la que estaba al lado.

Tardó solo unos minutos en bañarse, abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada a Sasuke, mas este no estaba. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación. Tenía sed. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y fue hasta la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, se giro y se encontró con la novia de su hermano. La cual solo llevaba una camisa de Sasuke puesta y difícilmente la cubría.

—yo… solo venía por un vaso de agua

—No deberías caminar por la casa vestida así… — Dijo mientras repasaba una vez más con la mirada su cuerpo.

Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que llevaba la ropa de Sasuke, bajo la mirada y con ambas manos trato de hacer más larga la tela, vanamente.

—Creo que mejor me voy… — Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir.

— ¿No tenías sed? —Dijo para detenerla.

—eem, si —sonrió forzadamente al mismo tiempo que se daba nuevamente la vuelta. Se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro frente a ella con un vaso de agua en las manos.

—Toma—Se lo dio y se quedo allí. Sakura lo tomo un poco incomoda. Justamente cuando había terminado, Sasuke apareció.

—Te estaba buscando…vámonos—Tomo la mano de la chica.

—Gracias—dijo Sakura dándole el vaso a Itachi. Después de eso, Sasuke se la llevó.

Subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, pues el ojinegro aun la llevaba de la mano, casi arrastrándola.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Sakura ya estando en la habitación del chico.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano—Dijo frente a ella, tenía la cabeza levemente hacia abajo, dejando que su cabello le tapara la vista.

—Oye, no me gusta que me den ordenes — iba a pasar de él, pero Sasuke la empujo contra la pared. —Auch… ¡Sasuke! —Se quejo.

—Es enserio, no quiero que te acerques a él— bajo la vista a sus labios. — _Tu eres mía…Sakura_— susurró antes de besarla intensamente.

-

* * *

**-**

¡Hola! ;)

Y ¿Que tal? Ese Sasuke celoso, jajá. Ahora ya no estoy tan feliz, T.T...Estoy de luto por que... u.u "L"... ¡No! T.T Vean Death Note ¡Es maravilloso!

¡Los quiero muchísimo! (L), Ando sentimental, u.u

¡Noooooooooooooooo! "L" ToT

-

* * *

-

_04-Octubre-2008 -Editado (:_

_Estoy sola (6), y casí termino de editar el fic, si no es que ya terminé :D _

_**-I**kamari-chan (:_


	7. Cap 7

**

* * *

**

Perdon por la tardanza.

Ni yo misma sé porque me tarde tanto. u.u, Enserio, espero me perdonen. (-/-) Tratare de no volver a tardar tanto, pero estoy deprimida por el manga de Naruto, y porque ya sali de la secundaria. Y luego tengo que estudiar para el examen de la prepa, ( x.x). Bueno, ya, no los molesto más. Ojala que el capitulo les guste, aunque a mi no me convencio del todo, pero bueno. 

**Disclaimer: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)- Aunque... ¬¬

-

* * *

-

Posó sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y la acercó a él. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, logrando que la pelirrosa abriera la boca lo suficiente como para introducir su lengua. La beso desesperadamente, cosa que la chica notó.

Trató de separarlo colocando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, mas no logro nada. El chico la seguía besando, y no parecía querer parar.

Se comenzó marear, necesitaba respirar, pero Sasuke no había dejado de besarla. Forcejeo un poco más. Cuando sintió que no podía más, él se separo de ella y, aprovechando lo aturdida que estaba puso una de sus manos en su espalda y con la otra obligó a la chica a levantar su pierna; para que quedara a la altura de su cadera.

Una vez que sintió que Sasuke la dejaba de besar, abrió rápidamente la boca; tratando de tomar aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Se apoderó de su cuello con besos lujuriosos.

—S-Sasuke… de-deten-te—murmuró aun sin aliento. Todavía se sentía mareada, y por estar tratando de regular su respiración, no había notado que Sasuke acariciaba su pierna izquierda y besaba con ímpetu su cuello. — ¡Ah!—gimió sin querer cuando el pelinegro mordió su cuello. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al percatarse del estado del ojinegro. Nunca la había besado, ni tratado, así. Fue por eso que intentó detenerlo de nuevo. — Ya-a basta…Sasuke…tienes que-e de-tenerte— El chico solo gruñó. Subió besando su cuello hasta su boca, y la volvió a besar.

–… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sobre sus labios.

—Sasuke... _por favor_...—Paró de inmediato al oír a la chica. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos jade de Sakura. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando ella bajo la mirada. Se percató de que una de sus manos sostenía la pierna de la ojijade; la soltó lentamente, mas no se separo de ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada.

—Será mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde —Dijo al ver que ella estaba a punto de decir algo. Entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura y la llevó hasta la cama.

Solo se sentó, mientras que Sasuke se dirigía al baño. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura...— Levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Aunque le había hablado, no se dio la vuelta; seguía de espaldas a ella. —...Perdón...—Susurró antes de meterse al baño.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta por la que había entrado Sasuke. ¿Sasuke disculpándose? Parpadeo un par de veces. Aunque por lo que había hecho...

_Suspiró_ y se dejo caer sobre el colchón.

_Suspiró_ y abrió la llave del lavabo. Se mojo la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Había sido un estúpido. Ahora seguro, Sakura ya no le hablaría.

Unos segundos después salió del baño. Toda su habitación estaba oscura, apagó la luz del baño y se sentó en la cama. Sakura estaba acostada dándole la espalda, y hubiera parecido que estaba dormida, de no ser porque ella le habló.

—Sasuke...— Comenzó. Se mordió el labio inferior; aunque no estaba viéndolo, sentía vergüenza por lo que le iba a decir. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. — No voy a estar cerca de Itachi... —dijo débilmente, mas lo suficientemente alto como para que el Uchiha la escuchara.

Fijo su vista en ella, sorprendido; pero no vio más que su espalda. Y bien, no lo pudo evitar, una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en sus labios. Se acostó al lado de ella, y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

—No hagas eso...—Dijo Sakura mientras reía. El aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra su cuello; provocándole cosquillas. Sasuke sonrió divertido. Aun sonriendo ella se giró un poco; quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del ojinegro.

Uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la pelirrosa, mientras que con el otro recargaba su peso en la cama. Sakura dejo de sonreír y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de él. La vista de ambos viajo a los labios del otro.

El pelinegro se fue acercando con parsimonia al rostro de la ojijade, no quería cometer el mismo error de antes; pero es que sin saber porque, había sentido, más que nunca, ganas de matar a su hermano por lo que había visto en la cocina. Se detuvo al sentir sus labios rosarse; simplemente le encantaba besarla, por eso lo hacía cada que podía. ( xD )

Sakura unió sus labios con los de Sasuke, pasados algunos segundos se encogió al sentir la lengua de él en su boca. Mantuvo ambas manos en su lugar; sin tocarla, mas no pudo contenerse y dirigió su mano a una de las mejillas de la pelirrosa, profundizando aun más el beso.

Elevó ambos brazos hasta el cuello del chico; acercándolo a ella. Dios, besaba tan bien.

Oook. Ella no pensó eso... ¿Cierto?

—hmm...—gimió, dejó de pensar en eso...y se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rompió el beso lentamente y sus manos bajaron del cuello de Sasuke hasta sus mejillas. Sus alientos se mezclaban mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones. Sakura lo veía directamente a los ojos, al igual que él. — hasta mañana...— Dijo una vez normalizo su respiración.

Se dejo caer a un lado de la pelirrosa. —hmp, hasta mañana...— la atrajo hacia él pasando su mano por su cintura, de nuevo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Había dormido tan bien. Bostezó y, cuando se quiso levantar, el brazo de Sasuke se lo impidió. ¡Ha, Claro!, había pasado la noche en su casa. Con cuidado se levanto y fue al baño, cuando regreso se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se tocó el cabello y soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¿Sakura?

—ah, ya despertaste —No le tomo importancia, y se quedo de espaldas.

—Son las 7 de la mañana, Sakura...

—Gracias por decirme, pero...

—Sakuraaa...—interrumpió el pelinegro.

—No tengo sueño, no molestes... ¿Sí?— De pronto sintió como era levantada. — ¡Hey! — exclamó al ver que Sasuke la situaba sobre su hombro. — ¡Sasuke, bájame! —El chico se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cama, mas algo llamo su atención y se detuvo frente a un espejo. Una sonrisa extraña se formo en su rostro. — ¿Qué pasa, idiota? — la sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Son rosas...— Dijo mirando al espejo. La ojijade frunció el ceño y giro su cabeza; mirando también al espejo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando pudo notar un poco del color rosa de su ropa interior. Y su sonrojo apareció. La maldita camiseta de Sasuke se le había subido.

—Uchiha, bájame...—Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—No

—Bájame—Ordeno una vez más.

—No

— ¡Bájame!

—...

— ¡Que me bajes! —Comenzó a mover sus piernas, y a golpear su espalda con sus manos.

—Sakura, deja de hac- —Muy tarde, el Uchiha había perdido el equilibrio por los golpes de Sakura, y ahora ambos estaban en el piso de la habitación. La pelirrosa había salido ilesa, mas Sasuke no, ya que se había golpeado levemente la cabeza, y sumándole el hecho de que la pelirrosa había caído sobre él.

—hmp, te lo mereces—Comentó Sakura al percatarse de la mueca de dolor que tenía su _novio._ Sasuke solo la fulminó con la mirada. Súbitamente se giro, quedando él arriba de la pelirrosa. Creyó que la besaría, ya que siempre lo hacía. Mas se equivocó.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó al ver como él dirigía ambas manos a su estomago. No iba a... —No, Sasuke... —trato de apartarlo cuando notó la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Pero era muy tarde y... se comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.

Para su mala suerte, las cosquillas eran su punto débil, y peor aún... Sasuke lo sabía.

— ¡No, jajajaja... Sa-sasuke... jajajaja... ya basta!

Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla mientras le hacía cosquillas. A los pocos minutos, y después de uno que otro golpe de la pelirrosa, se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse. La acerco a él, y la beso de manera lenta e inocente. (?)

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Salió del baño, tomo su ropa y se vistió. Tomó una toalla pequeña y se secó el cabello. Hacia media hora que Sasuke se había dignado a llevarla a su casa. Fue al tocador y tomó el cepillo.

Después de cepillarse el cabello, se acostó en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación. Cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en la canción que estaba escuchando. (Miracle- Paramore)

Unos minutos después, escucho que tocaban la puerta. Con pereza se levanto de su cama y bajo lentamente las escaleras. Bostezando abrió.

— ¿tú aquí?... ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó al ver a Sasuke del otro lado.

—Vine por ti...—Dijo simplemente entrando a la casa de Sakura.

— ¿Estas bromeando? — Cerró la puerta y se paró frente a Sasuke, a una distancia bastante notoria. Observó al pelinegro y suspiró derrotada al ver que él no estaba bromeando.

Subió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Sasuke la esperaba en la sala.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —Pregunto arreglándose el cabello mientras Sasuke manejaba.

—A comer—contesto simplemente al mismo tiempo que giraba por una calle.

Sakura no dijo más. Es que la verdad... tenía hambre. Cuando llegaron el chico se bajo primero y abrió la puerta donde estaba Sakura.

—Vamos — Tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevó hasta la entrada del restaurant donde comerían. Sakura ese día había escogido ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color que sus ojos. Cuando entraron Sasuke comenzó a buscar a 'alguien' con la mirada, Sakura frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, pero no pudo preguntarle, ya que el Uchiha la llevó a una de las mesas más apartadas.

—Llegan tarde

Sentados en la mesa, estaban Neji y una chica pelinegra que no conocía; la cual llevaba ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Miro a Sasuke molesta. Él sabía que sus amigos no le caían nada bien, bueno, tal vez por eso no le había dicho nada. Se sentaron; Sakura frente a la pelinegra y Sasuke frente a Neji.

_-"Maldito Sasuke"-_pensó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sasuke la volteó a ver por -dios-solo-sabe-que- vez en el tiempo que llevaba conduciendo. Sakura miraba por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera, no le había dirigido la palabra al pelinegro desde que habían salido del restaurant. Y él sabía muy bien porque.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, y, ni bien apago el motor del auto, Sakura ya estaba abajo caminando hacia la puerta. A medio camino sintió que una mano la halaba del brazo, haciéndola girar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—No— Se soltó del agarre del chico y camino hasta la puerta, mientras buscaba en su bolsa las llaves, Sasuke aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder concentrarse y que él no notara que, esta vez, si le afectaba tenerlo cerca.

—Ya me puedes soltar e irte

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? — Pregunto él, aunque como de costumbre no mostraba ningún sentimiento al hablar. Se giro lentamente para quedar frente a Sasuke.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿No? — Le recordó como si nada. — Pero más odio a tus estúpidos amigos y sus zorras, así que si pretendes volver a salir con ellos, hazlo solo, porque yo no voy a ir— Y no estaba mintiendo. Por culpa de él había tenido que soportar a la tipa aun más hueca que Ino, que iba con Neji.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos minutos.

—hmp, está bien

—...Ok —No sabía qué hacer así que, pensó que lo mejor sería meterse de una vez a su casa. —Adiós —dijo como si nada y se giro para abrir la puerta. Justo cuando iba a entrar Sasuke la volteo inesperadamente, para poder besarla. Contuvo el aire al sentir los cálidos labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. No supo cómo, pero se vio a ella misma correspondiendo al beso de la misma manera que él.

La atrajo hacia él de la cintura y adentro su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa, sintiéndola suspirar. Inconscientemente sus brazos se cerraron sobre su cuello, y sus finas manos comenzaron a revolver su oscuro cabello. Frunció el ceño al sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca del suyo. Nunca se habían besado así, pero a los dos les estaba gustando, y mucho.

Y la que tuvo que separarse por falta de aire; fue Sakura. Sintió como ella se separaba lentamente y, sin poder contenerse, mordió su labio inferior, volviéndola a besar de nuevo, esta vez de manera más lenta, posando sus manos en las mejillas sonrosadas de la ojijade.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y correspondió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Maldijo de nuevo por haberse quedado dormido, ahora por eso iba tarde. Llegó a la casa de Sakura y se bajo rápidamente; dejando el auto encendido. Tocó un par de veces, pero nadie abría. _–"Tal vez ya se fue"-_ Pensó. Claro, conociendo a Sakura, era seguro que no lo esperaría.

Cuando llegó al colegio, busco a la pelirrosa por afuera, no estaba. Bueno, si no estaba allí, tenía que estar en el salón.

Se sorprendió. Sakura no estaba. Mas cuando iba a salir del salón a buscarla otra vez, se encontró con la profesora.

—A donde cree que va, Uchiha- Dijo. — Pase al salón, por favor.

Bufó irritado. No le quedaba más que esperar al receso.

Ni bien había terminado de sonar la campana que anunciaba el receso, Sasuke ya estaba fuera del salón, esquivando a algunos de los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo.

Llegó al estacionamiento y caminó hasta su auto. Justo cuando estaba por meter la llave para abrir la puerta, alguien lo sujeto del brazo. Dirigió su vista a un lado, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia. Ino.

—Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no te veía— Comentó la rubia oji-azul. Bah, como si a Sasuke le importara. (xD)

—Hmp— Abrió la puerta sin prestarle mucha atención. Tenía que ir a buscar a Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Ya te vas? —Pregunto como si no fuera obvio al ver que Sasuke encendía el motor.

—Si

—No, Sasuke-kun —Después de decir eso, sonrió. — ¿Qué tal si voy contigo?, Aprovechando que la _"pelo de chicle"_ no vino

—No, y apártate

—P-pero, Sasuke-kun...—Intentó detenerlo. Sasuke la miro a los ojos, y ella se apartó de inmediato. Ino conocía bastante esa mirada... "si me hablas lo lamentaras", y decidió mejor no molestarlo.

En cuanto a él, no dijo nada, solo se fue.

Se bajo lo más rápido que pudo al haber llegado ya a la casa de la pelirrosa. Camino hasta la puerta y tocó de manera un poco impaciente, al momento de hacerlo notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó un poco para ver si había alguien, mas no pudo ver a nadie. Decidió entrar, que mas daba.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al momento de avanzar un poco se dio cuenta de que la mochila de Sakura estaba en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta. Avanzó un poco más y pudo ver a Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la televisión, dándole la espalda a él. La llamó, mas ésta no contesto. Tuvo que darle la vuelta al sillón, para poder verla de frente. Y lo que vio... no le gusto.

Sakura estaba sentada, sus manos descansaban en sus piernas y entre ellas sostenía una fotografía. Se acerco un poco más. La pelirrosa parecía ida, porque aún no se percataba de su presencia, algo que le extraño ya que ella siempre gritaba o hacia algo así cuando él iba a su casa. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había frente a Sakura y fue ahí cuando notó que ella estaba temblando.

Algo estaba mal...

— ¿Sakura? — la chica no reacciono. La volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más alto. Se comenzaba a desesperar, quería saber de una buena vez lo que pasaba, así que con una de sus manos subió el rostro de la chica para que lo pudiera mirar.

Y fue ahí cuando por fin Sakura se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí.

— ¿Sasuke?— Dijo en voz baja, y con un poco de confusión.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Abrió su boca para decir algo, mas las palabras nunca salieron. Bajo lentamente la vista y se encontró, de nuevo, con el marco que sostenía en sus piernas. Sasuke solo la miraba esperando a que hablara.

—...Mis papás...— Susurro después de unos minutos. Y como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después pararse, y dejando a Sasuke con confusión en su rostro. Se dirigía a la puerta, pero no pudo ya que el pelinegro la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

—...Yo... —sus labios comenzaron a temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Y Sasuke, al tener sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa, lo notó. — Tengo que... ir con mis papás...— Murmuró.

— ¿Y donde están?

—... e... en el hospital

— ¿En el hospital? —Preguntó. Tal vez no había oído bien.

—Tuvieron un accidente— Aprovechando el desconcierto del ojinegro, se separo de él, caminando hacia la puerta. De nuevo el chico la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al hospital— Dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre. — Sasuke, suéltame

—No

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡Que no entiendes, tengo que ir a ver a mis papás!— Exclamó desesperada.

—No vas a ir, Sakura, no estás bien— Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo diablos quieres que este bien?—sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Y al ver que el Uchiha no iba a soltarla, comenzó a darle leves golpes en su pecho— ¡Suéltame!... ¡Déjame en paz!... ¡Tengo que ir a verlos!—Su voz se quebró y dejo de golpearlo, mientras, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a llorar— Yo... t-tengo que ir a verlos... tengo que... estar co- con... ellos...—Sasuke solo la abrazaba, sin decir nada. Pero es que, en el estado en el que estaba no podía ir. De pronto percibió que la voz de Sakura se hacía cada vez más apagada. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, ella seguía murmurando cosas sobre sus padres, la recostó en su cama y suspiro, a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por su oscuro cabello.

Dirigió su vista a la pelirrosa, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Era lo mejor, que descansara, ya después _irían_ al hospital.

-

* * *

-

¿Y bien?- Solo espero que les haya gustado, ;)! Pensaba en poner que los padres de Sakura habían muerto, pero... no lo se. Ustedes diganme si quieren que los... mate. (Eso se escucha muy cruel, O.O! ) Bueno, mejor me voy porque me comenzo a dar hambre, (?)'-

Dejen review, ¿Si?- ;)

¡Se cuidan, y ojala que esten muy bien! xD

-Ikamari-


	8. Cap 8

¡**H**ola!

Bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que decir, solamente que cada que veo el manga, odio más a Sasuke, pero como le dije Niza (Alguien del msn que lee Fic's), también lo amo. Como sea, creo que a nadie le interesa esto, así que... ;), ¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)- Aunque... ¬¬

-

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_En cursiva para resaltar alguna palabra, xD_

_-_

¡**A si**! Me he dado cuenta de que ya no les agradezco los reviews , lo siento por eso. Pero... _**¡Muchas gracias!**_ A todos los que dejan rr ;) y a los que leen también, pero comenten x3!

-

-

Yo ya termine... ¿Que esperan?, lean (x 

-

-

* * *

-

Abrió con pereza los ojos, los sentía pesados. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, todo estaba oscuro. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, frunció el ceño mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su sien. Lentamente bajo los pies de la cama, dándose cuenta de que aún tenía el uniforme del instituto. Se quedo pasmada al momento de recordar todo.

Su vista pudo notar una figura frente a ella. Como si lo hubieran llamado... Sasuke estaba allí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó él. Sakura lo miro.

—Me duele la cabeza

—Hmp — Estiro un poco su brazo y, de una de las mesitas de noche que estaban a cada lado de la cama, tomó un vaso con agua y una pequeña pastilla. — Toma — Dijo, extendiéndole ambas cosas. Ella sólo frunció el ceño al verlo.

—No voy a tomar eso— Dijo, girando su rostro a otro lado. Como una niña pequeña.

—Tienes que tomarlo, te duele la cabeza ¿Qué no? — Indicó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Sí, pero eso me va a hacer dormir, y es lo que no quiero— Se puso de pie — ¿Qué parte de "mis papás están en el hospital y tengo que ir a verlos", no entiendes?

—El horario de visitas es hasta las 8, y ya son las 9:30, Sakura — Suspiro. Ella solo volteo a ver la hora y ya no dijo más, Sasuke tenía razón.

—"_Pero, mis papás..."_— No pudo evitar pensar en eso, y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke observó eso.

—Mañana _iremos _a las 9, — Dijo para tranquilizarla. Y funcionó, ya que Sakura tomó la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Después de tomarse la pastilla, miró a Sasuke.

—Ya es tarde, supongo que ya te tienes que ir a tu casa — Él solo negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados. — ¿Y eso que significa?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miro, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Me voy a quedar aquí —Dijo como si nada.

—Ósea, Sasuke, no es como que en cuanto te vayas me voy a ir corriendo hacia el hospital, si por eso quieres quedarte—Señalo como si fuera obvio.

El pelinegro solo la miro por unos segundos, para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Se quedo parada al lado de su cama, sin siquiera pestañear, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse, seguido del sonido de un auto alejándose.

—Se fue...

Susurró sin poder creérselo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Así de fácil se había ido? ó ¿Es que había sido muy grosera al contestarle de esa manera?

—Bah, ¿y a mí qué?, mejor para mí que se haya ido —Dijo para sí.

Camino hasta el closet y sacó su pijama; unos bóxers (para mujer, obviamente) negros y una blusa verde de tirantes. Se ducho y cambio, a los 15 minutos ya estaba acostada en su cama.

Estaba por apagar la lámpara que estaba en una de sus mesitas de noche, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación y camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Toda la casa estaba oscura, salvo la luz de afuera, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta y...

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida —Dio un respingo al oír la voz atrás de ella.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta, ya había encendido la luz de la sala, que era donde se encontraban—Me asustaste, imbécil

—Hmp — _La miro._

—Además, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que te habías ido— Dijo. Y Sasuke... _seguía mirándola._

Lo observó en silencio unos segundos, notando al instante la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella, y no precisamente en su cara.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó. Él sólo levantó una ceja, mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

Se dio su tiempo en contestar (N/a: fiiu, fiiu, 8- ))

—Tal vez... por eso—Dijo, mientras señalaba las piernas de la pelirrosa. Fue ahí cuando se acordó del pijama que siempre usaba. Sin necesidad de voltear hacía abajo. Vio la sonrisa burlona que Sasuke tenía, esperando a que ella lo golpeara o le gritara.

Pero no. Ella le contesto de otra manera...

— ¿Qué, nunca habías visto a una mujer así? —...como si que estuviera delante de él, _así_, no le afectara.

Sonrió con diversión, que a cualquier mujer hubiera dejado embelesada. Mas a Sakura no, a ella le dio cierto... temor.

Sí, porque cuando el Uchiha sonreía de esa manera, no era otra cosa que un mal rato para Sakura.

Y así fue, Sasuke se comenzó a acercar hacia la pelirrosa, con esa sonrisa aún en sus labios.

—Si —Contestó a la pregunta antes hecha por ella y, tal como esperaba, la acorralo en una de las paredes al lado de la puerta. —Pero a ti no—Terminó, empezando a rosar sus labios.

— ¿No puedes mantener tus hormonas tranquilas siquiera un día? —Preguntó ella, sin apartarse.

—Tú tienes la culpa... por vestirte así —Después de eso, la besó.

— ¡Oye!, yo no sabía que aún estabas aquí—Reclamó, separándose. Y no precisamente por el beso. (xD!)

—Tuve que ir a mi casa a cambiarme—Fue ahí cuando notó que Sasuke llevaba ropa diferente; un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino de manga corta con letras negras. (Hollister, :)

— ¿Para?

—Te dije que me quedaría aquí

— ¿Era enserio? —No le había creído — ¿Y donde dormirás? —Para cuando dijo eso, Sasuke ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que estaba subiendo las escaleras. — ¡O-oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A dormir —Su tonó despreocupado le hizo saber a Sakura que, dijera lo que dijera, él no se iría. Suspiro resignada.

—No, no, no, —Se apresuro a decir mientras se situaba delante del chico, impidiéndole el paso hacia su habitación. — Si vas a dormir en mi casa, será en la habitación de huéspedes, no en mi cuarto—Aclaró. Y él no la contradijo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke somnoliento, quien entró después.

Sakura estaba sentada frente al tocador. Se había bañado y cambiado, ahora sólo le faltaba peinarse y pintarse un poco.

—Aun es temprano, apenas van a ser las 8—Camino hasta la cama de la ojijade y, sin ningún decoro se acostó-más bien se tiro- sobre ésta.

—Tengo que desayunar, ¿Sabes? —Pronunció después de unos minutos de silencio.

No recibió respuesta. Eso le extraño, se giró un poco para poder ver a Sasuke, y lo encontró acostado boca abajo, en su cama, dormido.

Dios, se veía tan bien dormido. Se quedó contemplándolo por...- bien, no sabía exactamente cuánto llevaba viéndolo. De la nada sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo observando a _Sasuke Uchiha_ de esa manera?

—No...—Susurró. Respiro hondo y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación.

No se había pintado, pero tenía que hacer algo para desayunar.

Después de media hora en la cocina, subió a su habitación con una bandeja, donde había desayuno para una persona.

No. No era para ella. Por primera vez estaba haciendo algo por Sasuke. Y si. El desayuno era para él.

Necesitaba agradecerle, ¿no?

Después de todo, aunque no lo necesitara, según ella, él se había quedado a dormir en su casa y... ¿se había preocupado?

Bueno, eso todavía no estaba claro en su mente. Pero en fin, ya estaba frente a él, quien seguía dormido cabe aclarar. Ahora a despertarlo.

—Sasuke...—Llamó suavemente. —Sasuke...

Frunció el ceño, y dejo la bandeja en la mesita que había al lado.

—Hey, Sasuke...—Esta vez movió su hombro levemente.

Mas el chico no despertaba, sólo lanzaba gruñidos en señal de molestia.

Bien, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. No es que no fuera paciente, pero ya iban a ser las nueve, y el pelinegro no se dignaba a despertar.

—Está bien, tú lo quisiste —Dijo a modo de advertencia. Tomó el vaso que le había dado Sasuke el día anterior para que se tomara la pastilla, y fue hasta el baño. Cuando regreso el vaso estaba lleno de agua y, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, lo vacio sobre la cara del chico.

Rápidamente éste se levanto, mientras tosía de manera abrupta.

Sakura, quien todavía sostenía el vaso en una de sus manos, solo lo veía, y si, para que engañarse, era divertido verlo así.

—Ups—fue todo lo que dijo.

Posó su mirada en la pelirrosa que estaba al lado de él. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Oye, te hable como 20 veces y tu no despertabas, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Contesto inocentemente.

—Hmp —Bueno, eso era cierto, tenía el sueño pesado.

—Y además ya casi son las 9

—Yo no tardo en "arreglarme" como tú

—Eso ya lo sé, pero supongo que vas a desayunar

—No nos va a dar tiempo de ir a alg- -

—No seas idiota—Lo interrumpió, tomó la bandeja y se la puso sobre las piernas. —Apúrate y come—Dijo simplemente y se volteo hacia el tocador, para terminar de arreglar su cabello. Bufó al verse en el espejo; su cabello se había esponjado.

Mas no notó la sonrisa del ojinegro.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Mamá! —Exclamó la ojijade al entrar y ver por fin a su madre, quien estaba acostada en una de las camas del hospital. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo.

—Hija, me alegro de verte

—No, yo me alegro de que estés bien —Rompió el abrazo y miro a la mujer, era parecida a Sakura, solo que su color de cabello y ojos era un poco más fuertes que los de ella.

El Uchiha solo miraba la escena desde la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —Preguntó la pelirrosa observando toda la habitación.

—Se fue a que le sacaran unas radiografías, estaba tan emocionado — Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió al igual que su madre.

— ¿Y como está?

—Ah, él está bien, solo se rompió una pierna y ya — Dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Ok, ¿Y cuando los darán de alta?

—Aún no sé, pero creo que será pronto— Apenas fue en ese momento que se percató del chico pelinegro— Cariño, ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó mientras lo señalaba. La chica giró su cabeza, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que se había olvidado de que Sasuke también estaba allí.

—Ah, él es u-

—Sasuke Uchiha... el novio de Sakura—Se adelantó el pelinegro, dejando sorprendida a Sakumo, la madre de Sakura, quien balbuceo un poco.

— ¿El novio de Sakura? — Él asintió. De nuevo se dirigió a la pelirrosa —Hija, está bien pero... no le vayas a decir a tu padre que tienes novio, por favor, créeme que no te conviene, le dará un infarto, aunque... podemos aprovechar que estamos en un hospital y—Comenzó a planear en voz baja, pero fue interrumpida por Sakura.

—Mamá, no seas exagerada—Dijo.

—No es eso, es que...—Suspiró, tanta anestesia le había afectado —Olvídalo ya, bueno, y a todo esto, ¿No tuviste clases?

—aam, si, pero pedimos permiso para venir —Mintió.

Y así estuvieron platicando por un par de horas más, donde Sakura presentó a Sasuke a su papá, pero no como su novio, siguiendo el consejo de su mamá. Después de eso se despidió de sus papás y se fueron.

Ahora se encontraban en el auto de Sasuke, dispuestos a irse del hospital.

—Iremos a comer—Dijo él mientras encendía el motor. Sakura sólo asintió.

Pasaron unos minutos en que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del auto. Sasuke se extraño ya que Sakura nunca, pero nunca, estaba demasiado tiempo callada, siempre hablaba de algo, pues supo, por ella misma, que no le gustaba el silencio. O había veces en las que no sabía de qué hablar y simplemente encendía la radio. Pero la radio seguía apagada.

—Después de todo no fue tan grave—Comentó, rompiendo el silencio y, aunque no la estuviera viendo, sabía que ella había dirigido su mirada hacia él. Esperando que ella le contestara con algo, lo que fuera, siguió sin mirarla, pero al no oír nada la miro de reojo. La pelirrosa mantenía la mirada al frente. Y cuando creyó que todo el camino estaría en silencio, ella habló.

—Él es mi padrastro—Dijo. Sasuke ahora si la veía, puesto que el semáforo estaba en rojo, mas no dijo nada, para que ella pudiera seguir. —Mi verdadero padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años... en un accidente de tráfico, es por eso que reaccione así—Terminó de decir, recordando el día de ayer, cuando el pelinegro había llegado a su casa.

—No parece que sea tu padrastro, te llevas muy bien con él— Ella encogió los hombros.

—Se casaron cuando cumplí los 11 —Suspiró — Y, aunque al principió no me lleve muy bien con él, me ayudo bastante cuando yo-- —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que...—Un momento... ¿Qué hago yo contándote todo eso? —... le estaba contando algo muy personal.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente al percatarse de que _volvía a ser la Sakura de antes._

—Llegamos—Fue lo único que dijo, ignorando completamente lo que la chica le decía: "O_lvida lo que te dije, Uchiha" _ó _"Más te vale no contarle a tus estúpidos amigos esto"._

Si, definitivamente... la Sakura de antes.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del instituto, bajo un árbol. Se frotó los brazos con las manos, llevaba un suéter rosa, que a la altura del estomago tenía para meter ambas manos, era ligero porque aún no hacía tanto frío, pues apenas comenzaba Noviembre.

—Te estaba buscando—Dijo una voz a su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Sasuke, quien se sentó a su lado después. Tenían una hora libre, así que la mayoría del salón estaba allí, en el patio. Se acercó a Sasuke y lo beso, justo cuando se iba a separar, él se lo impidió, colocando una de sus manos en su cabello rosado y la otra en su mejilla.

_Quien sabe porque_, pero se había comenzado a sonrojar cada vez que el pelinegro la besaba o ella lo besaba a él. Y eso a Sasuke le encantaba.

—Ejem —Carraspeó alguien, obligando a ambos a separarse. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ante la interrupción. Volteó, encontrándose con... Karin. (N/A: ¡Qué asco me da poner su nombre! ToT)

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó bruscamente Sasuke. La zorra... digo, Karin (xD), se le quedo mirando descaradamente. Sí, desde hace mucho que a ella le gustaba el pelinegro, aún cuando fue novio de Ino, e intento 'seducirlo' tantas veces, pero él no le hacía caso. (N/A: Que amiga, ¿No?)

— ¿Quién eres?—Esta vez fue Sakura la que preguntó. Y no era mentira, no se acordaba de esa chica. (xD!) Ante esa pregunta, la chica pelirroja abrió los ojos, no sorprendida, sino ofendida.

—Soy porrista, me deberías de conocer

—Eem, perdón pero no te me haces conocida, aparte de que nunca te he visto en las practicas—Aclaró la ojijade.

—Las porristas ya no practican—Dijo acomodándose los lentes y frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que practicamos; los lunes, miércoles y viernes— Por la cara de Sakura, y porque dejo escapar un bostezo, se podía ver perfectamente que no le estaba tomando mucha atención a la chica de enfrente.

—A mi no me avisaron —Por el tono de voz, se notaba que se estaba 'molestando'.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que el aviso que está pegado en el periódico mural, sea demasiado chico? —Preguntó, colocó su dedo índice en una de sus mejillas, como si estuviera pensado—Porque para mí que está demasiado grande, imposible de que alguien no lo vea, y aún más si usas lentes, ¿no? —Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja diría algo, así que se le adelanto —A parte de que, también les avisé personalmente a todas las porristas —Y calló a Karin. Claro que no tardo en comenzar a 'defenderse'.

—Pues cuando mi mejor amiga, Ino--

— ¡Ah!, así que eres amiga de Ino, pff, con razón —Interrumpió Sakura.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Jajaja, —Rió ante la actitud de... sinceramente no se acordaba como se llamaba. —No, no hay problema para mí, pero... para ti creo que si —Comentó simplemente. Escucho el "Hmp" de Sasuke, y volteó a verlo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo con lo que Sakura le decía a la tipa esa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —De nuevo volvió la vista a la pelirroja.

—Que, si quieres permanecer en el equipo de porristas, deberás aprender las coreografías—Hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le interrumpiera —Mira, sé que cuando Ino era la capitana, las dejaba faltar a ti y a sus demás amigas a las practicas—Se levantó, quedando frente a ella — Pero, déjame decirte, para que a la próxima no digas que "nadie te aviso", que eso cambio, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar después de clases ensayando— Sintió que Sasuke tomaba su mano, y ella entendió que ya se quería ir. — Claro, eso si... sigues siendo porrista—Aclaró pasando a un lado de ella, yéndose junto con su novio y dejándola sola.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

_-"Vaya padres los que tengo"-_ Pensó Sakura. Y es que... apenas salieron del hospital, ya estaban en el aeropuerto para irse nuevamente de viaje. A veces creía que no la querían o algo así, pero eso no era verdad, ya que su madre siempre le decía que la amaba y su 'papá'... bueno, el caso es que, ahora estaría de nuevo sola en casa, en fin, ya estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?—Preguntó Sasuke a un lado de ella, quien solamente asintió.

Si, estaba con _su novio _en el aeropuerto, viendo como el avión de sus padres despegaba.

El chico tomó su mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Una vez estuvieron en la casa de la pelirrosa, ambos se bajaron. Mientras caminaba, Sakura buscaba en su bolsa las llaves, y sintió como el ojinegro le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, y esté la soltó para que pudiera abrir. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke, quien tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, mirándola.

—Eem...—No se creía aún lo que le iba a decir— Gracias, Sasuke— Dijo.

¿Qué? Después de todo, él la había acompañado todas las veces que había ido al hospital a ver a sus padres... siempre estuvo con ella. Y aunque nunca se lo diría, se le hacía algo muy lindo. Si, es cursi, por eso nunca se lo diría.

Sasuke la miro sin entender. Y suspiro ante eso.

—Por todo, Sasuke, gracias... te debo una—Dijo sinceramente. Y vio la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Hmp —Se acercó y la beso lentamente. Cosa que a Sakura no le extraño, ya que siempre se despedían así. Subió ambas manos hasta las mejillas de la chica, y se separo un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Ahora Sakura sí estaba confundida.

—Ve conmigo a la fiesta de Suigetsu—Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya te dije que si ibas con tus amigos, yo no iría contigo —Se separó de él.

—Me debes una, Sakura, lo acabas de decir

—Sí, pero...—No halló que decir, así que se calló y cruzó los brazos. Sasuke había ganado.

—Pasare por ti a las 7—Se dio la vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Oye!, es muy temprano— Reclamó la pelirrosa desde la puerta. El Uchiha solamente le respondió con un "Adiós", mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. Bufó molesta ante eso —Idiota—Y se metió a su casa.

-

* * *

**D**e nuevo yo ;). Lo sé, un poco 'Chafa' el capitulo, pero... ¡Sakura, _inconscientemente_, le tiene mas confianza a Sasuke! xD, Hahaha. Tengo una duda... ¿No les esta aburriendo el fic?... Sinceramente ;), Espero que me respondan, porque la verdad no se cuantos capitulos más va a tener el fic, ;(.

**Y** otra cosa que se me olvidaba, si a alguien le gusta el _ItaSaku_, les debo decir, que aquí no habrá nada de eso -.-', no era mi intencion poner a Itachi detrás de Sakura, (Sinceramente... en un principio, ¡Sí!, pero obviamente seguiría siendo Sasusaku) El caso es que... ¡No habrá nada de nada entre Saku e Itachi! Lo lamento si querían que Sasuke tuviera competencia con su hermano, pero... _alguien_ (Coff,coff,Atori-chan,coff,coff) me amenazo con algo que la verdad no quiero ni recordarlo. Como sea, me alargue tanto que ya me duelen los dedos (?). Solo eso. ¡xD!

_¡Cuidense! _

-**I**kamari- xD

PD: ¡Quiero tener amigas de Fanfiction! :3- Hahahaha


	9. Cap 9

**¿**Que tal?

Uum. El motivo de mi retraso se debe a una sola palabra: **P-r-e-p-r-a. **Es mi primer año, y es algo tedioso, la verdad, pero bueno En lo personal, este capítulo me gusta mucho ;), y el final, me encantó (L).

Tiene lemon, eso es lo único que no me gusto del todo, no sé, no sabía cómo escribirlo ToT. **Por cierto** hasta el capitulo 6, el fic está medio editado , encontraran la nota al final del primer capítulo, si a alguien le interesa D: - ¡Los quiero! (L)

**Disclaimer: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)- Aunque... ¬¬

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_En cursiva para resaltar alguna palabra, xD_

-

-

* * *

-

-

— ¿Qué me pongo? —Se revolvió el cabello. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras veía las pilas de ropa que tenía en su cama.

Sí. Como toda mujer, estaba en el dilema de; "No tengo nada que ponerme".

Miró el reloj, y se sorprendió al ver que ya iban a ser las 6, tomó un short y una blusa blanca, y se metió a bañar. Cuando saliera decidiría que ponerse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Tocó de nuevo la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Enfadado de estar ahí, dirigió una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, y comenzó a buscar algo. Luego de unos segundos sacó una llave, sonrió arrogante ante el hecho de que anteriormente la había tomado sin permiso de la ojijade. Pero tenía una excusa buena... eem... ¡Está bien! No la tenía, pero... después de todo le había servido, así ya no tendría que estar esperando hasta que a Sakura se le diera la gana de abrirle.

Entró, volviendo a guardarse la llave. Por nada del mundo le diría que tenía una llave de su casa, probablemente se la quitaría, así que mejor le diría que la puerta estaba abierta y ya. (nñ)

Suspiró y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa. Cuando entró pudo ver que arriba de la cama había montones de ropa, igual que en el piso. Rodo los ojos ante el hecho de que, por muy diferente que fuera Sakura del resto de las chicas, seguía siendo una.

Escucho la puerta contigua abrirse.

Salió del baño con el cabello mojado, dejando pequeñas gotas de agua por donde pasaba. No se percato de la presencia de cierto novio suyo pelinegro, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándola de arriba a abajo.

Se detuvo a medio camino hacia su tocador, dio media vuelta y alzo la mirada.

—Te juro que te aventare la primera cosa que tenga a la mano si no te largas...—Dijo lentamente.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar- Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

Una hora más tarde, justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de quedarse dormido del aburrimiento, Sakura bajo.

Llevaba una blusa de manga corta morada que tenía letras en dorado, una falda corta de mezclilla y unos zapatitos dorados, los cuales brillaban mucho. Su cabello estaba medio ondulado y se había maquillado poco.

—No vas a ir así —Dijo el pelinegro negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundida. ¿Qué tenía de malo como iba vestida?

—Ponte un pantalón—Ordeno mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá. Pestañeó sin saber que decir. Una vez que _captó_ la orden, se paro frente a Sasuke.

—No me voy a cambiar— Sus miradas se encontraron desafiantes. Jade .vs. Negro intenso. El Uchiha levanto una ceja, y Sakura entendió lo que quiso _decir_ con ese gesto. —Ya te dije que NO

Se levanto lentamente, claro que para Sakura era; levantarse peligrosamente.

Involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, observando como el ojinegro avanzaba hacia ella.

Se detuvo. Era ridículo que estuviera huyendo de él, por favor, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura Haruno le tiene miedo a Sasuke Uchiha?

Esperen... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Oye, ¡Espera!

—Hmp

— ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Bájame! —Si, Sasuke de nuevo la estaba cargando sobre su hombro. Intento patalear, pero si lo hacía seguramente se caerían, y sería peor ya que estaban subiendo las escaleras. — ¡Por lo menos deja de verme el trasero! —Se quejó mientras dejaba de poner resistencia.

—Te dije que te cambiaras —Dijo simplemente, sin dejar de ver_la._

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Ya llegamos —Anunció Sasuke mientras apagaba el motor. Se giro hacía Sakura al no obtener respuesta. La vio; se mordía el labio con frustración, y movía los dedos de la mano que tenía sobre su pierna con un poco de desesperación. —Deja de hacer eso

—No quiero —Contesto groseramente. Si, la había obligado a cambiarse, ahora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul sin mangas, un pequeño sweater blanco que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los codos, y unos zapatos de tacón alto, blancos. Y una bolsa del mismo color que la blusa.

—Hmp —Se bajo del auto y, prácticamente, también bajo a Sakura. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella, notando como volteaba hacia otra parte, y se adentraron en una gran casa, la de Suigetsu.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —Llamó un chico acercándose a ellos—Pensé que no vendrías —Sasuke no contesto. — ¿Ella es tu novia? —Pregunto señalándola. La pelirrosa al escuchar eso volteó a verlo.

—Si —Afirmo el pelinegro, frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo se acercaba a Sakura, analizándola. —Suigetsu—Dijo en un tono que, sin querer, sonó amenazante.

—Lo siento —Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Soy Suigetsu —Se presento.

-_"¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa?"_- Tuvo ganas de contestar así, mas se contuvo. —Sakura

—Qué bonito nombre —Alagó. La ojijade solo alzo una ceja. —Así como tú

—hee, gracias —Dijo más por cortesía que otra cosa, y con el; _"Ya cállate, por favor"_, pintado en la cara.

Sasuke carraspeo, fastidiado ante el hecho de que _su amigo_ estaba _intentando coquetear_ con **su novia**.

—A si, la fiesta —dijo el chico, mientras intentaba sacarle alguna sonrisa a la pelirrosa, pero no lo lograba. —Es allá atrás, en la piscina—El pelinegro solo asintió y se llevo a Sakura.

Ahora estaban en la barra, Sasuke tenía recargada la espalda en ésta, mirando a la piscina desinteresadamente, mientras que, por el contrario, la pelirrosa tenía las manos recargadas en la barra, con la vista perdida sobre algún punto.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No

5 minutos después.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No

3 minutos después.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No

1 minuto después.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No, _Sakura..._

Inmediatamente después.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Eres una molestia, todavía no

—Sí, soy una molestia—Dijo desinteresadamente. — ¡Llévame a mi casa ahora! —Huy, que bipolar. (xD)

—No quiero

—Uchiha, llévame a mi casa ahora mismo ó si no-

— ¿O si no que? —Pregunto desafiante.

—O si no te vas a arrepentir

—Hmp —'Contesto' y no se movió.

—Bien, tú lo quisiste—Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke la escuchara y se fue con Suigetsu.

Frunció el ceño al ver como comenzaba a platicar con él. ¿Qué diablos estaba tramando?

Fue cuando Sakura sonreía con Suigetsu y después volteaba a verlo a él con una ceja levantada y una mirada burlona, que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

Ponerlo celoso.

Apretó los puños.

Y...

¡Maldita sea, lo estaba logrando!

_6 minutos (controlando su ira) después..._

Sakura por fin terminó de hablar con Suigetsu, y ahora estaba caminado hacía él.

—Hola, _amor_, ¿Qué haces? —Dijo inocentemente, provocando que Sasuke se enojara aún más.

— ¿Qué hacías con el idiota de Suigetsu?

—Hablar —Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y comenzaba a caminar, no dio ni dos pasos cuando el pelinegro la detuvo del brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—7 minutos hablando con tu amigo bastaron para que aceptara llevarme a mi casa —Dijo con una sonrisa cínica, cosa que irritó al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué?

—Me está esperando, así que si me sueltas ya, podría irme más rápido, _amor_—Y seguía con esa sonrisa.

—Hmp —No la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ahora la sonrisa que tenía Sakura era de triunfo, Sasuke había caído tan fácil.

**-F**_lash _**B**_ack_-

_Suigetsu era simpático y lindo. _

— _¿Y desde cuando andas con Sasuke? —Pregunto mientras se llevaba el vaso de cerveza a la boca._

—_Pues, más o menos 3 meses, ¿Y tú desde cuando lo conoces? _

—_Hace 2 años, pero oye, ¿No crees que se enojara porque estás aquí hablando conmigo, y a él lo dejaste sólo? _

—_Nah, no creo, pero por si las dudas, iré con él a decirle que me lleve a casa—Sonrió. _

—_Está bien, gusto en conocerte —Dijo, también sonriendo. _

—_Igual, hasta luego —Se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke. El poner celoso a 'su novio'_ _solamente era una parte del plan, la otra parte era hacerle creer que Suigetsu la llevaría a su casa, para que él mismo aceptara, por fin, irse de ahí y llevarla. _

**-F**_in _**D**_el _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_**-**

—_Whoa_… _I never meant to brag… but I got him where I want him now_— La voz de Sakura era lo único que se escuchaba en el auto de Sasuke. Era una de esas veces cuando Sakura no quería hablar con Sasuke y encendía la radio, justamente estaban pasando _Misery business_ de _Paramore_.

Y mientras ella cantaba, el pelinegro solamente se dedicaba a manejar, con el ceño fruncido, aún molesto por lo de la fiesta.

—Sakura...

— ¿huh?

—La próxima vez... no te acerques a Suigetsu —Ordeno Sasuke, sin despegar la vista del camino.

—Él me cayó bien y no necesito que tú me des permiso para hablarle, osea, primero tu hermano y ahora Suigetsu, ¿A quién más vas prohibirme hablarle? —Pregunto con sorna.

—Tú te lo buscaste, yendo a platicar con él sin ni siquiera decirme

No pudo evitar reír ante el todo enfadado del chico, _era tan gracioso hacerlo enojar_, y más darle celos.

—No le encuentro lo gracioso—Dijo entre dientes.

—Es que... ¿en verdad creíste lo de Suigetsu?—Él elevo una ceja, sin entender. —Nunca le pregunte si quería llevarme a mi casa, estuvimos hablando, sí, pero ni al caso—Dacia todo eso con naturalidad, mientras le cambiaba a la estación, sin mirar a Sasuke. —No es como que soy imbécil y me voy a andar yendo con cualquier chico con tal de irme a mi casa.

— ¿Inventaste lo de Suigetsu para que te trajera a tu casa? —Inquirió con voz _peligrosamente_ calmada.

—Eem, resumiendo todo lo que dije... sí —Una de dos, o no le interesaba el tono de voz de Sasuke, o no se había percatado de él.

—Hmp, _bien_. —Después de eso, sin tener la consideración de avisar, giro bruscamente el volante, haciendo que el auto diera vuelta en "U", y también provocando que Sakura se golpeara levemente la cabeza contra el tablero de enfrente.

—Auch... ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —Se quejo mientras se sobaba la frente. Fui ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección contraria a su casa. — ¿A dónde vas? Mi casa está por allá

—No vamos a tu casa. —Dijo simplemente.

—Ok, ok, se que estas enojado, pero no por eso tienes que secuestrarme—Dijo la pelirrosa, pensando que solamente quería asustarla y que le pidiera perdón, además, solamente faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa, claro, eso antes de que diera esa vuelta, pero no creía que, habiendo cruzado media ciudad, Sasuke se regresaría.

—No te voy a secuestrar, vamos a mi casa

— ¡Ya deja de bromear!

—Dime Sakura, ¿Alguna vez he bromeado?

—No, eres demasiado amargado como para bromear—Espetó cruzando los brazos.

—Esto te enseñara a no jugar conmigo —Y la sonrisa arrogante volvió.

—Dios, aparte de arrogante, idiota y pervertido, también eres vengativo—Dijo volteando la cara. —Vaya novio que tengo —Mencionó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke solo la vio de reojo... _le encantaba hacerla enojar._

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Se bajo del automóvil del pelinegro apenas llegaron a su casa. Estaba tan cansada que esta vez no tenía ganas ni de hablarle a Sasuke y eran como las 2:30 de la mañana.

— ¿Podrías darte prisa? Muero de sueño —Dijo viendo como el chico apenas salía del auto.

—... —Él no contesto y, justamente cuando ésta estaba bostezando, tomo su mano, guiándola hacia la puerta. —Tranquila, si te quedas dormida aquí, yo te cargare —Dijo altivamente.

—No gracias, no confió en ti —Dijo, mirándolo de manera recelosa. —Quien sabe que perversiones me hagas estando inconsciente.

Subieron las escaleras.

—No te creas tan importante, tengo los mismos deseos que un chico de mi edad, y ya que tu eres una chica, sirves para satisfacerlos —Sí, otra vez usaba el tono arrogante.

—Entonces, si es solamente causa de la edad, supongo que puedes contenerte, ¿no? —Dijo mordazmente.

—Claro que sí —Su voz denotaba que estaba más que seguro de eso.

—Um, ya veo... —Se quedó pensativa, cosa que al Uchiha le llamó la atención.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto de Sasuke, éste se dirigió al closet, sacando ropa de dormir para él y Sakura. Se acercó a ella para dársela, frunció el ceño cuando notó que Sakura no lo dejaba de ver. Y se confundió más que antes, con lo que la pelirrosa dijo:

—Autocontrol... —Una sonrisa siniestra se vislumbro en sus rosados labios. —Veamos cuanto tienes, Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando termino de decirlo, llevó su mano al nudo de su sweater, desatándolo con parsimonia hasta quitárselo, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón después de que los zapatos corrieran la misma suerte.

Sasuke solamente la veía sin saber muy bien que hacer, Sakura prácticamente se estaba desnudando frente a él. Bajó la vista y se fijo en sus largar y torneadas piernas, por cierto que... su ropa interior era negra de encajes, y no ayudaba en nada al mar de sensaciones que estaba teniendo en su interior. Osea, la había visto así, pero... ahora ella no dejaba de mirarlo cuando estaba quitándose la ropa.

Eso era demasiado provocador.

Incluso para Sasuke Uchiha.

Y eso que aún no se quitaba la blusa.

Con ambas manos tomó de la orilla de la blusa azul que llevaba y la subió lentamente, dejando a la vista unos muy sugerentes pechos, cubiertos solamente por un _Bra_ negro, igualmente de encajes.

Su vista viajo de sus piernas a sus senos. Los había tocado, sí, pero no los había visto. (Y la verdad quería volver a tocarlos xD) Eran blancos y redondeados, y claramente se veía que cabían en su mano. (N/A: Pervertido ¬¬, mira que ponerte a describir sus pechos o.o)

Esta vez, la observo completamente.

—_Sasuke-kun_... —Escuchó como lo llamaba, y posó sus ojos negros en los de ella, notando como se acercaba más a él. Estaba perdido en su intensa mirada jade, atento a todos los movimientos que ella hacía. Se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros del pelinegro.

Tan cerca de él y _semi_desnuda.

Definitivamente, nuca la había tenido así.

Ella elevó ambas manos. Dio un respingo al sentir como Sakura comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón para luego quitárselo, sin deshacer el contacto visual.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Preguntó Sasuke cuando al fin pudo articular algo.

—Shh... No digas nada—Susurro en su oído mientras le subía la camisa. El Uchiha no se opuso y levanto los brazos, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a la pelirrosa. (:D)

Así los dos, quedaron en ropa interior. Provocando más a Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a acariciar su torso.

Y eso... fue demasiado para él.

Sin advertirlo, tomo la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando ferozmente su cuello.

Comenzó a subir lentamente su mano por la espalda de la ojijade, buscando el broche de su _Bra_, mas cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo, Sakura se separo de él.

—Bien, digamos que tienes autocontrol, pero no lo suficiente, _amor_ —Dijo, a la vez que tomaba la ropa que Sasuke había sacado para ella- osea, una simple camisa de él- y se la ponía.

Se dio la vuelta hacía el baño, aún si notar el estado de su novio.

Paso muy rápido como para que Sakura pudiera reaccionar. Sasuke la había tomado de la cintura y la había arrinconado en una de las paredes que estaba justo al lado de la puerta del baño, no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro tan pegado al suyo.

—Creo... que hace falta mucho para que entiendas que no debes jugar conmigo, _Sakura_—Dijo lentamente y con voz ronca, lo que provocó que la pelirrosa se estremeciera.

Después de eso, prácticamente la arrojó sobre la cama, haciendo que la camiseta que cubría escasamente a la pelirrosa, se le subiera, mostrando un poco de su ropa interior.

Se colocó sobre ella, besando su cuello de manera exigente.

—Ah...—Se quejó la ojijade al sentir como mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. — ¿Q-que crees que h-haces, Uchiha? —Trató de quitárselo de encima, mas lo único que logró fue que él recargara más su peso en su cuerpo.

—Hn—Esta vez lamió el blanquecino cuello de Sakura. —Voy a hacer que pagues las consecuencias —Dio por terminada la conversación, a la vez que, lentamente, introducía una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que ella llevaba.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Sinceramente, le estaba costando trabajo no gemir ante las caricias de Sasuke. Sus labios estaban rojos de tan fuerte que los mordía. —S-Sasuke, detente—Ordenó vanamente, pues en vez de eso, el pelinegro la beso.

Detuvo su mano en el plano vientre de Sakura, acariciándolo de un costado a otro.

Deshizo el beso, sin apartarse mucho de los labios de la chica, y comenzó a lamer sus mejillas sonrosadas, dejando un camino húmedo en ellas.

—Eres un maldito pervertido —Escuchó hablar a Sakura, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de que su respiración se mantuviera tranquila. —Ya deja de jugar, ¿Quieres? No es divertido.

—No pretendo que sea divertido, _sino placentero_—Contesto mirándola con deseo.

— Já—Exclamó con sorna. —Pues creo que _placentero_ no es —Está bien, estaba mintiendo, pero su orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo.

Al contrario de lo que pensó – Osea, que Sasuke se enojaría y la dejaría en paz.- Una sonrisa un tanto burlesca apareció en su rostro.

—Ya veo —Murmuró por lo bajo. — ¿Y que tal esto?

No supo en que momento Sasuke había deslizado su mano más arriba de su vientre, lo único que sintió fue como tomaba uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a acariciarlo sobre la fina tela de su 'bra'.

—Hhm—Una vez más se mordió el labio, sin darle gusto a Sasuke de oír sus gemidos. Él se inclino para besar su cuello, mientras seguía _acariciando_ a Sakura.

Podía sentir perfectamente como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa respondía a su tacto. Subió, besando y mordiendo hasta su mandíbula.

Pero quería más.

De manera desesperada levanto la camisa que le había prestado, dejándola por arriba de sus pechos, y teniendo una vista demasiado sugestiva.

La miro durante unos segundos, casi comiéndosela con la mirada. Vio como tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo. Se inclino de nuevo, esta vez hacia su oreja.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? —Preguntó inesperadamente.

Le sorprendió, mas no lo demostró. Sentía un calor abrasador en el vientre, y tenía la extraña necesidad de que Sasuke la tocara. (N/A: O.O) Estaba temblando levemente debido a la excitación y su respiración era irregular, haciendo que el pecho le subiera y bajara estrepitosamente. Y el hecho de tener al Uchiha sobre ella, mirándola con lujuria y en las mismas condiciones, hacia que esa necesidad creciera. Al diablo con el orgullo, maldita sea, lo deseaba.

Deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Y que?

—Eres-un-idiota—Dijo lentamente, para después pasar los brazos por el cuello del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, tanto que sus labios rosaron, se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Miro sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, se iba a quedar observándolos por un par de segundos más, pero al ver que la pelirrosa pasaba la lengua sobre estos, no lo resistió y comenzó a besarla, adentrando con rudeza su lengua.

Se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama, con ella encima.

Sakura gimió sobre los labios del pelinegro al apreciar _la excitación _de Sasuke.

Él le quito la camisa, cosa no muy complicada. Besó su cuello una vez más, mientras la pelirrosa halaba sus cabellos azabaches.

Comenzó a ir más abajo, hasta el comienzo de sus senos, bajó las tiras de su bra, y, por fin, logró deshacer el broche, dejando que la prenda callera.

Sin pensárselo mucho, tomó un pecho con una mano, mientras con la boca tomaba el otro.

—Ahh—Escuchó el gemido de Sakura, con su lengua marcó el contorno de su seno, para después pasar al otro.

Pasó la mano por su espalda y la acaricio completamente, subiendo sus besos de nuevo hasta su cuello. Sakura buscó sus labios e inconscientemente movió su cadera, provocando un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

Sonrió levemente, y comenzó a moverse más, esta vez sí intencionadamente. Vio como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y su respiración se convertía en jadeos.

—_hhm...Sasuke-kun_—Gimió en su odio. Está bien, muy estuvieran en pleno-... _eso_- no significaba que no iba a jugar con él, ¿no?

Sintió como la acostaba de nuevo en el mullido colchón, se mordió el labio al percatarse de lo que seguía.

De manera traviesa, mientras Sasuke besaba otra vez sus pechos, fue bajando con su pie derecho los bóxers negros del chico.

Sonrió sobre su piel al percatarse de lo que Sakura hacía y la ayudo. Inmediatamente después le quito a ella la ropa interior, quedando los dos desnudos.

Eso era mejor de lo que creía.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, mientras escondía su cabeza entre su cabello rosado.

Se fue adentrando poco a poco en ella, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Sasuke, no sentía dolor, pero si incomodidad. No. No era virgen. Pero al parecer el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de eso, ya que, unos minutos después, comenzó a moverse.

Enredo ambas piernas en la cadera del Uchiha, sintiendo las embestidas más profundamente.

Comenzó a jadear. Los gemidos y gruñidos se hicieron más intensos, mientras ambos sentían corrientes de placer recorrerles el cuerpo.

Nunca. Jamás. Se hubiera imaginado teniendo relaciones con Sasuke. Dos meses atrás, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, abría reído durante una semana entera, por lo absurdo que eso sonaba.

Pero... ahora no le parecía tan imposible.

Sasuke era demasiado... seductor. Sí, eso. Había algo en él que te atraía, y era muy interesante.

Tembló completamente al sentir que casi llegaba al orgasmo. Se aferró a la espalda del pelinegro, mientras escuchaba que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Sa-Sasuke —Se arqueó hacia Sasuke, sintiendo como oleadas de placer golpeaban su cuerpo.

—Hm—La acompaño él.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando regular su respiración, a la vez que sentía como Sasuke se dejaba caer sobre ella.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando percibió que la lengua del ojinegro recorría su cuello y mejillas.

Iba a decir algo, mas calló por el beso de Sasuke.

Aprovechando la distracción de la pelirrosa, volvió a entrar en ella.

Y de nuevo todo comenzó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Bostezó, y abrió los ojos lentamente por la incomodidad de la luz.

Escuchó un gruñido a su lado, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Sasuke, tal parecía que se estaba despertando.

Se quitó la colcha de encima, y se reincorporó. Traía su ropa puesta.- Más bien la camiseta de Sasuke- y él, solamente unos pantalones de dormir. Bajo un pie de la cama, pero el chico la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió aun somnoliento.

—Al baño —Contestó sin darle importancia.

Medía hora después, los dos estaban sentados en la barra que había en la cocina del Uchiha, desayunando.

Dirigió una cucharada a su boca, cuando fue capaz de percibir que la mirada intensa de Sasuke estaba sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? —Dijo sin mirarlo.

—Hmp—Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. —Ahora eres mía

Casi se ahoga con la comida al oír eso.

— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

—Lo de ayer, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? —Una chispa de burla se asomó por sus orbes negros. —Te hice mía, no una, si no tres veces—Recordó. (N/A: ¡OMG! OwO)

Ok. No pudo evitar que su sonrojo apareciera. Dios, era cierto pero... ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso!

Casi pudo ser palpable el ego de Sasuke.

Oh no. Pero ella era Sakura Haruno y no iba a permitir que el _muñequito de plástico_ se burlara de ella.

Y una segunda sonrisa arrogante apareció.

— ¿Y crees que era virgen?—_Auch,_ _golpe bajo_.

—Lo eras —Aseguró. _Oh, pobre ingenuo_.

—No, no lo era —Sostuvo la penetrante mirada del pelinegro. _Negro. Vs. Jade. _

—Estas mintiendo— Sí, estaba seguro de que mentía. _Ella _tenía _que haber sido virgen antes de ayer. _

— ¿Sentiste algo cuando lo estábamos haciendo? —Lo retó. _Nunca te burles de _Sakura Haruno_, querido._

— ¿Qué? —No entendió. _O no quiso entender._

—Ya sabes, la típica "barrera" que sientes cuando una mujer es virgen —Sí, quería ver cómo era Sasuke _sin ego alguno._

No respondió. Es cierto, no había sentido eso. Pero... si ella no era virgen... ¡¿Con quién diablos había sido su primera vez?!

— ¿Ves? —Ahora era ella la que se burlaba de él.

Como acto reflejo, Sasuke se levanto bruscamente, haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado rechinara al hacerla para atrás. Tomó a Sakura de ambos brazos, y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Gimió ante el golpe de su espalda.

—Dime quien es —Susurró, mirándola fijamente.

—Esto es absurdo, no voy a decirte con quien fue mi primera vez —Se quejo, sin inmutarse ante su mirada furiosa.

—Dímelo, Sakura

—Ya te dije que no, y déjame en paz —Comenzó a forcejear, ante eso, Sasuke uso su cuerpo para que ella no pudiera moverse. — ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó —Maldita sea, ¿Y si yo te pregunto con quien fue tu primera vez? Seguramente no sabrías ni contestarme —Dijo molesta.

—Esto es diferente...

— ¡¿Diferente?! ¿Qué tenemos de diferente tu y yo?

—Sakura...

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No hasta que me lo digas!

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué Sasuke se ponía así? Primero lo de Itachi, luego lo de Suigetsu, y ahora esto. No podía algo tan insignificante ponerlo celoso, ¿cierto?

Bueno, de todas maneras no _lo_ conocía. _Él_ vivía muy lejos de allí.

—Está bien —Resopló. —Fue cuando tenía 15 años

—Como se llama, Sakura

— ¿Para que quieres saber su nombre? No lo conoces de todas maneras —El pelinegro no contesto, solamente la miro esperando a que respondiera. Rodó los ojos. —Se llama _Gaara_

No. Definitivamente no lo conocía, pero... aún así sintió tantas ganas de buscar al maldito y matarlo.

— ¿Ahora si me sueltas? —Preguntó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Había pasado una semana desde eso. Ahora Sasuke estaba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, Sakura había tenido que irse con una de sus amigas. Cerró los ojos.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de relajarse.

Escuchó los gritos de algunas chicas. Frunció el ceño ante tal escándalo y abrió los ojos, dispuesto a callarlas.

Miro hacia su derecha, donde, en la entrada del instituto, una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban rodeando algo.

—Hey, Sasuke —Llamó alguien a su espalda, giró de nuevo y se encontró con Neji. —Es hora de entrar —Avisó. El pelinegro asintió, iba comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo al oír de nuevo un grito.

—Neji —El ojiblanco volteó. — ¿Sabes que es lo de allí? —Dijo, señalando a todos en la entrada.

—Um, creo que es un chico de intercambio —Se encogió de hombros. —Un tal... ¿Sabaku no _Gaara_? —Mencionó dudoso.

—... ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

-

-

"— _¿Para que quieres saber su nombre? No lo conoces de todas maneras—" Rodó los ojos_.

-

-

"—_...Se llama Gaara—"_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

Me voy rápido, porque mi hermana puede venir y arruinar mi plan de subir el capitulo D:

Cuidense mucho ;)

-Sasusakuporsiempre-

-

-

-_**I**kamari-chan _:D!


	10. Cap 10

**Dios mío...**

Esta vez sí que tarde T.T, pero simplemente no sabía cómo continuar, espero entiendan, aunque si no, las comprenderé x.x. Espero que este capítulo les guste xD, la neta la neta, quiero acabar ya con este fic ^^, pero bueno, disfruten y comenten ;)

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :D- Aunque... ¬¬

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

-

—Esto es totalmente... ¡Genial! —Gritaba emocionada la pelirrosa. Desde la hora de entrada estaba con Megumi, una chica de su salón, ambas eran las encargadas de preparar los carteles para el baile de Navidad que se celebraría en el gimnasio del Instituto. La razón de la emoción de Sakura, era porque habían aceptado su propuesta sobre de que el baile fuera de antifaces.

—Fue muy buena idead eso de los antifaces, Sakura—Opinó Megumi, mientras bajaba de las escaleras que estaban usando para poner los carteles.

—Sip, lo sé —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Cuántos faltan?

—Uum... creo que uno nada más —Ambas comenzaron a caminar. —En el gimnasio

—Entonces ese me toca ponerlo a mí—Dijo una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del gimnasio.

—Sube, te lo voy a pasar —Dijo mientras acomodaba la escalera. Sakura subió. —Oh, mira quien viene hay —Con su dedo índice señalo al pelinegro que se dirigía-casi corriendo- hacia ellas.

—Uum... ¿Sasuke? —Pregunto confundida de que él estuviera allí.

—Vámonos, Sakura —Dijo sin más, mientras le extendía una mano a la pelirrosa, indicándole que bajara.

— ¿Qué? Oye, te dije que estaría ocupada con esto, en el receso hablamos, ¿Si? —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a pegar el cartel. Solamente escuchó un "Hmp" con algo de irritación antes de sentir como la tomaban de la cintura y la colocaban sobre un hombro. — ¡Sasuke!... ¡Maldita sea, odio que hagas esto!—exclamó la pelirrosa.

— ¡Sa-Sakura! —Grito Megumi, mientras trataba de sostener el cartel medio pegado en la pared para que no se cayera.

—Bájame, Sasuke, todavía no he terminado. —No obtuvo respuesta. Volteó a ver a su compañera una vez más. — ¡Lo siento, Megumi-!—No pudo decir más, ya que habían dado la vuelta en una esquina. — ¿Qué rayos te pasa, eh?

—Nos vamos a mi casa. —Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo, y no por lo que dijo, sino por el tono que tenía su voz, tan... tenso. Decidió omitir eso.

—No voy a perder clases por un capricho tuyo, así que bájame ya—Para asombro de la ojijade; Sasuke la dejo en el suelo.

—Sakura, _por favor_, necesito que vayamos a mi casa —Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. Hubo algo en su mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar.

Y por otro lado estaba el _'por favor'_. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke le decía _por favor_? Obviamente nunca le había pedido algo amablemente, siempre hacía lo que quería, con o sin el consentimiento de ella-que era casi siempre.

Observo su expresión. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se veía que estaba molesto. Pero ¿por qué? Notó que miraba sobre su hombro, algo que estaba atrás de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Quiso girar a ver a quien veía, más Sasuke le volvió el rostro, posando una mano en su mejilla, y la beso. Colocó una mano en la cintura de la pelirrosa y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sin deshacer el beso.

Era... raro. La forma en que la besaba Sasuke; como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Podía sentir todo en ese beso. Frustración. Desesperación. Rabia. Y... preocupación.

Se separo lentamente de él, reparando en que Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Sakura, _necesito_ que vayamos a mi casa—Interrumpió el pelinegro. Sin esperar a que contestara, tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto. Un par de minutos después Sasuke ya estaba encendiendo el auto.

No dijo nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?

Esto era demasiado inverosímil. Osea, llega y se la lleva sin una explicación, luego le dice _por favor_ y _necesito_, dos palabras que el Uchiha nunca diría... ¡Y en un día!

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo; aun mantenía el ceño fruncido, y apretaba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Se habría peleado con sus papas ó Itachi? ¿Se habría puesto celoso de nuevo?

No, eso no. Cuando fue por ella todo era normal, él estaba bien. Y cuando fue a pegar los carteles no vio ni platico con nadie que no fuera Megumi. Así que ninguna de esas opciones podían ser.

Pero, entonces ¿qué?

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Ese día había quedado con Temari para ir a comprar un vestido para el baile. Estaba lista, solamente estaba esperando a que la rubia pasara por ella.

Aun seguía confundida por lo de hace dos días, Sasuke no le había dicho nada, y desde ese momento todo había sido diferente. La había hecho faltar el jueves al instituto, y todo el día se la pasaron encerrados en la casa de la pelirrosa. Aunque hubieran pasado el resto del miércoles –cuando se la llevó de la escuela sin ninguna explicación- y todo el jueves, juntos, Sasuke estaba distante y a cada rato la besaba –más que antes.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Algo le preocupaba a Sasuke, y odiaba no saber que era.

Escuchó la bocina de un auto y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

Era Temari.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

¡Demonios!

No podía dejar de maldecir mentalmente. Tenía tanta rabia acumulada en su interior que en cualquier momento podría golpear a alguien.

Bufó molesto.

Esto era muy diferente a los celos-Descubiertos desde lo de Itachi-

Todo iba bien. Sí, de maravilla... hasta que tuvo que escuchar el nombre "_Sabaku no Gaara"_

Rayos.

Desde ese momento pudo sentir algo nuevo. Algo que, siendo Sasuke Uchiha, nunca se imagino sentir. Una palabra que no estaba en su diccionario.

Inseguridad.

En cuanto Neji pronuncio ese nombre, no pudo evitar ir a buscar a Sakura. No pudo evitar sentirse desesperado por sacarla del instituto. _Alejarla de ese tipo._

Se sintió aliviado cuando habían llegado al estacionamiento. Creyó que tenía todo bajo control ahora que sacara a Sakura de la escuela, pero no. Bajo a la pelirrosa y lo vio.

Vio a Sabaku no Gaara.

Y su alivio se esfumó. Escuchó que la ojijade le hablaba, mas no la escuchó, estaba más concentrado viendo al chico que se mantenía en la entrada del instituto, viéndolos a ambos. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos, tuvo que apartar la mirada al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba a punto de voltear.

La besó bajo la mirada del chico pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño levemente. Se alejo de la pelirrosa y la metió en el auto. Estaba seguro de que ella le preguntaría que es lo que le sucedía, pero para su sorpresa, no le había preguntado nada.

Y ahora, por primera vez, no sabía que hacer. No podía impedir que Sakura faltara a la escuela por siempre, y tampoco el hecho de que _ese tipo_ la buscara. Seguramente en ese momento la ojijade estuviera comprando su vestido para el baile de Navidad.

Oh, no. Maldición.

El baile... ¡el estúpido baile! Al que todo el instituto asistiría, se le había olvidado.

Bien, sería mañana.

Tenía hasta mañana para pensar en algo.

—Hmp, no voy a perderla—Dijo inconscientemente. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. —No...

_**Imposible.**_

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Argg!, a ver a que hora se le ocurre llegar a Sasuke —Si continuaba caminando en círculos así, estaba segura de que haría un hoyo en su habitación. ¡Pero es que Sasuke no había llegado!

Siempre, **siempre**, era él el que llegaba con una hora de anticipación, y ahora... ¡Llegaba con una hora de retraso!

—Sera idio- —No termino de hablar cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Suspiro y fue a abrir. —Creí que nunca llegari—De nuevo no pudo terminar de hablar, y no porque la hubieran interrumpido, si no por lo que Sasuke traía en la mano. — ¿Pero que... es eso?

—Rosas, ¿no ves? —Dijo él, sin mirarla y extendiéndole el GRAN ramo de rosas a Sakura. Porque sí, era un ramo enorme... y hermoso. — ¿No lo vas a tomar? —Inquirió, ahora si incomodo. No dijo nada y, un poco confundida y sorprendida, tomó aquel ramo.

Se mordió el labio. —Gracias... supongo—Bien, no sabía que decir. —Pero... ¿A qué se deben las rosas? —Su mirada se hizo desconfiada. Dejen lo de acostarse con él a un lado, lo que sí no se hubiera imaginado **nunca** es que **Uchiha Sasuke **le compraría flores. Algo tenía que pasar, algo _catastrófico_ debió haber pasado para que Sasuke hiciera eso.

—Hmp. A nada. —Evadió el tema. — ¿Ya estas lista?—La desconfianza no desapareció de sus ojos, pero se convenció a si misma de que _su novio_ estaba loco. Así que lo dejo pasar.

—Sí, solo voy a dejar esto allá adentro—Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta. El pelinegro se quedo parado en la puerta, observando bien a Sakura.

Estaba hermosa.

Tenía un vestido color azul eléctrico, de tirantes delgados, tenía escote lo suficiente como para dejar ver el inicio de sus pechos, y desde abajo del busto tenía vuelo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unas zapatillas negras, de tacón alto y su cabello ondulado solamente lo había adornado con un prendedor negro.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que no llevaba nada en el cuello. –_"Perfecto"_-Pensó.

—Listo—Dijo mirando orgullosa el ramo, el cual había colocado en un florero sobre la mesa de la sala. Se giro y encontró a Sasuke mirándola. — ¿Qué pasa?—Fijo su vista en el espejo que estaba justo frente a ella, buscando algo malo en ella, pero no, estaba bien. De hecho, no podía estar mejor.

—No te pusiste ningún collar. —Señaló, mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Se me olvido comprar uno, eso es todo —De la misma mesa donde había puesto el ramo, tomó su bolsa y levanto la vista, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a Sasuke frente a ella.

Se acercó hasta sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero no la besó. —Te compre algo—Dijo, provocando la mirada confundida y curiosa de Sakura. —Date la vuelta—Ordenó. Tras pensárselo unos segundos, hizo lo que Sasuke le pidió y espero atenta. No paso mucho cuando sintió algo frio sobre su pálido cuello.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que era una cadena. Una cadena **bastante cara**.

Se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de que Sasuke la había comprado para ella. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, haciéndose a la idea de que para el pelinegro no significaba nada, solo le estaba regalando una cadena, eso era todo. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

—Yo no me voy a quedar con est—Los labios de Sasuke la interrumpieron, y se estremeció al sentir su fría mano sobre su mejilla. A diferencia de todos los besos que él le había dado, en este pudo sentir algo de cariño, por más absurdo que eso fuera. Puso ambas manos en el pecho del pelinegro y se acerco un poco más a él.

Mientras que Sasuke había cambiado la mano que estaba en su mejilla a su nuca y la pego a él con la que tenía sobre su cintura. Ladeo un poco su cabeza para profundizar el beso, y sintió como los brazos de Sakura rodeaban su cuello.

—Sasuke-sama, se hace tarde—Un hombre de aparentemente 40 años apareció en la puerta, obligándolos a separarse. —Oh, lo siento —Hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa al darse cuenta de su error.

—Hmp —Maldijo internamente, y volteó a ver a la pelirrosa, quien trataba de soltarse la cadenita. —Sakura—Tomó una de sus manos, impidiendo que se la quitara.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que te la quedes, por algo te la regale —Al ver que la ojijade protestaría, habló de nuevo—Vámonos.

—P-pero—

—Kazuo, adelántate—El hombre asintió para después salir.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Mi chofer —Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una limusina negra.

— ¿Una limusina? —Levanto una ceja y miro a Sasuke, buscando una explicación. A lo que él solamente se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada. Se extraño más ante eso.

—Mi auto se descompuso. —Aunque no había nerviosismo ni duda en su voz, no le creyó.

–"_Hay algo raro... algo está mal"_- No pudo evitar pensar así. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño, de nuevo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar al darse cuenta de que Sasuke abría la puerta para ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron adentro, Kazuo puso en marcha la limusina. Miraba la ventanilla cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

— ¿No tienes frío? — Giró la cabeza para poder verlo. Casualmente al escuchar la palabra 'frío' se olvido de todo.

—Claro que tengo—Contesto como si fuera obvio. Ante eso Sasuke levanto una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué no traes abrigo?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: 'la belleza cuesta', y un abrigo arruinaría el vestido —Dijo mientras se señalaba ella misma.

— ¿Quieres decir que prefieres morirte de frío y verte bien a traer un abrigo y verte igual?—Se sorprendió ante su comentario. Y es que le estaba diciendo que de las dos formas se vería bien. Se sonrojo un poco y por un instante no supo que decir.

—Bueno... hay veces que te tienes que sacrificar... además soy una de las organizadoras del baile, así que tengo que resaltar—Explico sonriente.

—Hmp —'Dijo' y comenzó a quitarse el saco, bajo la confusa mirada de Sakura.

—Eh, ¿Qué haces?

—Te enfermaras si no te pones algo

—No, no, no... Si no me puse un abrigo que por lo menos combinara con el vestido, menos me voy a poner uno de hombre—Al ver que Sasuke no le hacía caso, continuó—Te lo advierto, si te lo quitas no me lo voy a poner.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se dio por vencido, volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento.

— ¿Estás segura que no lo quieres?—Inquirió mirándola con el ceño fruncido— Hace mucho frío

—No, y te juro que si vuelves a repetir la palabra 'frío' te golpeare—Cruzó los brazos. Había pasado 15 minutos frente al espejo repitiéndose: _'no hace frío Sakura, no-hace-frío'_ y se lo había creído, sí, hasta que salió de su casa. No pudo evitar temblar un poco, sin darse cuenta de que para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido eso.

Negó con la cabeza, deslizando su mano derecha por la cintura de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola hacia él y obligándola a recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

Sin querer su sonrojo volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez más fuerte. Agradeció internamente de que Sasuke no la pudiera ver. —No tienes que-

—Shh, cállate—Interrumpió—Eres demasiado molesta—Dijo mientras su mano libre la pasaba por la espalda de la chica, abrazándola.

—... Y tú un idiota—Sonrió y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Sasuke. La verdad es que... ya no tenía frío.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Kazuo les abrió la puerta una vez que llegaron y ambos bajaron.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completa cuando estuvo afuera de la limusina.

— ¿Quiere que venga por usted, Sasuke-sama?—Pregunto amablemente el hombre.

—No, aquí está mi auto —Dijo tranquilamente. —Ya te puedes ir

—Como guste—Hizo una reverencia y se encamino hacia la puerta del piloto.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Sakura, quien tenía los brazos y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No que tu auto estaba descompuesto?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Eso ya no importa, entremos —Se acercó a Sakura e iba a tomar su mano, mas ésta la quito.

—Sasuke, odio que me mientan, me hubieras dicho que estaba aquí en el instituto, pero no tenías por que mentirme—Suspiró. —Bueno, ni al caso ya, se me hace tarde —Comenzó a caminar algo apurada, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo. Volteó a verlo mas no le dijo nada y se dirigieron a la entrada del gimnasio.

Al poder divisar a alguien, notó que se le había olvidado algo.

—Oh, es cierto, el antifaz—Se detuvo y soltó la mano de Sasuke para comenzar a buscar en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Aquí están!—Exclamó, sacando dos antifaces. —Toma—Dijo, dándole uno a él.

— ¿_Pretendes_ que me ponga esto? —Preguntó observando el antifaz como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

—Eem, si _pretendes_ entrar al baile, tienes que ponértelo, _cariño_—Dijo con burla mientras ella se ponía el suyo. Ambos antifaces eran negros, pero el de Sakura tenía lentejuelas y algunas plumas. Cuando se lo termino de acomodar observó a Sasuke, quien estaba batallando un poco. —Haber, te ayudo

—Hmp —Bajo las manos y dejo que Sakura se lo pusiera.

—Creo que ya esta, pero con tu cabello anormal dudo que se quede en su lugar —Sonrió y notó que Sasuke la miraba.

Colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Sakura y se inclinó para besarla. Al ver eso, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y no tardó en sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Acarició sus mejillas y se separo de él, abrió los ojos, justo cuando lo hizo la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez fue rápido.

Se alejo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos.

—Sakura—Hizo una pausa. —Quiero que me prometas algo

Aunque le sorprendió el tono serio de Sasuke, aceptó. —Ajá

—Pase lo que pase, quiero que me prometas que esta noche te irás conmigo

— ¿Qué? —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y no por el hecho de que tuviera los labios de Sasuke a pocos centímetros de los suyos y sus alientos se mezclaran, si no porque presentía que algo iba a pasar. _Algo malo. _—Sasuke, ¿te pasa algo?... has estado muy raro últimamente—El bajó la mirada un momento y pese a lo que ella creyó, no contesto a su pregunta.

—Solo prométemelo, Sakura—De nuevo la miraba a los ojos.

—...Está bien, _lo prometo_—Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha y la besó de nuevo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Vio como una gran y radiante sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Sakura al entrar al gimnasio y ver a todos bailando. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero todavía faltaba que pasara algo. Más bien dicho... _que apareciera alguien._

— ¡Sakura! —La aludida volteó y se encontró con una chica castaña, quien llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido café. —Dios, hasta que al fin llegas

— ¿Ten-Ten?

—Sí, soy yo—Dijo extrañada. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No, lo que pasa es que no te reconocí con el cabello suelto, siempre lo llevas recogido—Explicó. —Te vez muy linda —Dijo con voz de niña, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—No digas eso, Sakura

No pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Es que es verdad—Echó un vistazo atrás de Ten-Ten, para ver si no venía con nadie más. —Oye, ¿Y Lee?

—Oh no, Lee—Con una mano se golpeo levemente la frente, haciendo un gesto bastante dramático.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto divertida.

—No sabes, _we'_, tiene unas bailadas, que mejor me alejé de él—Dijo mientras reía.

—Ay, pobrecito, no te burles —La verdad estimaba mucho a Lee, aunque fuera demasiado... exagerado.

—No, ni al caso, no me estoy burlando de él, lo que pasa es que en una de esas me agarra y me hace bailar, y a mí no me gusta este tipo de música, no sé bailarla.

—mm, está bien...—Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se acordó de alguien también. — ¿Y Hinata y Naruto?

—Están bailando

Sakura se quedó con cara de "WTF?!"

—Sí, yo también puse esa cara cuando los vi—Hubo otro momento de silencio para ambas. Y es que, osea... ¿Hinata bailando?—Difícil de creer, eh

—Seh — Afirmó con la mirada perdida. —... En fin, ¿Qué tal el baile? —Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—mm... bastante bien diría yo, y eso de los antifaces, buena idea—Sonrió.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Volteó un poco y observó a Sasuke, quien paseaba la mirada por todo el gimnasio y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos. —Ahora vengo, Ten-Ten—La castaña solo asintió.

Se acercó hasta el pelinegro, haciendo que posara su mirada en ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—Propuso, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

Iba a decir claramente 'No', pero un cabello rojizo apareció en su campo de visión, lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. —... Está bien

—Que amarga—Un momento, ¿Dijo 'Está bien'? No, eso no podía estar pasando. —Espera, ¿Aceptaste?

Chasqueó la lengua ante la incredulidad de la pelirrosa. ¿Qué acaso esperaba que dijera que no? Um, tal parece que sí. —Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—mm...—Ladeó la cabeza y lo miro inquisitoriamente, tanto, que Sasuke comenzó a moverse incomodo en su lugar.

— ¿Podrías dejar de verme así?

—... Eres raro —Comentó asintiendo levemente y sin apartar la mirada de él—Como sea—Y de la nada volvió a tomar esa postura despreocupada. —Vamos —Le extendió su mano, y el moreno la tomó.

La miro de reojo, mientras caminaban hacia donde todos bailaban. Se veía demasiado feliz por el simple hecho de que todo fuera un éxito. ¿Sería correcto _preguntarle_?

Ambos se detuvieron. Sasuke deslizó una mano por su cintura y la pegó a él, sin saber por qué, su otra mano subió hasta su mejilla e hizo que la ojijade lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sakura—Llamó su atención e iba a seguir, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca. Y el sentimiento llamado 'inseguridad' volvió. ¿Y si le decía que _no_?

Tal vez era mejor quedarse así y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo al ver que él no continuaba.

_Sí, tal vez era lo mejor._

—... Nada—Bajo la mano hasta su cintura y esperó hasta que ella colocara las suyas en su cuello, para comenzar a bailar lentamente.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que Sakura comenzó a _olfatear_ a Sasuke. Éste solamente la miro desconcertado. — ¿Qué haces?

—Me gusta tu colonia—Dijo con todo aprobatorio y una sonrisa.

Levantó una ceja y emitió su típico 'Hmp', descendió hasta el blanquecino cuello de la pelirrosa y el también hizo lo mismo. —Me gusta tu perfume—Susurró en su oído para después besar la curvatura de su cuello.

Sakura sólo sonrió inconscientemente.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Habían estado bailando únicamente una canción más y ya. Ahora ella estaba parada en uno de los extremos del gimnasio, hacia unos minutos que Sasuke había ido a traer algo de tomar.

Y hablando de él... ¿¡Que rayos le pasaba!?

La maldita ansiedad la estaba matando. Si no le había preguntado que le pasaba como unas 15 veces, no le había preguntado, y es que estaba harta de que la evitara. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en un plan para hacer que Sasuke le dijera que era lo que pasaba.

—Vaya, no has cambiado nada, Sakura

Emitió un '¿Uh?' y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico, alto, piel blanca, cabello rojo y vestía formal como todos. Sus ojos aguamarina resaltaban con el antifaz, y pese a que éste mismo tapaba el contorno de sus ojos, no podía ocultar el tatuaje que tenía en la frente, arriba del ojo izquierdo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Era un chico bastante apuesto, sí.

Pero era Gaara.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Se dio la vuelta para regresar con Sakura, al fin, después de haber soportado el acoso de la chica que estaba sirviendo las bebidas. Pero uno de los vasos casi se rompe por la presión con la que era agarrado.

Apartó la mirada un segundo.

Lo que más había temido desde que escuchó a Neji decir 'ese' nombre... estaba sucediendo frente a él.

Sabaku no Gaara por fin se había encontrado con Sakura.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

No lo podía creer. Después de meses sin verlo, estaba allí, en el baile que ella misma había ayudado a organizar, frente a ella.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—Inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Eh... es que estoy... sorprendida—Balbuceó un poco, y es que era verdad. Lo que menos se imagino era encontrarlo ahí.

—Pues... creo que no tendrías porqué— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ok. Eso no lo comprendió. ¿Que no tenía por qué? ¡Pero si él vivía en Suna!

Iba a decírselo, pero un 'Sakura' la detuvo. Giró el rostro un poco hacia la derecha y se encontró con Sasuke, quien tenía en la mano un vaso de agua.

—Sasuke

—Toma —Dijo, extendiéndole el vaso. Ella lo agarró y bebió un poco. Sin darse cuenta de que, tanto el pelinegro como el pelirrojo, se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Gaara, él es Sasuke—Hizo un ademan con la mano, señalándolo —Sasuke, él es Gaara —Presentó, como si el hecho de que _su novio_ y su _ex novio_ estuvieran frente a frente no fuera importante. O tal vez era porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. — ¿Y... que haces aquí?

El pelirrojo la miro con el ceño fruncido. —Soy estudiante de intercambio... ¿Es que no lo sabías?

_-"¿¡QUÉ!?... ¡Maldición! Si me siguen dando esas noticias me va a dar un infarto"- _Se quejó mentalmente.

—No, no lo sabía—Dijo luego de salir de su asombro. — ¿Entonces, cuándo llegaste?

—El Domingo, pero entre a la escuela el miércoles

_...Pero entre a la escuela el miércoles_

_...Miércoles_

_-_

"—_...Se llama Gaara—"_

_-_

"—_Nos vamos a mi casa — Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo, y no por lo que dijo, sino por el tono que tenía su voz, tan... tenso."_

"—_Sakura, por favor, necesito que vayamos a mi casa — Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. Hubo algo en su mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar."_

_-_

"— _¿Qué pasa? —Quiso girar a ver a quien veía, más Sasuke le volvió el rostro, posando una mano en su mejilla, y la beso. _

_Era... raro. La forma en que la besaba Sasuke; como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Podía sentir todo en ese beso. Frustración. Desesperación. Rabia. Y... preocupación."_

_- _

"_La había hecho faltar el jueves al instituto. Aunque hubieran pasado el resto del miércoles –cuando se la llevó de la escuela sin ninguna explicación- y todo el jueves, juntos, Sasuke estaba distante y a cada rato la besaba."_

_-_

_Las rosas..._

_-_

_La limusina..._

_-_

_La cadenita..._

_-_

"—_Pase lo que pase, quiero que me prometas que esta noche te irás conmigo. —"_

_-_

Abrió un poco los ojos y contuvo el aire al recordar todo eso. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Sasuke; quien, al parecer, evitaba su mirada. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

Gaara había llegado, y Sasuke lo había sabido desde el principio.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo está Rei?—Decidió cambiar de tema.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿¡Que tu ex novio está aquí!?— Se escuchó ensordecedor grito en el baño de mujeres.

— ¡Shh! Maldita sea Ten-Ten, gracias por hacerlo público—Se quejó, mirando nerviosa a todos lados, dio gracias a dios mentalmente porque no hubiera nadie en el baño.

—Oh, _sorry..._

—Como sea-

—Hey, alto ahí —Interrumpió a la pelirrosa, viendo como ella la miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— Dices que tu ex era ese chico pelirrojo con el que estaban tú y Sasuke, ¿no? —Inquirió.

—Sí, eso dije

—Ah, sí, bueno —Murmuró algo que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar. De la nada subió la mirada la chica frente a ella. — ¿Y que diablos haces aquí? —Hasta se sobresalto por la poca sutileza que tenía la castaña.

—Pues... tú me pediste que te acompañara al baño, y aquí estamos—Señaló el baño.

—Pero, Sakura, los dejaste allí—Dijo dramáticamente. Sakura sólo la miro sin decir nada, y es que no entendía a Ten-Ten. —Tienes que entender que novio más ex novio Y MÁS 'solos'; igual a catástrofe

—Y tú tienes que entender que estas exagerando, lo dices como si hubiera matado a alguien

—Pues alguien va a morir si no vas en este momento a donde están ellos y los separas —Hacia ademanes con las manos a cada palabra que decía. —Sakura, conoces más que nadie a Sasuke y a tu ex, mejor dime tú si alguien no va a morir esta noche.

Y fue con esas palabras que un flash back de Sasuke celoso y un Gaara insultado vino a su mente.

—Dios... tal vez tengas razón—Se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola.

—Ves, ahora ve y aléjalos

— ¿No vas a venir conmigo? —En su interior rogaba por un poco de apoyo.

—Es que, aun no he ido al baño —Sonrió nerviosa. —Pero luego te alcanzo—Aseguró.

—Está bien—Se volteó y camino hacia la puerta. —Pero te apuras, eh —Dijo antes de salir.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Una atmosfera tensa y un silencio aún más incomodo se había formado entre ambos chicos desde el momento en que la Haruno se había ido.

Sasuke, como siempre, dejaba entrever el fastidio que sentía en esos momentos. Y en cuanto a Gaara... él simplemente se limitaba a mirar otro lado, aunque, con el ceño fruncido.

—El novio de Sakura, eh—Bien, Sasuke podría jurar que había un deje de burla en su voz, y eso, por supuesto, no le gustó.

—Hmp... Sí —Lo observó y elevó levemente la cabeza, de manera orgullosa. Típico de él.

El rostro de Gaara no denotaba emoción alguna.

—Que casualidad—Dijo de la nada. El pelirrojo elevó una ceja ante lo que escuchó. —Que de todas las preparatorias que existen en Konoha, te tocó ser transferido aquí... en la misma donde va Sakura

Los Sabaku, eran una familia poderosa en Suna, así como los Uchiha.

Había sido tan estúpido. Sabía que ese _nombrecito_ le sonaba, solamente que había estado tan ocupado pensando en Sakura y todo eso, que no se había fijado mucho en el nombre de su ex novio.

Claro, seguramente había utilizado sus influencias para que lo transfirieran.

Ups, Gaara, te descubrieron.

—Más que casualidad, es raro...—Continuó el Uchiha. —Estando por acabar el año—La música, los demás alumnos y todo el alboroto del baile, habían quedado en el olvido. Estaban tan ajenos a todo eso que no notaron, malamente, que los que estaban más cerca de ellos estaban escuchando todo y, disimuladamente, se habían volteado hacia ellos.

—Cállate — Siseó Gaara, con las manos en puños. Su paciencia era... bueno él no tenía paciencia, y Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, siguió.

—Oh, no me digas que viniste hasta aquí por Sakura—Como se estaba divirtiendo nuestro pelinegro. —Creo que llegaste un poco tarde—Terminó de decir en tono despectivo, eso era más bien un; '_No tienes posibilidades, así que _**aléjate de ella**_.'_ Que Gaara entendió perfectamente.

—Si vine aquí por Sakura o no, no te interesa—Dijo decididamente y eso, desde luego, molesto a Sasuke.

—Soy su novio, _idiota_ —Auch, esto se pone interesante.

—El hecho de que seas su novio no tiene nada que ver —Frunció el ceño. —Y no vuelvas a llamarme idiota —Dijo irritado.

—Pues si crees que vas a conseguir algo estando aquí, no solo eres idiota, si no perdedor

Ug, eso dolió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Ojala y no se tarde tanto, Ten-Ten—Pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba hacía donde estaban Sasuke y Gaara. Debía admitir que le extraño ver a varios chicos amontonados por donde ella iba a pasar.

Un momento....

Abrió los ojos horrorizada.

_-"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando"-_ Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez conforme se iba acercando a todo ese alboroto.

'...Y no vuelvas a llamarme idiota' – Escuchó la voz de Gaara.

—Ay no—Se quejó la chica, cuando estaba a punto de verlos, escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

'—_Pues si crees que vas a conseguir algo estando aquí, no solo eres idiota, si no perdedor'-_

_-"¡Maldición!"- _Y los vio.

— ¿Que rayos creen que están haciendo?—Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Hmp, ya vámonos— Se acercó a ella con la intención de tomarle la mano.

—No me toques, Sasuke— Dijo, mientras levantaba el dedo índice y lo detenía. —Quiero saber que está pasando aquí, ahora—Exigió mirándolos a los dos.

—Se pelean por ti, Sakura-chan—Escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ella, giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con Megumi, ésta le sonrió tímidamente.

No pudo decir nada más que un; '¿Qué?'

Miro a ambos incrédula. —Ok, esto es absurdo—Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos. —Los dos son unos idiotas—Dijo señalándolos.

—Yo no, él sí —Con el comentario despreocupado de Sasuke, se comenzaron a insultar.

—Maldito hijo de p-

— ¡Gaara! —Interrumpió al pelirrojo. —Ya cállense, quieren

—Sakura, necesito hablar contigo, vamos allá afuera—Habló el pelirrojo, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ella no va a ir contigo a ningún lado—Contestó antes de que la chica pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Y eso quien lo decide? ¿Tú?— Dijo burlonamente.

—Exacto, ¿Algún problema?

—En realidad no, sé que Sakura no le haría caso a alguien tan imbécil como tú

— ¿Quieres ver cuán equivocado estás? —Retó Sasuke. Gaara solo sonrió, aceptando. Y dirigieron su mirada a Sakura.

—Ooh, ¿ya terminaron? —Comentó sarcástica. Cuando notó que el pelinegro iba a decir algo, siguió. — ¿Saben? Estoy harta de ustedes —Dio media vuelta —Hagan lo que quieran

—Sak-

—Déjame en paz, Gaara—Alzó una mano, de nuevo, cuando notó que _su novio_ iba tocarla. —Y **más** tú, Sasuke —Expresó y comenzó a caminar.

—Y ahora... ¿Quién es el perdedor?—Comentó con una sonrisa irónica.

Y después de eso, sin saber cómo, Sasuke había golpeado a Gaara tan fuerte en la cara que lo había tirado al piso.

Los gritos de varias chicas llamaron la atención de Sakura, quien volvió la vista a todo el alboroto, encontrándose con que Gaara estaba en el piso, y Sasuke frente a él. Empujo a todos los que estaban en su camino y se puso delante del pelinegro.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—Exclamó, se dio la vuelta y camino hacía el pelirrojo. —Gaara, ¿Estás bien?

Él no le contestó y miro sobre su hombro a Sasuke, frunció el ceño y se agarró la mejilla izquierda, donde lo había golpeado. Se levanto rápidamente, provocando que Sakura diera un respingo.

—Gaara, por favor, cálmate—Lo detuvo. Ella estaba a su lado izquierdo tomándolo del saco. La miro por un segundo, para después dirigir su vista a Sasuke. —_Por favor_ —Escuchó como susurraba un '_Hazlo por mí'_, solo audible para él. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Estuvieron así solo un momento, hasta que Sakura rompió el contacto visual y agachó la mirada. —Gracias

Frunció aún más el ceño al no saber que es lo que Sakura le había dicho al pelirrojo. Sin pensárselo se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Vámonos—Ordenó y se la llevó de ahí, ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Ya basta, Sasuke, suéltame!

Estaba furiosa. Mas aun sabiéndolo, él no la soltó.

_No _querí_a soltarla. _

Estaban a tan solo unos metros de su auto, cuando ella logró deshacerse de su agarre. Se tuvo que detener al no sentir más su mano, pero se quedó dándole la espalda.

—Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿no?—Su silencio contestó por él. —Esto es increíble... en verdad no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso, solo porque Gaara estaba aquí

Apretó los puños y la encaro. — ¿Y que se supone que debía hacer?... ¿Nada?

—Exacto... Nada—Contestó como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué?

—Si Gaara estudia aquí o no, no tiene porqué importarte, después de todo no tiene nada que ver contigo

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo—Su tono de voz era áspero. — Ese idiota sólo vino por ti, Sakura, pero tú pareces no darte cuenta

— ¿Y qué si vino por mí?

— Ahora eres mía, Sakura

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó. —Estoy harta de que digas que soy tuya, ¡No soy un maldito objeto, Sasuke!—Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. De alguna manera se sentía mal.

Estaba confundida y se sentía mal.

El día que debía ser extremadamente genial, se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de su vida.

—Aun así, eres mi novia —Dijo duramente.

—No... Es que ese es el problema, Sasuke. —Tragó saliva y continuó. —Todo esto es falso. Tú no sientes nada por mí y yo no siento nada por ti... nunca fuimos novios de verdad

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Sakura habló de nuevo.

—No sé porqué me propusiste este plan, aunque supongo que era para demostrar a todo el colegio que podías tener a cualquiera chica que quisieras, y la verdad es que no me importa —Aclaró. —Pero creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos

El ojinegro la miro un poco sorprendido por lo último, pero no dijo nada, su orgullo no le permitía decir ni hacer nada, ante el hecho de que... _'Estaban rompiendo'._

—Haz lo que quieras —Dijo fríamente, y se dio la vuelta. Sakura no lo detuvo, solamente pudo ver como él se subía a su auto y, con un sonido ensordecedor, se iba.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero eso era algo ilógico. Después de todo... No tenía porqué. Sasuke nunca fue su novio de verdad, ellos **nunca** fueron nada.

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta?

Se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Sintió que una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gaara. Ella se giró, mas no lo vio a los ojos.

—Ajá... ¿Pasó algo? —Suspiró y trato de disimular lo que sentía.

—Yo...—Calló y lo pensó unos segundos antes de continuar. — Quería hablar contigo... sobre nosotros —Dijo quedamente.

— ¿Nosotros?—Inquirió frunciendo el ceño. Suspiro de nuevo. —Gaara, ahora... no es un buen momento —Hizo una pausa. —Luego hablamos, ¿Bueno? —Pasó a un lado de él y regreso al gimnasio.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Apagó el motor una vez estuvo enfrente de su casa. Golpeó fuertemente el volante sin importarle el dolor. Echó para atrás la cabeza, recargándola en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados.

Maldita sea, todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada, después de todo. Si tan solo ese idiota no hubiera decidido venir a Konoha, todo esto no estaría pasando y Sakura estaría en ese momento con él.

Frunció el entrecejo.

_-"Todo esto es falso. Tú no sientes nada por mí y yo no siento nada por ti... nunca fuimos novios de verdad"- _

No. Nunca fueron nada. Pero, rayos, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido bien. Por primera vez en su vida había disfrutado de salir con alguien. _Por primera vez en su vida había sentido algo por alguien._

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Y por primera vez en su vida... todo había sido falso.

_Al principio_, no le había importado, solamente era para demostrar que nadie podía rechazarlo- Tal y como Sakura lo había dicho. _Luego_, ella le gustó, pero solo era atracción física, nada más, aparte era divertido estar con ella. Pero _después..._ ya no fue tan divertido cuando comenzó a sentir celos, ya no fue tan divertido cuando se preocupaba por ella... ya no fue tan divertido cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Ya no fue tan divertido cuando se dio cuenta de que...

-

-

-

-

-

_... se había enamorado de Sakura Haruno._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**Ok.**

Enserio, espero que les haya gustado :D, pensaba subirlo ayer, pero me vi obligada a ir a la casa de una amiga, uum... Problemas de la prepa ^^ y así. Cuídense mucho ;) yo iré a ver que hay en mi cocina porque muero de hambre T T.

-S a s u s a k u p o r s i e m p r e (L)

.

.

_Ikamari-chan(: _


	11. Cap 11

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Martha! **

Pues como ven, este capítulo está dedicado a nena-uchiha22 por su cumple :D; ___espero que te la pases de lo mejor y ojala te guste este capitulo... porque si no ¬¬, hahahah, no es cierto, creo que eres la única de FF. net con la que chateo seguido, bueno solo cuando me conecto :B, así que siéntete afortunada, JJAJAJ, oqey no u.u_

Y solo por eso me presione para escribir el capitulo :3, incluso me tengo que ir a la prepa dentro de 1 hora y aun no me arreglo °O°, hahaha, como sea xD.

Les recomiendo que mientras leen, escuchen "Acostumbrado" de _Tush_ (me traume con esa canción xD) y las letras que aparecen en el capitulo son de "I don't care" de _Fall out boy_ (L) (y AMO esta canción)

.

**Disclaimer: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)- Aunque... ¬¬

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_._

_._

_Disfruten :3_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el baile, el cual dio inicio a las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que; no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke.

Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, en pijama, y viendo la televisión. Estaba cambiando de canal cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

Con un suspiro de desgano se levanto y abrió. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Tenten.

—Hay, Sakura, que bueno que estas—Sonrió aliviada la castaña. La pelirrosa la miro un poco sorprendida, mas luego le resto importancia

—Sí, bueno... pasa —Cerró la puerta una vez que su amiga estuvo adentro. —Y... ¿Qué pasó? —Ambas se sentaron y Sakura apago el televisor y se giro hacia la chica.

—Eh, pues, nada importante —Mintió.

—Aun así, es bueno que hayas venido, estaba tan aburrida—Rodó los ojos.

—Oye, ¿Y tus papás?

—Llegan mañana, pasaremos la Navidad en Suna con mi tía, y Año nuevo aquí—Manifestó sin darle importancia.

—Ah —Fue todo lo que dijo. La verdad estaba allí para preguntarle si era verdad el rumor ese que había escuchado. Cerró los ojos un momento, es que le daba un poco de pena preguntarle, pero bueno, tenía que quitarse esa duda. —Oye, Sakura —Llamó, a lo que la aludida la miro.

— ¿Qué pasa, _Ten_?—Inquirió.

—Err... pues, yo...—Balbuceo un poco, pero después se dio cuenta de que era ilógico que estuviera así, y continuó. —Yo quería preguntarte algo

— ¿Qué cosa? — Ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad.

Tomo un poco de aire. — ¿Tú y Sasuke rompieron?—Pregunto un poco rápido, con cierto miedo a como fuera a reaccionar su amiga.

Y sí. La tomó por sorpresa. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo para Tenten, hasta que al fin lo rompió la pelirrosa.

—No

Un suspiro de alivio por parte de la castaña. —Que bueno, ya me había asustado —Sonrió. —Es que escuché un rumor de que habían terminado, lo sé, es ridículo-

—Tenten—Cortó la pelirrosa.

— ¿Uh?—Le pareció raro que ella la hubiera interrumpido.

—Necesito contarte algo

Pero más raro era -y lo que de verdad la confundió- el tonó de voz de Sakura y la expresión que tenía.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Con su mano izquierda tomó el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, notando que ya iban a ser las 2 de la tarde. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Se quitó la sabana y camino hacia el baño, solamente se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con su hermano. No le tomó importancia y sacó un refresco del refrigerador. Se iba a ir, pero sintió como algo le caía en la cabeza.

Con una mano se lo quito, y pudo ver que era una bolita de papel. Se giró y vio al culpable.

—Es un milagro que te vea por aquí, pensé que te había hartado ya —Se burló Itachi.

Bufó con irritación. —No fastidies, Itachi —Le dio, de nuevo, la espalda dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

—Que humor—Suspiró. —Solo digo, que se me hace raro que no estés con tu novia.

—... Sakura ya no es mi novia

Tenía que aceptar que se había sorprendido por como lo dijo.

— ¿Enserio? —Sasuke no le contestó. —mm... ya veo, por eso cuando yo llegué tú estabas aquí—Negó con la cabeza. —Tan bien que me caía, además, es con la que más has durado

Silenció por parte del menor.

—Hmp, como sea —Y sin más, se fue.

Frunció el ceño, susceptible. —Sí que le afecto...

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—A ver si entendí, osea que lo de Sasuke y tú era mentira, ¿Y todo para vengarte de la perra de Ino?—Dijo después de haber escuchado a Sakura. (N/A: que bonito se expresa Tenten xD)

—Sí —Asintió ligeramente. Abrazaba sus piernas, las cuales había subido al sillón y su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa de centro que había en la sala.

—Pero... aw, se veía tan real —Comentó sin poder creérselo. La pelirrosa no dijo nada. —Y... odio decirlo, pero... hacían linda pareja —Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Hizo una mueca, que para la castaña pasó desapercibida. Eso último, en verdad dolió.

—Jajaja—Rió falsamente. —Por favor, Tenten, no bromees

—No fue una broma, Sakura, es verdad —La sonrisa se le borró de la cara a la pelirrosa y bajó la mirada.

Estuvieron sin decir nada por un momento.

—Oye, Sakura... voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas sincera, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque dudó, aceptó. —Claro

Respiró profundo antes de preguntar. — ¿Te enamoraste de él, o algo así?

Se le fue el aire al escuchar eso y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de su pijama. Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle eso?

Tragó saliva, pero luego comenzó a reír, como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Por dios, Tenten, ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enamorada de semejante idiota?

—Porque no estaría mal, ¿sabes?—La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se perdió, de nuevo.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso de que no estaría mal?—El tono de su voz era serio, y su mirada estaba oculta por mechones de su cabello.

—Todas las personas tenemos defectos; defectos que se notan a simple vista, y virtudes; las cuales sólo se ven cuando conoces a las personas. —Suspiró. —Tú eres la única que conoce a Sasuke... eres la única que conoce sus virtudes y, enserio, debe ser algo muy bueno como para que te enamo -

—Yo no estoy enamorada de él—Interrumpió.

—Ok, si no estás enamorada de él, entonces... ¿Por qué estás tan mal?

No contestó. Después de todo, su amiga tenía razón.

—Estas realmente deprimida, y lo que lo hace más grave; es que lo quieras ocultar —Continuó. —Es totalmente normal, y lo sabes, Sakura, como también sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Y eso... fue demasiado para ella. — ¡No sé si estoy enamorada de él, Tenten, no lo sé!—Exclamó con la voz quebrada. —Estoy tan confundida, maldita sea —Fue consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que notó como su pijama se humedecía (Estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo). La castaña también percibió eso.

—Confundida, ¿Porque volviste a ver a Gaara?—Indagó —Dime, ¿aun sientes algo por él?

—Quería a Gaara, en realidad lo **quería** y me dolió mucho haberlo dejado en Suna, pero después... con el tiempo... hasta llegué a olvidarlo, no imaginé verlo de nuevo —Sonrió sarcástica. —Por lo menos, no así —Recordó lo del baile.

—Es bueno que ya no sientas nada por él, pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

—Es que eso es lo que no sé, _Ten_ —Se limpió las lagrimas. —Y no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos terminado— Rió sin ganas. —Aunque es patético, porque en realidad nunca anduvimos, pero cuando estaba con él me sentía tan bien —Se detuvo por unos segundos— Y es tan diferente a lo que sentía por Gaara, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan complicado

Suspiró. —Mira, puedes tomar el tiempo que estés en Suna para pensar y aclarar tus sentimientos, y cuando pase año nuevo hablas con Sasuke—Sugirió Tenten.

—Tienes razón, eso haré. Gracias, _Ten_—Sonrió sinceramente.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Al día siguiente los papás de Sakura llegaron y, un par de horas después ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Si, estaban llenos de vida.

Su estancia en Suna fue de 4 días, que a Sakura le sirvieron para estar con sus viejos amigos, y contarle todo a Rei. Estuvo pensando mucho, y de verdad se esforzó, en lo que sentía, pero por más que intentó no logró deshacerse de la confusión.

No fue hasta que notó en Nochebuena, viendo a casi toda su familia reunida esperando la Navidad, que algo le hacía falta. No fue hasta esa noche que comprendió el _porqué_ estaba confundida.

No fue hasta esa noche que supo que con Sasuke se sentía completa... y que lo necesitaba.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Se mordió el labio inferior. Si, lo aceptaba, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Dios, soy una cobarde —Dijo con pesar. —Maldición, ¿desde cuándo me pongo nerviosa... y más por un chico? ¡Kya!... ya ¡tranquilízate, Sakura Haruno! —Exclamó y se pegó una cachetada a ella misma. xD —Auch, eso dolió —Y después se comenzó a sobar la mejilla. —Como sea, tengo que pensar en que le voy a decir. —Puso una pose de estar pensando. (?) —...

Comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie, desesperada. —...

Frunció el ceño. —...

Hizo una mueca de frustración. —... ¡Rayos! No se me ocurre nada—Exhaló derrotada. —Nunca en mi vida me he... mm ¿Cómo se dice?... ¿declarado?... sí, eso, nunca me he declarado a nadie—Dijo orgullosa, mas luego se dio cuenta que eso no era bueno. Agachó la cabeza. —Tendré que improvisar

Paseo su mirada por toda su sala, tratando de retrasar el momento. Pero, otra vez, se dio cuenta que eso no era bueno. Suspiro por segunda vez. —Bueno, _al mal paso darle prisa_

Encogió los hombros, tratando de darse animo, tomó las llaves y se fue.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado afuera, en el porche de su casa. (N/a: En una de esas sillas-mecedoras, ya saben xD)

Se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos días sentarse allí, solo. Después de todo, el tiempo se le iba volando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Itachi le había preguntado si estaba bien, agradecía internamente eso, pero la verdad...

Cerró los ojos.

Él no era del tipo de personas que expresan lo que sienten, y mucho menos pide ayuda cuando lo necesita. No sabía cómo. Y tal vez eso era algo malo, guardarse todo para él mismo, pero... así era. Y no eso no iba a cambiar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era por ese defecto que había perdido a Sakura. No le dijo lo que sentía a tiempo, y todo por culpa de su maldito orgullo.

Y tenía que admitir que había estado tentado a ir a su casa, y de hecho, una vez sí fue, pero al parecer se había ido de viaje. Y mañana que entraban de nuevo a clases, no tenía idea de que es lo que iba a hacer, bueno, en realidad no tenía que hacer nada.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—Un voz terriblemente chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-"No, Dios, no Ino"-_Maldijo su suerte al ver como la rubia se acercaba a él.

—Me entere que la pelo de chicle esa y tú terminaron—Al parecer la idea le agradaba en demasía. —No sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que por fin la hayas cortado, osea, yo sabía desde un principio que no iban a durar mucho, además ella es muy poca cosa para ti y-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, mientras la ojiazul no paraba de hablar. _Por alguna extraña razón en ese momento comenzó a creer en el Karma._

Oh, pero Sasuke, de verdad debiste de haber hecho algo _muy malo_ por lo que está a punto de pasar.

—...Osea, nada que ver _esa_ contigo, ¿sabes cómo? (N/A: que fresona xd...)

Y después de haber hecho una mueca de cansancio, fue que la vio. Frente a su casa.

—Sakura— Se reincorporo un poco atónito y sus miradas se encontraron.

Claro que Sasuke no era el único sorprendido. Después de haber salido de su casa, llamó a un taxi para que la llevara a la casa del Uchiha, el nerviosismo le ganó y había decidido bajarse dos calles antes de llegar, y todo para que Ino estuviera ahí.

Apartó la mirada del pelinegro y observó a la rubia, quien tenía una "o" en sus labios. No entendía el porqué de la presencia de Ino, y mucho menos el porqué el pecho le comenzaba a doler. Pese a eso, se armo de valor y habló.

—Perdón sí los interrumpí—Comentó sarcásticamente, notó como la Yamanaka fruncía el ceño.

—Claro que interrumpes, maldi-

—Cállate, Ino —Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa, inmediatamente se acercó a Sakura.

Bajó la mirada un momento. Mierda, de nuevo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sin quererlo, su tono de voz fue bastante áspero y nada sutil. Y eso hizo que el dolor que el pecho creciera aun más.

—No me hables así, idiota —Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la manera en que había dicho _'idiota'_ no se parecía en nada a las otras veces que lo llamaba así. —Vine a devolverte algo —Mintió.

No dijo nada, solo fue capaz de observar como ella sacaba algo de la bolsa de su sweater.

—Toma —Dijo extendiéndole la cadenita que le había regalado el día del baile. —Considero que no es correcto quedármela—Expuso. Aunque la verdad le había encantado. Él la agarro.

—Hmp —Dios, como había extrañado _ese sonido_.

Y de la nada recordó que Ino estaba ahí, observándolos. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Bajo la mirada para que Sasuke no la viera.

—Bueno, adiós. —Aunque se dio cuenta de que era mejor irse.

Alzó la mano, dispuesto a detenerla, pero sintió como Ino se le pegaba al brazo.

—Ash, que bueno que ya se fue, ¿no, Sasuke-kun? —Dijo despectivamente.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿Por qué rayos viniste a mi casa? —Inquirió exasperado, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

—P-porqué... yo... vine a hacerte compañía —Realmente le causo miedo la reacción del pelinegro.

—Pues no la necesito, vete —Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa.

Hizo una mueca de decepción. —Ella te gusta de verdad, ¿no?

Eso detuvo sus pasos. Movió un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. —Eso no es asusto tuyo —Dijo seriamente y entró.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

No derramó ni una sola lagrima en el transcurso a su casa. Le pagó al conductor y salió del taxi.

Cuando entró se recargó en la puerta, notando que todo el interior estaba oscuro. Se mordió el labio inferior y fue ahí que por fin se desahogó.

Fue deslizándose hacía abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Su respiración era entrecortada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando inútilmente de olvidar la razón por la que lloraba.

La maldita razón por la cual sentía que su corazón se rompería en cualquier momento.

Gritó frustrada.

Odiaba a Sasuke. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir eso. Pero más se odiaba a ella misma por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de cuanto lo necesitaba.

—Diablos... soy tan estúpida —Bajó la cabeza y se sobresalto al oír unos leves golpes. Se levanto pesadamente, secándose un poco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que había estado llorando.

— ¡Sorpree-!—Exclamó Naruto una vez que Sakura abrió, pero no pudo terminar al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

No hizo nada, solamente se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Q-que tienes, Sakura-chan? —Titubeó nervioso por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado a su amiga.

Y de pronto sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, de nuevo. Se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, buscando el consuelo que tanto anhelaba.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —Aunque se sorprendió, la apretó contra si, escuchando sus sollozos sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarla.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Se acomodó el cabello al entrar al instituto, y la verdad no era ninguna retrasada como para no notar que TODOS la miraban y hablaban de ella y su rompimiento con Sasuke.

Pero bueno, eso no le importaba.

— ¡Sakura! — Volteó y vio como Tenten se acercaba a ella.

—Que hay, Ten, —Saludó sonriendo.

—Nada, y tu ¿Qué tal? —Se alivió al ver a la pelirrosa mejor.

—Uum... bien —Comenzaron a caminar juntas. — ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

La castaña rodó sus ojos y resopló desalentada. —Fatal. No hay ninguna otra palabra para describirlas

—No exageres, no debieron ser tan malas, después de todo, la pasaste con tu familia —dijo divertida.

—Pues... que tu tía y tu mamá se pongan hasta las chanclas de alcohol, y luego comiencen a cantar y bailar canciones que en tu vida has escuchado por lo viejas que son, y después de eso todavía tener que aguantar a tu propia madre llorando como María Magdalena porque le da tristeza ver lo mucho que has crecido, y de paso, en Año nuevo, que el tapón del vino te noquee—Tomó aire.

—Ok, ya entendí, fatal

Seguido de eso, ambas rieron.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste? —Giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata, tomados de la mano.

—Las vacaciones de Tenten —Respondió Sakura burlonamente.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

¿Cuántas veces en ese mes había maldecido su suerte?

Uum... quién sabe. Pero en ese momento maldecía su suerte y a sí mismo. Sí. A sí mismo.

Porqué...

¿¡Por qué carajo tenía que llamar tanto la atención?!

Ahora estaba rodeado de todas esas chicas que lo acosaban, y no lo dejaban respirar. Bueno, ve el lado positivo, Sasuke, si mueres asfixiado ya no te acosaran más.

Aunque con lo _zafadas_ que estaban, seguro le hacían un altar e intentaban comunicarse con él o algo así. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—Apártense —Ordenó una voz fría. Todas hicieron caso inmediatamente, asustadas. Cuando por fin se quitaron de su campo de visión, pudo ver a Neji a unos metros de él. Avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos y el ojiblanco lo siguió.

—Gracias —Susurró el pelinegro. Neji solo movió la cabeza.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el receso había comenzado, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre; Naruto y Hinata platicaban, Shikamaru solamente miraba por la ventana, mientras Chouji le decía _quien sabe que_, Kiba, Shino y Lee discutían sobre el partido de fútbol de ayer.

—_**I don't care what you think,**__**as long as it's about me,**__**the best of us can find happiness**__**, **__**in misery**_—Sakura y Tenten se acercaron a la mesa con comida, mientras cantaban y bailaban sutilmente.

—Wau, si que les emociona estar de nuevo en la escuela —Comentó Kiba. La pelirrosa sonrió y se quitó el audífono de su oído derecho, Tenten hizo lo mismo, solo que del odio izquierdo.

—Tenten trajo su iPod—Ambas se sentaron, y siguieron escuchando música.

—Oh, ya sé lo que se me olvidó —De la nada se levanto y arrastró a Sakura con ella.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A lavarme las manos —Dijo simplemente.

La ojijade se quedó afuera esperando a su amiga. Tarareaba la canción que tanto le había gustado. Levantó la vista, moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música, y descubrió que unos ojos perlados la miraban.

Neji Hyuga.

Pero cuando vio que los ojos del chico se posaban en la puerta del baño de mujeres se acordó de algo, y entendió lo que quería decir.

Sonrió divertida por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dejó de escuchar el iPod cuando Tenten salió.

—Uf, siento si tarde pero había tantas tipas allá adentro—Rodó los ojos.

—Ah, sí, claro —Dijo sin prestarle atención.

—Vamos —No dio ni dos pasos para cuando Sakura la detuvo.

—Ten, no tienes novio, ¿verdad?—Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, le pregunto.

—Eh, nou —Contestó un poco confundida.

— ¿Y no te interesa tener novio?

Rió ligeramente. —Eso del 'amor' a mí no me va, y la neta, la neta, nunca he tenido novio —Que ilusa, no sabía que Neji estaba escuchando todo eso, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su cara. —En fin, no me interesan los chicos

—Oh, ya veo —Fue todo lo que dijo. —Entonces te da la misma

Entrecerró los ojos. —Sí, eso fue lo que dije—Entonces supo que pasaría _algo malo_ al ver como Sakura sonreía enormemente. — ¿Qué es lo qu-? —No alcanzó a terminar porqué estaba siento jalada del brazo

—Es hora de que te agradezca todo lo has hecho por mí—Dijo sinceramente.

La soltó a solo unos metros de distancia del baño de mujeres, y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un chico.

—Supongo que ya lo conoces porque va en tu salón, así que... ¡Bye Bye!—Y, literalmente, huyó antes de que la mano de Tenten la alcanzara. —A sí —Repentinamente volvió a aparecer por la esquina del pasillo. — ¡Suerte en conseguir novio, Ten! —Gritó sin importar que la escucharan y se fue.

Solo fue capaz de quedarse con la indignación pintada en su rostro. Recordó que Neji estaba allí, se comenzó a poner nerviosa por el ridículo en que la había dejado Sakura. Se giró para verlo y su nerviosismo aumento cuando notó que la miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez estaba enojado. Oh, sí. Iban en el mismo salón y por eso mismo conocía el carácter del Hyuga, y cuando se enojaba... mm, mejor no decir.

—Eh... yo... no—Balbuceó y tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para poder hablar coherentemente. —Lo siento, ella... —Comenzó a reírse nerviosa, buscando que decirle. —S-se cayó... y se golpeo la cabeza y quedó mal y... y... tengo que ir a matarla, si me disculpas —Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero la mano pálida del chico la detuvo. — ¿Qué rayos-?

— ¿Quieres... ir a tomar algo?—Preguntó sin mirarla.

¿Había oído bien?

¡Era Neji Hyuga, por Dios!

El tipo que nunca en la vida había salido con una chica del instituto, siempre con mujeres atrevidas y sensuales-demasiado para el gusto de ella- y que casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Ah sí...y era amigo de Sasuke.

—Eh... no, gracias —Sí, lo estaba rechazando, pero ¿y qué?, capaz y era una apuesta. Además _no era su tipo_.

— ¿No? —Levantó una ceja.

—Escucha, Sakura no lo dijo enserio, así que no tienes que preocuparte ni sentirte obligado a hacerlo —Explicó con una sonrisa fingida. La verdad quería irse de ahí, pero bueno, ya que, Sakura ya debería estar muy lejos de ella. Como vio que él no decía nada, se despidió. —Ok, adiós

—No, espera... —La detuvo, _otra vez_. —No lo hago por obligación... _Tenten _

Lo encaró. —Oye, Hyuga, si esto es una clase de broma, puedes irte y dejarme en paz—Dijo rudamente. Comenzó a caminar.

Rio por lo bajo. Le encantaba. El carácter tan despreocupado que tenía, lo directa y a la vez graciosa que era. No supo desde cuando le comenzó a interesar la castaña, pero sabía que ella era diferente. Y gracias a Sakura tenía esa oportunidad... y no la iba a desaprovechar.

—Me gustas —Dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara. Y no solo sorprendiéndola a ella.

Se paralizó al oír eso. Era tonto-según ella- pero se sonrojo un poco. Lo miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar preguntar: — ¿Qué?

—Y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que salgas conmigo—Anunció con una pequeña sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza.

—Diablos... eso fue raro —Dijo para sí mientras pestañeaba varias veces.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

No pudo evitar reír energéticamente cuando escucho ese "me gustas", dicho por Neji. Aun no podía creer como algo tan importante se le había podido olvidar. Sí, fue aquel día, en una de las tantas salidas de Sasuke y ella, con Neji y _unachicaafortunada_, que éste le había dicho que si le podía presentar a Tenten. A ella se le había desencajado la cara: "_Eso es absurdo, son compañeros de clase, ¿Cómo te la voy a presentar?" _Y seguido de eso, se había reído, provocando que Neji se sonrojara un poco y frunciera el ceño, algo humillado.

Negó con la cabeza al recordar todo eso. Suspiró y emprendió su camino hacia el salón, dado que ya faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre.

Entró, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sasuke estaba en su lugar, sentado, y cuando ella entró levanto la vista, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Ok. Eso era extremadamente incomodo. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba, y sintió la terrible necesidad de irse corriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sonó la campana que anunciaba el término del receso.

Y para alivió de la Haruno, todos comenzaron a entrar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Y así pasó un mes.

Un mes en el que siempre al llegar a su casa se detenía en la puerta, pensando en que es lo que haría ese día, y es que se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con Sasuke.

Un mes en el que el pelinegro había seguido con su costumbre de sentarse afuera de su casa, pensando y, a veces, recordando lo momentos que había pasado con Sakura. Después de eso, fruncía el ceño, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Un mes en el que ninguno de los dos había salido a alguna parte con sus amigos. Porque a pesar de que en la escuela actuaban como siempre, en la soledad de sus hogares era diferente.

Muy diferente.

Y cada vez se hacía peor.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Gimnasia; la última hora de ese día. Y gracias a que, otra vez, el profesor había faltado, esa hora era libre. Ahora caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, nada nuevo, claro.

Agradecía el que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y que las chicas estuvieran en práctica de porristas. Cuando dio la vuelta, vio que Gaara estaba recargado en uno de los casilleros. No le tomó importancia, e iba a seguir de largo.

— ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que me debes algo? —Habló el pelirrojo y Sasuke se detuvo. Bien, al principio no entendió, pero cuando Gaara se colocó frente a él, un pequeño flash back de lo que pasó en el baile llegó a su mente.

Sonrió con sorna. —Hn'... ¿y piensas golpearme?—Levantó una ceja.

—Sí, y ésta vez nadie nos interrumpirá

—Inténtalo, haber quien sale perdiendo, _imbécil_—Provocó. La verdad él también tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, y no se iba a reprimir.

Gaara frunció el ceño y de la nada le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, quien tambaleo un poco y, con más furia que antes, se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que le digas que te gusta?

— ¡Hay no sé, Tenten! De tanto estar pensando en eso me duele la cabeza —Dirigió las dos manos hacia su cabeza, y se revolvió el cabello. —_ ¡Fuck!_

La clase de gimnasia había acabado antes de tiempo, Tenten se había salido de su salón y ahora estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos.

—Mm... Pues, tú sabrás—Se detuvieron justo antes de dar la vuelta hacia otro pasillo. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero se contuvo al escuchar unos golpes secos. — ¿Qué es eso? —Le pregunto a la pelirrosa, prestando más atención.

— ¿Eso? —Repitió confundida. Levanto una ceja al ver como Tenten caminaba unos cuantos pasos y se asomaba al otro pasillo.

— ¡_Oh my God_! —Gritó sorprendida, tapándose la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tent-? —Cayó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como Sasuke y Gaara se estaban peleando.

Sasuke tenía un poco de sangre en la boca y el ojiverde en la ceja.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Sakura, acercándose a ellos. La escucharon, mas no se detuvieron. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Los separó colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno. — ¿Me pueden decir porque rayos se están peleando ahora?—Inquirió totalmente irritada.

—Esto es entre él y yo, Sakura, así que no te metas —Dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de Gaara. Abrió la boca indignada.

— ¿Qué no me meta? ¿Y piensan parar hasta que uno de ustedes resulte lastimado y-?

—Ese idiota tiene razón, Sakura... esto es entre nosotros dos —Esta vez fue Gaara el que habló.

—Esto es el colmo... ¿Qué acaso no pueden simplemente hablar?

—No —Contestaron rápidamente ambos.

—Hey, ahí viene un profesor —Avisó Tenten.

Gaara se limpió la sangre y se volteó de manera que no se viera la herida de su ceja.

—Chicos, ¿hora libre? —Pregunto el profesor.

—Sí, gimnasia, ya sabe —Contesto Sakura sonriendo falsamente, y el hombre le devolvió el gesto. Solamente pasaron unos segundos para cuando ya no veían más al maestro.

—Hmp... Yo me largo —Dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida bajo la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura, si en verdad te gusta, éste es el momento para decírselo—Escuchó que le decía su amiga. Clavó la vista en el piso, pensando unos segundos. Si no se lo decía ahora, no se lo diría nunca. Levanto la vista decidida y comenzó a correr tras Sasuke. Sin reparar en que pasaba al lado de un Gaara totalmente sorprendido.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó una vez lo alcanzó. Éste se confundió al oír su voz, pero luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vienes a reclamarme por haber golpeado a tu ex?—Comentó irónico.

—No, no vengo a eso —Su voz se quebró, se estaba desesperando.

—Hmp... ¿Entonces que quieres? —Dijo rudamente.

—Tengo algo que decirte

— ¿Qué?

—Por lo menos detente y mírame, maldita sea —Paró y se volteó a verla, exasperado.

—Ya ¿Contenta?

—Yo... —

Se había equivocado al pedirle que la mirara, ahora por culpa de eso no sabía que decir. Y fue ahí cuando llegó a su mente la idea de que Sasuke la rechazaría y se burlaría de ella

Bufó y se dio la vuelta, retomando su camino.

El verlo alejarse hizo que sus labios se movieran involuntariamente.

-

-

-

-

—_...Te amo_

.

* * *

.

Bueno... Ya me voy T T. Por cierto ¡El domingo es mi cumple! regálenme algo :3, hahahah, 8-)

Cuidense;

S a s u s a k u p o r s i e m p r e (L)

.

.

.

**Ikamari-chan loves you** (miembra activa del club "¡Sasuke hazme tuya!" junto con nena-uchiha22) JAJAJAJ;_ ¿Creiste que se me iba a olvidar? 8-)_


	12. Cap 12

_**Oh**_, ¿saben que las quiero tanto? ;D

Oqei, eso es para que no me golpeen mentalmente. Bueno, ya, solamente poquito ¬¬, hahaha, no me hagan caso, estoy loca :3.

Y bueno, que puedo decir ^^; este capítulo es... aburrido a mi parecer, y no sé porque no me convenció, pero se lo atribuyo al hecho de que... está llegando a su fin. :O

**Por cierto;** este capítulo se lo dedico a **_Tsukisaku_** y a todas que, al igual que ella, me tienen taaaaanta paciencia. En serio, **_gracias_**.

**Disclaimer: **Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :)- Aunque... ¬¬

_._

_._

_Disfruten :3_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Se detuvo en seco, atónito, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Al ser consciente de lo que había dicho, se arrepintió. Pero por fin se había quitado ese peso de encima. Y no iba a mentir; extrañaba a Sasuke. Los momentos que pasaba con él. Sus besos. Todo.

Y sabía que la única manera de que todo eso regresara; era diciéndole lo que sentía y ver si Sasuke también...

Sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cuando vio que el chico se giraba.

—Tú... —Notó su mirada sorprendida.

Rayos. Enrojeció como nunca. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo _increíblemente _vergonzoso que podría ser el decirle a alguien que te gusta.

Necesitaba irse, **ahora**.

—B-bueno... ya lo dije... así que, adiós —Dijo con todo el nerviosismo del mundo y le dio la espalda al pelinegro y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto, dado que ambos estaban parados en el patio delantero.

Acababa de decirle que lo amaba. Al principio pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero cuando la vio, comprobó que no había sido una ilusión, ni una broma de mal gusto. Ella lo quería de verdad, así como él a ella.

Y esta vez iba a dejar de lado su orgullo

No iba a permitir que se fuera. No de nuevo.

La alcanzó cuando sus piernas al fin le respondieron, tomó su brazo e hizo que se girara. Y solo atino a abrazarla.

Con el gesto de sorpresa en la cara, vio como Sasuke escondía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Mantuvo las manos en el aire, sin saber dónde colocarlas.

— No sabes cuánto desee que dijeras eso... —Dijo.

—Sasuke...

—ahora sé que sientes lo mismo que yo... _gracias_—Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero esta vez no sentía dolor. Todo lo contrario.

—No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —Gimoteó, haciendo que el Uchiha la mirara.

Poso ambas manos en su mejilla y acercó su rostro al de él.

—Claro que no

Y entonces basto con escucharlo y mirarlo a los ojos para saber que estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Sin quererlo unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon.

—Eres tan molesta —Dijo sonriendo de lado, Sakura gruñó y él la beso.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Sonrió enormemente al ver a su mejor amiga y a Sasuke juntos. Al fin todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Yo también me alegro por Sasuke —Ahogó un grito al escuchar a Neji detrás de ella.

—N-Neji —Tartamudeo involuntariamente.

—Sí que eres una gran amiga, porque mira que saltarte la última clase solamente para hacerle compañía a Sakura

—Sí, bueno... eso es asunto mío—Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, puesto que faltaban un par de minutos para que las clases acabaran.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió levantando una ceja.

—Mm... Por mi mochila —Contestó con desagrado.

—Que casualidad... yo también voy al salón —Su tono era inexpresivo, pero tenía pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Rodó los ojos al sentir al Hyuga caminar a su lado.

En realidad... tenía que aceptar que no le molestaba tanto la compañía del chico.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—No-o—Dijo Sakura mientras con su dedo índice detenía los labios de Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de besarla.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto confundido.

—Tu labio no se ve muy bien, ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

Resopló con desgano. —En el baño, por ese pasillo, la primera puerta —Indicó.

—Ok—Se levantó del sillón y siguió por donde le dijo el chico.

Estaban en la casa de Sasuke luego de haber salido del instituto. Sakura llegó con el dichoso botiquín y sacó un poco de algodón y demás para 'curar' su labio.

Mientras hacía eso, Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de ella.

A pesar de que sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría tiempo de sobra para estar con Sakura, no podía evitar sentirse impaciente. Quería abrazarla, besarla, _sentirla_.

Quería que todos supieran que ella estaba con él_ nuevamente_, que era suya, su novia.

**La novia de Sasuke Uchiha.**

Y que, por supuesto, no podían acercarse a ella.

—Ya esta... creo —Dijo sonriendo.

Sin perder un segundo más la beso. Inmediatamente después ella lo separo. —Sasuke... no creo que sea bue-—Y no la dejo terminar. Se apoderó de sus labios con todas las ansias que sentía.

Y poco a poco la fue recostando en el sillón, colocándose encima.

— ¿Sabes?... lo mejor de las peleas... son las reconciliaciones. —Dijo con voz ronca entre besos, besos que bajaron a su cuello.

—Sasuke... _no_—Y aunque lo negara, también quería estar con él, después del tiempo que paso, lo necesitaba. Gimió cuando el pelinegro mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se remojó los labios y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Sasuke. Acarició su espalda una vez la hubo quitado y sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua del chico.

Una de sus manos estaba desabotonando la blusa de Sakura mientras con la otra se sostenía para no dejar caer todo el peso en ella, cuando abrió por completo su blusa paseo su mano desde su ombligo, pasando por en medio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello, y profundizo aún más el beso. Las piernas de la pelirrosa rodearon su cintura y no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de placer ante el contacto.

Ella haló sus cabellos y le mordió el labio inferior. La mano que antes estaba en su cuello, ahora había descendido a su pierna, aprovechando que aun traía el uniforme. (Osea, (6) la falda)

Y fue justo ahí, que todo se arruinó. Mejor dicho, el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

—Sasuke... contesta —Trató de separarlo, pero el chico seguía besando su cuello. —Puede ser importante, idiota —Exclamó un poco desesperada.

Derrotado, rodó los ojos y descolgó el teléfono, contestando de mala gana.

— ¿Quién es? —Pasaron unos segundos en que la mueca de enfado de Sasuke se suavizo. —Sí, mamá... —Rodó los ojos. —Ya te dije que sí, yo le aviso a Itachi... ok... yo también te quiero—Lo ultimo lo dijo bajito y un poco avergonzado.

Cuando colgó y se giro hacia Sakura, quien ya se había acomodado su ropa, la encontró riendo.

—Aw, Sasuke quiere a su mama, que tierno —Se burló.

—L-lo escuchaste —Se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia otro lado, eso hizo que Sakura riera aun más.

— ¡Y lo mejor fue tu cara! —Continuó.

—Con que tienes ganas de reírte, eh —Dijo y su sonrisa maliciosa alertó a la pelirrosa.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El sonido de su celular la despertó.

— ¿Bueno? —Bostezó.

— _¡Sakura! No mames, ¿aún estás dormida?_

— ¿Tenten?

—_Sí, era de esperarse..._—Escuchó como la chica castaña murmuro. — _Oye, ¿no nos podemos juntar?_

—Mmh, supongo que sí, ¿Dónde?

—_Tengo que comprar ropa, así que, en el centro comercial, ¿está bien?_

—Sí, sí, solo dime a que hora —Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta el baño.

—_4:30 y- ¡Ya voy mamá!- oh, lo siento, Sakura, pero mi mamá quiere que limpie mi cuarto, como sea, ¡te veo más al rato!_ —Y colgó.

Negó con la cabeza, aventó el celular a su cama y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

Justo cuando se terminaba de poner brillo en los labios escuchó el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su amiga castaña cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, pensé que nos veríamos en el centro comercial —Ladeo su cabeza, segura de que no había oído mal.

Tenten suspiro y relajo su postura. —Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero _alguien_ se ofreció a llevarnos —Pudo notar cierta irritación en su voz. — ¿Estas lista ya?

—Si —Del mueble que estaba junto a la puerta tomó las llaves y su bolsa. — ¿Alguien? —Preguntó mientras se dirigían a un auto plateado, que estaba frente a su casa.

—No preguntes, ¿sí?, Sakura, luego te cuento — Suplicó Tenten, abriendo una de las puertas de atrás para Sakura.

—O-ok —Dijo extrañada. Cuando miró por el retrovisor, se dio cuenta de quién era _alguien_. — ¿Neji?

—Que hay, Sakura —Saludo tranquilamente. La castaña subió al auto, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, mas no lo hizo al recordar que ella le había dicho que le contaría después.

Cuando llegaron, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de diversión al ver a Tenten peleando con Neji.

De hecho... la castaña lo estaba corriendo.

—Hm, hace mucho que no vengo, voy a dar una vuelta —Ignorando por completo a la chica, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

— ¡Argg! —Se acercó a la pelirrosa. — ¡Lo odio, we! —Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—mm... este —Balbuceo, buscando una manera de decirle a Tenten de lo que se había dado cuenta. — ¿Lo odias?

— ¡Sí! Desde hace un mes, UN MES, me acosa, ¡y ya no lo soporto! — Se quejó, jalándose el cabello de manera desesperada. Pero con lo que no contaba, es con la risa de Sakura.

—Ok, estoy confundida —Dijo cuando terminó de reírse. —Pero si tanto lo odias, ¿Por qué no le dices que te deje en paz y ya?

—Eh, ¿y crees que no se lo he dicho? Pero parece que no entiende, siempre está ahí, incluso ahora, cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, él estaba afuera recargado en su estúpido auto nuevo, no sé cómo se enteró de que vendría contigo —Dijo.

Por otro lado, Sakura tenía un: 'Mierda, la regué' en la cara, pues ella le había dicho a Sasuke que saldría con Tenten de compras, y, lo más probable, era que él le había dicho a Neji.

—Err... como sea —Se mordió el labio inferior. —Lo que quiero decir es que, es raro, porque la Tenten que yo conozco hubiera golpeado en sus partes más sensibles a cualquier hombre que la molestara —Dijo totalmente convencida. Cuando notó que la castaña iba a decir algo, continuó. —Y tu... No has golpeado a Neji, ¿verdad?

—Yo... —Bajo la cabeza. —No

— ¿Sabes? Neji no es una mala pers—Se detuvo al ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. —Ok, puede que si sea mala persona y el hecho de que casi siempre salga con zorras no ayuda mucho, pero... deberías darle una oportunidad—Sonrió. —Y no vayas a creer que lo digo por experiencia propia, eh—Mencionó con sarcasmo.

Rio. —Está bien, pero aun así... mm, Neji no es mi tipo —Frunció los labios.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber si no es tu tipo si no has tenido novio? —Preguntó.

Abrió la boca, mas no supo que decir. —... buen punto —Coincidió moviendo levemente la cabeza.

...

Después de haber visitado algunas tiendas, Tenten compró ropa. En varias ocasiones se encontraron 'de casualidad' a Neji. Sakura solamente sonreía al ver como se peleaban... o bueno, Tenten se quejaba.

Ahora estaban caminando hacia la salida, comía un chocolate, y su vista se fijo en las bolsas que traía Tenten. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado, y es que ella no llevaba dinero suficiente como para comprar alguna prenda.

Justo cuando estaban llegando al auto de Neji, escuchó que la llamaban.

—Sakura

Se giro y encontró a Sasuke parado detrás de ellos. Éste, traía un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y roto de las rodillas, una camiseta negra con un sweater azul oscuro, el cual estaba abierto, y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_¡Shit!_. Se veía tremendamente sexy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Inquirió un poco extrañada.

—Hn, vengo por ti—Dijo solamente, con la cabeza señalo su auto.

Miro a Tenten.

—Tranquila, ve con Sasuke, yo tomare el autobús —Pronunció tranquila.

— ¿Estás loca?, claro que no, que Neji te lleve —Miro al chico. — ¿No es verdad, Neji?

—Si, además, si yo la traje, soy responsable de llevarla a su casa también—Dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Obvio no, prefiero irme en burro antes de que _éste_ me lleve!—Expresó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza. Típico de Tenten.

—Tardarías mucho en conseguir un burro, así que mejor te llevo yo—Le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta del copiloto. —No quiero que luego me acusen de haber secuestrado a una _niñita_ —Dijo con sorna.

— ¡Te voy a dar tu _niñita, _imbécil!—Y si no fuera porque Neji había cerrado la puerta del auto, Tenten lo habría golpeado.

Rio levemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Tú que eres su amigo, Neji no está jugando con Ten, ¿verdad? —Se puso frente a Sasuke, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hmp, no —Negó. —Él en verdad está interesando en ella —Aclaró mientras tomaba su mano.

—Mmh, —No dijo nada más y se dejo guiar hacia el auto de Sasuke.

El pelinegro notó que Sakura no traía bolsas. Se detuvo. — ¿No compraste nada?

— ¿Eh? —Lo miro sin entender.

—Ropa, ¿no compraste?

—Ah, no —Contestó simplemente.

— ¿Por qué?

Levantó una ceja y tomó aire para explicarle. —Pues, en el trabajo de mis papás hay una huelga, y no me pueden mandar tanto dinero como antes, así que... tengo que ahorrar —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos —Cambio de dirección y se dirigieron a la entrada del gran centro comercial.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —Preguntó, siendo, prácticamente, arrastrada por Sasuke.

—Hn, —Fue todo lo que _dijo_.

...

— ¡Sasuke, esto es absurdo!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No quiero que me compres ropa!—Chilló como si fuera una niña pequeña.

El caso es que, ahora los dos se encontraban en una boutique. Sasuke estaba obligándola a comprar ropa, como se habrán dado cuenta.

— ¿Y por qué no? Eres mi novia, puedo comprarte lo que yo quiera — Habló tranquilamente.

—Aún así, no-quiero-ropa—Dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. —Ahora, llévame a mi casa

—No —Y dicho esto, se giro hacia la vendedora que, hasta el momento, se había quedado callada, mirándolos con una sonrisa. —Bien, ella quiere comprar ropa —Dijo señalándola con la cabeza.

—Daa, es obvio que si vienes a una boutique es porque quieres comprar ropa—Señalo sarcástica. —Idiota —Susurró mirando para otra parte.

— ¿Me acabas de llamar idiota?

—Y solo para aclarar, yo no quiero comprar ropa—Ignoró por completo la pregunta del pelinegro.

—Hmp, como sea, si no quieres escogerla tú, lo haré yo —Y su vista se clavó en la ropa frente a él.

—Anda, inténtalo, pero te recuerdo que no conoces mis gustos, y lo más importante, tú no eres mujer, no podrías ni comprarme un gorrito —Cruzó los brazos.

—Para eso está ella, Sakura —Señaló a la mujer, con una sonrisa arrogante. No dijo nada, solamente frunció el ceño.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Alguien le puede explicar... ¡¿Por qué rayos Sasuke consigue todo lo que quiere?!

Y es que... en este momento su habitación estaba repleta de bolsas con ropa, accesorios, zapatos y demás. Absolutamente todo, de marca.

Ni siquiera quería recordar cuánto dinero había gastado Sasuke.

—Definitivamente, no voy a ponerme nada de esto —Aclaró la pelirrosa, estaba sentada en el centro de su cama.

— ¿No? Entonces puedes tirarlo—Dijo el Uchiha recargado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta.

—Respóndeme algo, Sasuke... ¿Tu mamá te tiro de chiquito? ¿Acaso cuando tenías 5 años te caíste de un árbol? ¿O es que la última neurona de tu cerebro murió? —Preguntó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Mm, no, nada de eso me pasó—Respondió. —Pero si te sirve... Itachi siempre me golpea en la frente—Dijo sonriendo un poco y sentándose al lado de ella.

—Enserio... osea, hay gente que no tiene ni que ponerse y-

—Yo lo compré para ti, ¿eso no significa algo?—Interrumpió. Sakura lo miró y no supo que contestar.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Y lo que comenzó con un solo roce de labios, cambio a un beso bastante apasionado. Sakura, poco a poco, se fue levantando, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el colchón, y, gracias a que Sasuke colocó sus manos en su cintura, pudo situarse encima de él.

Se separo escasamente del pelinegro con la respiración agitada, y sin perder tiempo, ella misma se quitó la blusa. Sasuke solo pudo ver embelesado a la chica frente a él, hace tanto que deseaba tenerla así, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a besar su delicado cuello, dejando una que otra marca en el.

—_Ahh..._—Soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Sasuke apretando uno de sus muslos.

Diablos. Frunció el ceño al escuchar a la pelirrosa. De por sí, le estaba costando mucho contenerse.

Subió hasta lo boca de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la otra mano en su cuello, adentrando su lengua.

Justo cuando la recostó en la cama fue que, de nuevo, el celular comenzaba a sonar.

Arrugo el entrecejo y, totalmente furioso, aventó el celular contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que el pobre aparatito quedo destrozado en el piso.

—Maldita sea —Gruñó. ¡¿Qué acaso no iba a poder estar con Sakura?!

—Sasuke... —Escuchó la voz, extrañamente, suave de la chica.

— ¿Hn? —No se giro, estaba más ocupado lamentándose por la mala suerte que tenía.

—_Cariño_, ¿Sabes que-?

—Si, Sakura, sé que hay personas que no tienen celular o dinero —Comenzó rodando los ojos, fastidiado, mas se vio interrumpido por su novia pelirrosa.

—No, Sasuke, no era eso lo que iba a decirte —Dijo, otra vez con ese suave y, raramente, tranquilo tono.

— ¿Entonces que?—La miro.

—Es que... ¡Ese era MI celular!—Exclamó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—No, no, no y ¡no! —Gritó de nuevo, aferrándose más a uno de los pilares de la entrada del instituto.

—Sakura, no seas infantil, si no quieres ir, no te obligare —Dijo Sasuke, quien estaba parado frente a ella, con cara de cansancio.

— ¿E-enserio?— Preguntó mientras soltaba el pilar y lo miraba un poco confundida.

—En realidad... mentí, si te voy a obligar —Aprovechando lo que había hecho la pelirrosa, la tomo de la cintura ágilmente y la cargó sobre su hombro.

— ¿Eeeh?... ¡No es justo, Sasuke! —Chilló.

—Hmp, deberías saber ya, que yo consigo todo lo que quiero —Comentó con arrogancia.

No le dijo una grosería porque estaba más ocupada imaginando a Sasuke vestido de mujer en medio de la cafetería y siendo observado por todos los alumnos, y ella, por supuesto, con una cámara grabándolo todo.

—Sí, y luego lo subiré a _Youtube_—Pensó en voz alta, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Sasuke solamente levantó una ceja, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Mas no le dijo nada y continuó manejando hacia su casa.

¡A sí! Les explicare.

Después de las clases, justo cuando estaban saliendo del instituto, Sasuke le había dicho _"Ah, se me había olvidado, mis padres llegaron hoy, así que iremos a mi casa para que los conozcas"_ con un tono tan tranquilo, pero que podría esperar, era un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, si no; Sasuke Uchiha. Si, era una carga muy pesada, pero... supongamos que valía la pena, chicas.

A lo que iba. Es que... ¿Qué acaso no entendía lo importante que era para ella, (y creo que para toda mujer) dar una muy buena impresión a sus... ejem... suegros?

Precisamente por eso, es que se había agarrado del pilar ese, para evitar que Sasuke la llevara, pero, evidentemente, no había servido de nada.

— ¡Sasuke, por favor! No me lleves, ¿sí? —Suplicó como último recurso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió.

—Porque es muy pronto; ayer no dormí bien, lo cual creo que se nota demasiado, y llevo el maldito uniforme de la escuela ¡además mi cabello es un desastre! —Gritó desesperada.

—Hmp —Sonrió. —Te ves linda, ¿ya? —Dijo rápidamente, para después de eso besarla.

...

Bostezó. — ¡Oh Si!, señora Uchiha es un gusto conocerla, y a usted también papá de Sasuke —Dijo a la nada... literalmente. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar aquí?

Y es que, ahora estaban en medio del bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha. Cuando habían entrado a la casa del pelinegro, únicamente había una nota encima del comedor, dejada por los padres de éste y en la cual se leía que fueran allí, y que los esperaran.

—Hace una hora que debieron de haber llegado—Comentó el chico mirando su reloj.

—Mhm —Se quejó la ojijade. —El lado positivo de esto, es que me pude cambiar, lo malo... es que si no vienen me habré arreglado en vano. —Se llevó una mano a su cabeza —Y creo que me comenzó a doler la cabeza

Pasó una mano por su cara, como una clara muestra de fastidio. Se acercó a la pelirrosa, al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Ten —Le extendió un _MilkyWay_.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Hn —Volvió al lugar en donde estaba; recargado en la parte derecha del coche, Sakura estaba sentada en el cofre de éste.

— ¿Sabes? Por alguna extraña razón ya no me duele la cabeza —Comentó felizmente.

Es que sabía muy bien que su novia amaba los chocolates, y porque conocía la escasa paciencia que tenía, lo había comprado.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire puro del bosque. Los abrió de nuevo, fijando su vista en Sakura, vio como sonreía con gusto por estar comiendo chocolate, y también notó como se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Labios que desde hace una hora no probaba, por cierto.

Se separó del carro y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, otra vez. Tomó su mentón con una mano, deteniéndola.

En un principio se confundió, pero al ya conocer a Sasuke, se acercó a su boca y lo besó.

—Ya, vete —Dijo Sakura en cuanto se separó.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y le arrebató el chocolate al ver que la chica estaba a punto de comérselo.

—Mou ¡Sasuke!... Dame mi chocolate —Trató de quitárselo pero el chico alzo el brazo, haciendo prácticamente imposible que lo lograra.

— ¿Quieres tu chocolate? —Ella solo asintió. —Bien... —Sin previo aviso, se metió el dulce a la boca, ante la atónita mirada jade, y no le permitió replicar, ya que inmediatamente la besó.

Frunció el ceño, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero cuando Sasuke profundizó el beso pudo distinguir el sabor del chocolate. Inconscientemente correspondió, haciendo más íntimo el contacto. Cerró las manos sobre la camiseta de Sasuke, para después atraerlo hacia si colocando las manos en su cuello.

Sonrió. _–"Sabía que funcionaría"-_ Pensó orgulloso de sí mismo.

Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que al final el beso se convirtió en uno lento y húmedo.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de la pelirrosa, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración.

— ¿Ves Fugaku? Si hubiéramos llegado cinco minutos más tarde, no sé que es lo que estuviéramos viendo en este momento—Se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Hmm

La pareja de novios volteó, encontrando a una señora bastante linda. De cabello largo y bien cuidado, al igual que éste, sus ojos eran negros, llevaba un sombrero y ropa típica para un día de campo. Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke. De apariencia bastante joven para su edad.

—Mamá —La mujer sonrió cálidamente, para después fijar su vista en la chica.

—Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿cierto?—Dijo acercándose a ellos. —Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de _Sasuke-chan_ —Lo último lo dijo con sorna. El pelinegro gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

— Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto —Sonrió.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que había alguien más que la madre de Sasuke allí.

—Hmp, Sakura, él es mi padre, Fugaku —Presentó.

Un hombre de semblante serio se hallaba al lado de Mikoto. Bastante imponente, la verdad, pero digamos que... ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Encantada —Extendió la mano y le regaló una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se le fue borrando de la cara conforme pasaban los segundos. Y es que... el hombre no se movía, simplemente la miraba, analizándola.

Retiró la mano. Carraspeó un poco y miro a Mikoto, quien se mordía el labio.

—Él... ¿Es sordo? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero, oigan, no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual no le dijera nada.

La melodiosa risa de la mujer, una disimulada sonrisa de Sasuke y el ceño fruncido por parte de Fugaku fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

—Oh, lo siento —Dijo al ver que _había metido la pata._

—D-Descuida, cariño, Fugaku es así, naturalmente —Comentó Mikoto aún riéndose ligeramente.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura —Habló por fin. La aludida únicamente sonrió.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—No, y lo mejor fue cuando la abeja persiguió a Sasuke por todo el campo—Exclamó la señora Uchiha, riéndose aun más estrepitosamente.

— ¿Y _viste_ su cara? —Esta vez fue Sakura. —Lo que hubiera dado por tomarle una foto, lástima que no llevaba la cámara

—Pues, hay que ver que me vas a dar, cariño, porque yo sí le tomé una foto —Dijo orgullosa mostrando la cámara.

— ¿Enserio? Yo la quiero ver —Se acercó a la mujer, y ésta le mostró la imagen. No tardaron en volver a estallar en risas. —Hago lo que quieras, pero yo tengo que tener esa foto

—Ok, ok, entonces... ¿Qué te parece quedarte a preparar la cena conmigo?

— ¿Eso es todo? —Mikoto asintió sonriendo. —Claro

Padre e hijo se miraron y rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, puesto que ambos iban en la parte delantera del auto, escuchando toda la conversación de Mikoto y Sakura.

Y es que se habían llevado tan bien. Al principio fue un poco incomodo por el simple hecho de que se trataba de la mamá de Sasuke, osea, su suegra... o algo así. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y agarraban más confianza-Mikoto le había dicho que quería que la tuteara- esa tensión se había ido. Ahora estaban de camino a la residencia Uchiha, los cuatro en el mismo auto ya que el de Sasuke lo traía uno de los guardaespaldas de Fugaku. (N/a: Shh, que se podía esperar de un Uchiha xD)

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Sakura, si no te apuras se va a acabar el receso

—Pues si me soltaras y me dejaras buscar mi dinero, lo haría más rápido —Dijo sarcástica. Sasuke tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirrosa, y le besaba el cuello inocentemente.

Gruñó. Y la chica supo que ese era un 'no'.

Siguió buscando dentro de su mochila por unos segundos más. —Ya —Anunció.

Él se paro y le tomó la mano. Iban a salir del aula, pero se detuvieron al ver a un pelirrojo.

—Gaara —Pronunció la ojijade un poco sorprendida al ver que éste no llevaba el uniforme.

—Sakura... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Preguntó impasible.

Pudo sentir como Sasuke se tensaba ante esa pregunta. Lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba tentada a decirle que no e irse con su novio, pero aún recordaba que tenía una plática pendiente con Gaara. Así que...

—Sí, claro... Después te alcanzó, Sasuke—No podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción del Uchiha.

Sasuke solo le soltó la mano, emitiendo un 'Hmp' y se fue.

Pese a eso, Sakura sabía que se había enojado. Pero bueno, ya hablaría con él más tarde.

Fijo su vista en Gaara, haciéndole saber que podía hablar.

—Aquí no, Sakura, cualquiera puede escuchar —Con un movimiento de su cabeza, señaló la salida.

—Oh, ok —Accedió y seguido de eso, los dos salieron del salón.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Frunció el ceño, mientras que, dentro de sus bolsillos, apretaba las manos con impotencia. Y es que la sola idea de que ese idiota de Gaara estaba junto con Sakura lo hacía querer ir a golpearlo.

¿Celoso?

Oh, desde luego que sí.

¿Pero como no estarlo si sabía que era su ex novio?

_Él_ la había besado. _Él_ la había abrazado. _Él_ la había tocado.

Ellos...habían _estado_ _juntos._

Pasó una mano por su cara, y la mantuvo en sus ojos, cerrándolos fuertemente; en un vano intento de dejar de pensar en eso. Pero no podía. Esa maldita inseguridad lo estaba consumiendo.

—_Maldición_ —Siseó, con la mandíbula apretada. Nunca le había pasado eso. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Con ninguna chica.

Pero ella era... _Ella_.

Su Sakura.

Y de pronto, el "_Te amo"_ que le había dicho Sakura ese día resonó en su cabeza, hizo que se aliviara y relajara su postura. Sonrió de manera que, sí alguien lo hubiera visto, habría pensado que estaba loco.

Es cierto; ella lo amaba. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, era absurdo sentirse inseguro. Hasta se rió de sí mismo, mentalmente.

Despues de todo, Sakura tenía razón...

.

.

.

; _era un idiota_.

* * *

.

Mm... no sé que decir xD. ¡Cuídense!

Baaay (:

S a s u s a k u p o r s i e m p r e (L)

.

.

**;Iiiiika-chan loves you :3 **


	13. Cap 13

**;Hola, niñas (: **

Ok, creo que no tengo mucho que decir, 8-). Bueno, en realidad sí; el capítulo está muy corto, puesto que se supone que éste iba a ser el último, y todavía me faltaban muchas cosas que poner y entre ellas el lemon (obviamente xD) decidí cortarlo. Así que si el final no les agrada... no me importa. JAJAJA, NO ES CIERTO ;D, si me importa y mucho (L). Pero tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente y último capítulo :) para leer Sasusaku "puro y duro" hahaha, como me dijo en un review **o0Hana-Chan0o** ;D

.

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :)- Aunque... ¬¬

_._

_._

_Disfruten :3_

_._

_._

* * *

_Sabaku no Gaara era de las personas que creían en el destino, la casualidad. De ésas que sabían que las cosas pasaban por algo, todas, incluso las malas. Y aunque no le gustara, desde el momento en el que Sakura le dijo que se iba a mudar, supo que había algo en Konoha que tenía que hacer, o alguien que la estaba esperando. _

_**Y tenía razón.** _

* * *

.

.

Hace un par de minutos que se habían sumergido en un silencio bastante cómodo, en el que los dos aprovecharon para ordenar su mente, y buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar.

Sakura fue más rápida, siendo la primera en hablar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Preguntó, manteniendo la vista en el inmenso y majestuoso árbol que se alzaba frente a donde estaban sentados. Viendo como el viento mecía las hojas de éste. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos venían a su mente. —Aún me acuerdo que ése era el primer día que me dejaban ir sola al parque, estaba tan contenta que comencé a correr como loca, y sin querer choque con un niño. En un momento era feliz y al otro estaba llorando... nunca había soportado que se burlaran de mi cabello y esos niños estaban siendo demasiado crueles y justo cuando pedí ayuda internamente... apareciste tú—Se giró y lo miro con infinito cariño.

Por un instante se permitió perderse en sus ojos jade, sabiendo que probablemente esa sería la última vez.

—Desde ese momento sentí la necesidad de protegerte, después de todo, una niña de 7 años con el cabello rosa no tenía posibilidad alguna contra tres niños de 12 —Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porque siempre me tratas como si me fuera a romper —Hizo un mohín. Después de eso, ambos sonrieron.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez fue Gaara el que lo rompió.

—Sabes que... siempre vas a contar conmigo — Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Suspiró. — ¿Te vas? —Se atrevió a preguntar... aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Se limito a asentir. —La única razón por la que vine... es por —Hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos y exhalo, en definitiva no era bueno hablando. —Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes

No dijo nada, puesto que... estaba consciente de que Gaara aún sentía algo por ella. Se sintió culpable al no poder corresponderle. No negaba que junto a él había vivido momentos que no iba a olvidar nunca, tanto en su amistad como en su noviazgo. Sin contar que Gaara la había apoyado y consolado cuando su papá murió. Él había estado ahí, subiéndole el ánimo, muy a su manera, claro, pero siempre apoyándola y cuidándola.

La mayor parte del tiempo la habían pasado juntos, haciendo que su cariño por él fuera creciendo día a día. Gaara era muy guapo, de eso se había dado cuenta cuando tenían 12 años, y dos años después ya eran novios. A los 15, ambos experimentaron su primera relación sexual, a manos del otro.

Y hasta ahora no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su virginidad a él. Después de todo, ella también tenía la de Gaara. (xD)

Pero, tal vez, el _destino_ quiso que se quedaran como bueno amigos, mejores amigos.

—Tú, en verdad quieres a Sasuke —Comentó como de la nada, mirando al cielo. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, y dejó Gaara interpretara su silencio como un sí. Dejo escapar otro suspiro, bajo la cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir. La miro. —Odio decirlo pero... Uchiha parece ser un buen tipo, algo imbécil, por supuesto —Sakura rió. —Pero se nota que el también te... te quiere

—Aw... Gracias, Gaara —Dijo sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba, además de que sabía cuán difícil era para él decirle eso.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Y 5, 6, 7, 8—Contó y la música comenzó.

Todas las animadoras se movían coordinadas, algunas haciendo varias acrobacias, dignas de una gimnasta. Sakura estaba al frente, supervisando que hicieran bien la rutina. Sonrió satisfecha cuando acabaron.

—Bien, chicas, una vez más y nos vamos —Se giró, quedando de espaldas. Alzó la mano y contó para que pusieran la música, aunque algo cansadas, comenzaron de nuevo, incluida Sakura. Pero pasados tan solo unos segundos, Hinata piso mal después de haber saltado, haciendo que cayera al piso.

—Auch —Se quejó.

— ¡Dios mío! Hinata, ¿estás bien? —Llegó rápidamente a su lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan —Cuando se intentó poner de pie, y gimió de dolor al momento de apoyarse en su pie derecho.

—Oh, claro que no estás bien, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Se dobló el tobillo —Dijo la enfermera mientras atendía a Hinata. —No es tan grave pero va a tardar de tres a seis semanas en poder volver a las prácticas —Indicó.

— ¿De tres a seis semanas? —Repitió la pelirrosa sin poder creerlo.

—L-lo siento, Sakura-chan —Murmuró entristecida.

— ¿Uh? —La enfermera la miró sin entender.

—La competencia... es la semana que viene

—No, no te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa —Se apresuro a decir Sakura.

Unos segundos después Naruto apareció un poco alarmado. Rodó los ojos al ver que el chico no dejaba de preguntarle a Hinata que si estaba bien.

—Si serás idiota, ya te dijo que sí estaba bien —Se escuchó una voz bastante conocida para Sakura; Sasuke.

—Eh, teme, cuida tus palabras —Advirtió el hiperactivo rubio, para inmediatamente girarse de nuevo a la pelinegra.

Miro al Uchiha y levantó una ceja, interrogante.

—Se unió al equipo de básquetbol —Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo acaba de hacer y ya quiere ser capitán —Dijo sin entender.

Sakura rió. —Así es Naruto... te acostumbraras —Aseguró aún sonriendo.

Segundos después notó como la enfermera casi se comía con la mirada a Sasuke. Levantó una ceja ante su descaro. No pasaba de los 25 la enfermera, pero, por dios, ¡él era un alumno!

Y **más** importante, ¡Su novio!

Así que dejó, por primera vez, que sus celos la manejaran; acercándose a Sasuke, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos. Pasó sus manos por su cuello de manera provocativa, pero sin ser tan obvia.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con el uniforme de básquet—Dijo despacio y un poco bajo, pero con un tono bastante tentador. Y entonces sólo rozó los labios del chico.

Eso fue suficiente para dejarle bien en claro a la enfermera que él ya tenía novia. Pero... demostrarle que Sasuke la quería a ella, y solo a ella, no vendría nada mal. Y tal como imagino, el pelinegro la pegó a él y la besó intensamente.

Minutos después— en los que Naruto había obligado a Sasuke y Sakura a separarse—salieron de la enfermería y el rubio se ofreció a llevar a Hinata a su casa.

El Uchiha pasó una mano por su cintura, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia los vestidores. Fue gracias a eso que se acordó de algo.

—Oye... —Se separó lo justo para verlo a la cara. — ¿No estás enojado?—Preguntó ingenuamente.

Detuvo su andar, pero mantuvo su vista al frente, preocupando a Sakura, claro.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Mm... —Se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto pensativo. —No sé... por lo de Gaara, supongo

—Hmp —Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió, ladeó un poco su cabeza para mirarla. Estaba sonriendo de esa manera arrogante—_que por cierto le parecía demasiado sexy_— y se limitó a decirle: —Eres una molestia —Para después continuar caminando.

—_Mou_... ¡Sasuke! —Chilló, alcanzándolo. — ¿Ese es un 'no'?

El chico únicamente sonrió y deslizó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Tenten, te lo suplico! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!—Todos los alumnos que pasaban por ahí la miraban raro, pero eso le importaba poco en un momento de desesperación como ese.

—Ya te dije que no, Sakura, _neta_, no es porque yo no quiera, pero soy PESIMA para bailar, ¡tengo dos pies izquierdos! Te aseguro que en el primer paso me rompería una pierna, y tú no quieres eso para tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?—Alegó la castaña.

Estaban sentadas en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la ventana y a la puerta de la cafetería. Solo ellas dos.

—Es que, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, la competencia es la semana que viene y, necesito una porrista, urgente —Se llevó una mano a la cara como muestra de su frustración.

— ¿Ves? Yo ni porrista soy... —Obvió.

—Sí, ok, lo siento —Seguido de eso, se comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Ay, Sakura, pues... seguro que si le dices a alguien de tu salón, estaría encantada

—Mm... Ya lo intente—Gruñó, y miro a Tenten. — Ninguna de ellas es porrista, lo hacen todo mal —Frunció el ceño. —Oh Dios, estoy perdida —Dejó caer la cabeza.

Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirrosa, trató de animarla. — ¿Sabes? Deberías pedírselo a la rubia Yamanaka, con eso de que era la capitana, debe ser bastante buena —Dijo usando un tono bastante sarcástico con el fin de hacerla reír. Mas lo que logró no fue exactamente reanimarla.

Contuvo el aire, un poco sorprendida. —Tienes razón —Porque... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes?

—Sí, lo- espera, ¿Qué? —Inquirió al darse cuenta.

—Eso; buscare a Ino y le diré —Se puso de pie con determinación y una sonrisa enorme. —Y más le vale a la maldita aceptar

—Pero- —No pudo decir más ya que Sakura se había ido. —... era solo una broma—Terminó.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Chasqueó la lengua, al no encontrar aún a la rubia.

—Ok, el patio es el único lugar que me falta, así que, o está aquí, o definitivamente me confundí y no era su voz la que escuche esta mañana—Murmuraba para sí misma.

Cuando llegó, gracias a su voz pudo localizarla de inmediato. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de eso y sin más se dirigió hacia Ino.

—Eh, Yamanaka —Llamó una vez la tuvo en frente, cabe resaltar que alrededor de ella había varias chicas. Todas ellas callaron y posaron sus ojos en la pelirrosa.

—Haruno —Menciono con ambas cejas alzadas, bastante confundida. Apartó su mirada de Sakura, y se levanto, provocando que las otras chicas también lo hicieran.

—Er... Necesito hablar contigo—Omitió el 'a solas' ya que supuso que Ino entendería. Ésta sólo atino a sonreír suspicaz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-kun ya se hartó de ti y vienes a pedirme consejos?

—No, no es eso—Aclaró sonriendo falsamente— Es algo de verdad importante.

Después de eso frunció el ceño, mas, luego de unos segundos y habiendo dejado escapar un suspiro, levanto la mano e hizo un ademán para que las demás se fueran.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó una vez estaban solas.

—Ok, quería pedirte un favor

— ¿Un favor?

—Reemplazar a Hinata en el equipo de porristas —Al ver la cara que puso la rubia, siguió. —Escucha, ella se lastimo un tobillo y la competencia es la próxima semana... además tu eres una muy buena porrista

—Tengo dignidad, ¿sabes? —Dijo totalmente indignada. —A parte no sé cómo te atreves a pedirme eso después de todo lo que me has hecho

— ¿Qué? ¿Todo lo que te he hecho? —Inquirió sin poder creerlo. —Como sea, no vine aquí a pelear contigo, me vas a hacer ese favor ¿sí o no?

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia, Haruno—Dijo con sorna.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque tampoco es como que voy a rogarte, eh

—Si... segura —Su tono no era del todo convincente, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a que le rogaran.

—En fin, gracias de todas maneras —Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ino se quedo ahí parada. Se frotó un brazo con la mano, bastante extrañada e incómoda. Pasados unos minutos, chasqueó la lengua y soltó un suspiro. Consciente de que lo más probable es que después se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, se encamino hacia el salón.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Ok, chicas, tendremos que ensayar más para que los puntos que nos resten por estar incompletas no nos afecten —Comunicó.

—Sakura-chan —Volvió su cabeza hacia la chica pelinegra que la llamaba. —Te hablan

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio. No pudo más que abrir los ojos, sorprendida, al ver quien la buscaba.

— ¿Yamanaka?

Allí, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de disgusto, se encontraba Ino.

—Sólo diré una cosa; debes tener algo muy especial para que Sasuke-kun te haya escogido a ti—Expresó. —Y mi uniforme es talla 5

—Aa, ok—Sonrió divertida. —Sólo que esas son dos cosas

.

.

.

.

_-"Te lo dije, _Ten_, sabía que Ino aceptaría."-_

_

* * *

_

.**Nota: **No tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre porristas xD, eso lo invente, no sé si sea cierto (?), hahaha.

Únicamente diré; espero con todo mi corazón (WTF?) que les haya gustado (:, aunque no hubiera mucho Sasusaku TuT, en el siguiente se compensara.

**¡Gracias por sus RR :3, las adoro, neta (:!**

.

;Sasusakuporsiempre(L)

.

_-Ikamariiiiiiiiiiii-chan loves you :D-_


End file.
